


Under The Mistletoe

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Series: You Will Forever Be My Always [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Alec Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Real World, Beta Isabelle Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, Bottom Magnus Bane, Businessman Alec Lightwood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancer Magnus Bane, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Mates, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Magnus Bane, Slow Burn, Smut (maybe), Top Alec Lightwood, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: Alec Lightwood has always been on the outside looking in when it came to love. Especially around the holidays. He watched everyone he knew be in love and be happy. But the alpha thought that he wasn't meant for love. He was meant to protect his family and only his family.That is until this Christmas. When the well known businessman and bachelor meets an omega named Magnus, who has nothing but a heart of gold, at a day care for children in lower income homes. The two start spending time together. A lot of time together. Alec learns of the bitter world that made Magnus so warm and fuzzy. Magnus learns of the hate that Alec went through to bring him here.And the pair sees something with the spirit of Christmas. Something that is known as romance.💚
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Lydia Branwell/John Monteverde, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray & Simon Lewis, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: You Will Forever Be My Always [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578328
Comments: 250
Kudos: 634
Collections: Best Malec stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, last Christmas I wrote a story about Malec and Christmas. It's avaliable on my FF.net account, under the username OnceUponATimeInRiverdale (I'm about the change the name so that it matches this account. Another reason being that Riverdale sucks now). That one was basically an Alec Christmas Carol.
> 
> But since I've been getting into the holiday spirit recently, with putting my friend's and family's gifts in the carts on the websites I'm ordering from and making lists of presents for others, I am so Christmasy! And I've been in a writing mood because of this Christmas spirit and I decided to write a story! Hurray! I hope that you enjoy this twenty five chapter story.

An alpha's job is to protect his family until he starts his own. That is what Alec has been taught since the day he was born. Every single day since he was old enough to understand what happens around him, it was made known that he was supposed to do nothing but love the ones around him until he created his own family and bore his own pups. That is what Alec had always expected since he was a boy. He would excitedly tell him mother when he was young that he couldn't wait until he found his mate and had his own family. Alec was made for fatherhood. It was obvious from how he took care of his baby sister, baby brother and adopted brother when they were introduced into his life. It was obvious from the way that he knew how to make meals for them only at the age of seven. That is what Alec's mom and his entire family thought would happen.

That was all until Alec found out that he was gay. That he liked men over women. His entire hope for fatherhood and having his own mate was out the window. Alec resented his homosexuality. He could not be gay. He was an alpha. He could not be gay. He couldn't be. Alec's father made it known that he could not be gay. From the homophobic things that he he spoke to him and to the things he said on gays all of the time. Alec knew that he could not be gay. He could not be gay and be an alpha. So Alec did what he had to to keep his family in line and to make sure that no one would ever find out. He held in what was supposed to come out for years. From middle school to college, Alec was just the shy, handsome alpha that never dated anyone. It wasn't until after Alec graduated from business school that he was forced out of his shell when his father tried to murder his mother. After he was put away, Alec let it loose. He didn't expect that it wouldn't change anything. Sure, his mother, sister, brothers knew that he was gay but he never showed it. He was still the same old Alec. He was silent guy who never dated anyone. He had just gotten so used to be alone that even after coming out, he wanted nothing to change.

And so nothing did. Alec got his degree, inherited his mother and father's company. Alec went from the young, shy, handsome alpha from middle school, high school and college, to the twenty eight year old, handsome, smart bachelor businessman from New York City. And for years and years on end from college, he was just that. Working on the company, being seen in the public eye from time to time, taking care of his family like an alpha should. He wasn't often viewed in the light of his work. The articles and the newspapers and the magazines were always on New York's Most Eligible Bachelor. How Alec was the most sought after alpha with ladies and men everywhere. The only problem is that Alec wanted nothing to do with love. He wanted to just care for his family and that was all. That was... until this year. Until that holiday. Until this Christmas.

Alec was doing what he usually did. He was at his desk, working as he usually did. Needing to get everything in order for the next meeting that he needed to have in order my Thursday. It was what he usually did. Nothing was too special about this day. Nothing that was worth remembering. That was until there was a knock at his office door. "Come in." he called.

The door opened. And in walked in secretary. The girl smiled at him, walking over to him. "Good afternoon Mr. Lightwood. I have your lunch here for you. I tipped the delivery man twenty bucks just like you asked."

Alec looked up from his papers as the girl set down the paper bag filled with sushi. Alec smiled at her. "Thank you Rachel."

"You are welcome." the beta said with a smile. "Oh, and before I go, there's a call for you on line three. It was someone that said that they were going to break your shins if you didn't answer her call."

Alec chuckled. "Thanks Rachel. I've got it."

Rachel nodded. She turned over and left the office. Alec turned over to his phone. He inhaled deeply before pulling the phone's receiver to his ear. "Izzy, could you please not verbally abuse my secretary? I actually like her."

_"Like her enough to probably date her?"_

"No Iz. I'm gayer than Elton John and Joey Graceffa combined." Alec sighed with a chuckle. "Now, how can I help you? I'm on lunch and I would very much like to enjoy my sushi."

_"I know. I know. But, I'm calling for good reason."_ the beta said to her alpha brother.

Alec sighed. "What is it Iz?"

_"Well, so you know that it is December. I decided that we-"_

"Before you even continue that sentence what do you mean by we Iz? By me and Jace doing this or me and you?"

_"By us, I mean Lightwood Corps."_

"What the hell are you going on about?"

_"It's Christmas time my dear brother." _Izzy said.

"Almost ten percent of my staff don't celebrate Christmas." Alec stated with a smile, knowing that it would annoy his sister with his interruptions.

_"Stop interrupting me!" _Izzy snapped, making Alec laugh. _"Anyways. It is the holidays my dear brother and it is time to give back to those a lot less fortunate than us. So I have done something myself."_

"And you did what?" Alec asked, pulling his sushi out of the paper bag and placing a roll into his mouth.

_"Well, Angel Cosmetics is going to donate the money made of all products purchased this month to the Boys and Girls Club, The Global Autism Project, The St. Jude Research Fund."_

"How much money could your makeup possibly make to give money to all those charities?"

_"We made over two hundred thousand dollars in sales last month Alec. And that was without my new holiday collection."_

Alec sat up in his chair. He knew that his sister was a makeup mogul but that much money in a month was always doubled during the holiday season. And that would be a lot of money to donations of people less fortunate. "That is... very fathomable. Alright then. So what are you proposing for Lightwood Corps. Us to donate to those same charites?"

_"Oh no." _Izzy said. _"That's my thing, get your own."_

Alec chuckled. "Okay, okay, don't attack me. What is it?"

_"Well, I was thinking that you could do the donations somewhere else. And with a little bit of physical presence."_

"Huh?"

_"There's this day care in Brooklyn. It doesn't have a lot of funding to take care of their children. So, I thought that you, Jace and the company could go over-"_

"And donate? Izzy, I could do that. You don't have to ask me like this."

_"Would you shut up and stop cutting me off?!" _the beta screamed over the phone. Alec hissed, having to move the receiver away from from ear to prevent losing his hearing. 

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! You'll break my phone with your yelling! What is it?!"

_"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, not just donating. You could go over to a day care with Jace and a few of the company's workers and volunteer."_

Alec leaned back in his chair, two more sushi rolls crammed into his mouth. That actually wasn't a bad idea. It would be nice for the holiday season. To volunteer with children who weren't as fortunate as he was. He wasn't opposed to it. "That's... actually a really nice idea." Alec said. "That's a great idea in fact!"

_"I know! I know! I'm so smart!"_

"Will you be coming?"

_"Of course. I planned this. And on the plus side, Simon regularly volunteers here."_

Alec rolled his eyes. Of course that nerd did. That good hearted nerd. But very talkative nerd. That just so happened to be his little sister boyfriend of three years. That man knew how to speak.

"Okay. That's good. We will definitely do this. It's a very good idea Iz. Thanks."

_"You are welcome. And since you're on that holiday topic, might I suggest another?"_

Alec rolled his eyes again. He's pretty sure that he's rolled his eyes so many times in his lifetime that his eyes would probably roll all the way back to his head and see his brain. "Isabelle, I swear if you start spewing something about love."

He's heard it all before. That Alec should get out there. That Alec should try and date someone. That Alec should at stop worrying so much about being the alpha of the house and the alpha of their family and become someone else's alpha. An alpha in a committed, romantic relationship. But... but he couldn't. He could not be in love. He had lost in in his time of hiding who he was.

_"Come on Alec. I'm trying to help here."_ Izzy said to her. _"I get it Alec. But it has been years. And you're twenty eight! No better year to find a mate!"_

"Iz. I'm not looking for a mate. I don't need one. And it's too late for me anyways. I just need to take care of you, Jace and Max and that will make me as happy as any alpha can be." Alec said. "Trust me. I'm fine. And if you still want to do this, I am so glad to. But I'm not going to date anyone. Okay?"

_"Okay. Sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."_

"You didn't Iz. It's okay." Alec said. "So, just text me everything that we should get for the kids and when we should be there."

_"Okay. I love you big brother. I'm sorry."_

"Don't be. It's okay, I love you Iz."

Alec placed the phone down and continued to eat his lunch. He knew that his sister and brother only wanted what was best for him. They wanted him to be happy. But he would be. He just didn't need an omega or a beta by his side.

* * *

"Donations to a day care?"

"Yes."

"Who's idea was this?"

"Izzy's."

"No wonder. This whole idea just smells like an Izzy plan." Jace said, handing his brother a glass of whiskey.

Alec took the glass. He smiled at his brother. He took a sip of the alcohol. He sat back down on the couch of his office, looking down at the papers that were in front of him. Jace had come over so that they could go over a new deal with another company that they were going to invest in. Jace looked down at the papers, humming in thought at the deal in front him. His eyes wandered over to his brother, who was focused on each and every demand listed on the contract. Jace hummed, setting down his own glass of whiskey. He rubbed the small hairs growing on the bottom of his chin. "Hey um... it's a great idea." Jace said again. "And... And I... I um..."

"Why are you stuttering? What are you going on about?"" Alec asked, sipping his whiskey again.

"Oh. It's nothing. But..." Jace looked over at his brother. "Okay... so you know that Christmas season is near."

"Jace." Alec groaned. "I already heard the love talk from Izzy when she brought up the donations to the place. I am not going to hear it from you as well."

"Come on Al! It's the spirit of the holidays. Love is in the air. And it is something that you need."

"I do not need love. I am a strong alpha that can take care of myself. I just wanna take care of you, Iz and Max."

"And you've done a great job. But... don't you think that it's time that you find yourself a nice beta, omega or alpha that loves you for you?" Jace asked, getting up and moving his arms dramatically around the air.

Alec laughed. His brother was always one to flair around the dramatics. And it was funny considering that he was the gay one and that's how he was stereotyped.

"I don't need an omega. Or a beta. Or an alpha for that matter." Alec stated, getting up and hugging his brother from behind. He patted the back of his left shoulder and turned over back to the papers on his coffee table.

Jace sighed. "i just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Alec stated.

"No. Not what I mean. I want you to be happy. Really happy. You've done so much since Robert was arrested to make sure that we are happy and to make sure that we have everything we need. And we do. I have Clary. Iz has Simon, no matter how annoying he is."

"Sometimes I wish I can sew his mouth shut." Alec stated with a chuckle.

Jace chuckled with him. He turned over again, rubbing his knuckles. "Max is going to a great high school. And... you're just here. Working your ass off. Alone. We just want you to be as happy as you've made us."

Alec sighed. "I get it. I understand Jace really. But I don't need anyone. I promise you."

Jace looked down. "I don't believe you."

"Whether you believe me or not, it's what is true. I don't need anyone."

The alpha looked down at his older brother. The look on his face seemed genuine. That what he was saying what actually true. That he didn't need someone. Jace looked over to the wide window that cast out the city of New York. He looked down and saw a small coffee shop setting up a mini Christmas tree. He smiled. Alec might believe that he didn't need an omega, beta or another alpha by his side, but the spirit of Christmas had another idea. And he knew that it would show his brother better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to the day care to donate some items to the young children. There he meets and makes a terrible impression on a volunteering omega.

"What do kids like these days? Cake? Do kids even eat cake anymore?"

"Alec, you're being ridiculous about this." 

"What? It's a legitimate question."

"It's cake."

"You know what, never mind. I'll just take it all. Cookies. Cakes. Macaroons. All of them." Alec said, handing the bakery worker his debit card.

She looked up at him at bit dumbfounded for a moment. After three seconds of staring g, she coughed, moving some hair out of her face and taking the card. She placed the card into the chip reader and started to quickly tap on the pad in front of her. Jace turned over to his brother almost in shock.

"You need to stop throwing money around man." he said with a sigh as the worker handed Alec his card back. He went inside of his wallet and handed his own card to the woman. "I'll have a peppermint mocha coffee with half and half instead of milk please."

The woman nodded and took his card. Alec turned over to Jace. "I just want them to be a bit happy."

"Define happy. You already have a bunch of toys and clothing on the way to the kids." Jace stated.

"Well, I just want to make sure that they have everything that they could ever want or need this holiday. Besides, kids like sweets. And if I'm going to be there for a few days, this seems like a good impression on them." Alec said, looking over as the workers stacked boxes on top of boxes of sweets. Alec smiled at them. He picked of four and motioned for Jace to grab the others. He sighed and picked them up. They walked over to the exit of the bakery, making their way towards the car.

"I just think that is a lot." Jace said. 

"It is. This is a good thing. They have a couple of sweets before we start volunteering with them." Alec said, moving over to grab his car key.

Jace sighed, moving over. "Here. Let me."

Jace moved to grab the key from his brother's blazer pocket, blocking the side of the sidewalk that they were walking on. An unsuspecting pedestrian had been walking and bumped right into the two alphas. He screamed as the huge side and the strong chest of the two alpha's made of him fall down onto the concrete. Alec growled. He set down the boxes on the trunk of his car, moving over to the fallen man. "Shit. Are you alright?" he asked, walking over.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Jace said to him. He turned down to the man that was on the ground. "Maybe wanna watch where you're going?"

The man on the ground looked over at Jace. He scoffed in disgust. "Me? Maybe, oh I dunno, not fucking block the sidewalk when people are trying to walk?!"

"Maybe you should have just walked right past me and my brother here if you see that we are doing something!" Jace retorted.

"Jace!" Alec retorted, growling at him with the angriest growl he could muster. His brother was the rudest at times. He turned over to the man on the ground, still. He held out his hand. "Are you okay?"

The man scoffed, slapping his hand away and getting up by himself. He brushed off the dirt on his body. Alec looked over and noticed a fallen cardboard holder and four large coffee cups spilled on the ground. And all over the man. Alec cursed, he moved over to the inside of his jacket, trying to find a pocket square that he could give him. As he was desperately searching for his pocket square, he noticed the scent that was in the air. It was crisp. And strong. Sweet. It wasn't Jace. Jace always smelled like pure leather and chai tea. But the smell was strawberries, sandalwood and lemon zest. It was sweet. Not strong.

Omega.

Alec looked up. He saw the man desperately trying to get the coffee off of his pure white coat. Alec sighed, clearing his throat while pulling out his pocket sqaure and handing it to him. The scent was surely him. He was an omega. He sighed thankfully and took the thick napkin for blazers. "Thank you." he said.

"You're welcome." Alec said, looking over around him. He looked to see if maybe this omega had someone behind him. Someone that was with him. His alpha maybe. Maybe he had a beta with him. He had to. This male omega couldn't be alone. Especially in this cold.

The man looked up to hand back to fabric. He saw Alec's eyes looking all around. Magnus turned around, looking behind him. "What?" he said, turning back to Alec. "What is it?"

Alec turned back over to him. "Oh. Oh nothing. I was just... just looking for your alpha."

"Excuse me?" the man said.

"Your alpha." Jace repeated. "Are you deaf as well as clumsy?"

"Jace!" Alec growled.

"So it is true. All blondes are pretty and dumb." the omega said, flipping off Jace before looking back at Alec. "Why the hell are you looking for an alpha? Why would I need one with me?"

"Because you're an omega." Alec said. "It's freezing cold and you're out here alone and-"

"Excuse me?!" the man growled. "Who the hell are you to insinuate that?!"

Alec looked down at him. "I-"

Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. He shoved past Alec and Jace, muttering to himself. Alec looked over to him. He turned back over. This man obviously didn't have an alpha. Nor did he need one according to how he spoke to him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"What was his problem?" Jace asked.

"You." Alec snapped at him. "Do you think that Clary would appriecate how you spoke to him?"

"He bumped into us." Jace said defensively.

"You insulted him."

"Well, I'm never going to see him again. New York is a big city."

Alec rolled his eyes. He grabbed the boxes of baked goods and moved to his car.

* * *

Izzy tapped her foot impatiently, standing in front of the day care. Why did she trust her brothers? They never ever listen to her when she talks to them about being on time. They're both alphas that are too strong and independent and they never listen to her. She growled. Some times she wished that she was an alpha. Because she was the most authorative when it came to the three of them. The beta looked up, seeing her brother's sports car pull into the drive way of the street of Brooklyn. She huffed, strutting over to her brother's car as best as she could with her high heels on. She walked over, seeing her brother park.

She slammed her hand on the window of the passenger seat, making Jace jump up. The alpha looked over and sighed. He signaled for her to step back so that he could exit. Izzy did what was asked. When Jace stepped outside, she slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Late! You two are late!" she yelled.

"We're aware Iz." Alec called, going over to the backseat and handing the boxes to Jace. "There was traffic on the way over here from the Manhattan office."

"But you had time to get baked goods?!" Izzy yelped.

"You asked me to get these!"

"Yeah. But you should have gotten them earlier. Manage your time better. God!"

Alec sighed, walking out of the car and over to his beta sister. He pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Izzy said. "I've just been sitting out here in the cold for a while. The cold makes me miserable."

"Doesn't any weather make you miserable?" Jace called.

"You two being late also makes me miserable!"

Alec's alpha took over. He pulled off his scarf and wrapped it over his baby sister's neck. Izzy chuckled. He was always so protective of her. She rubbed the soft fabric of the scarf. She motioned over to them to follow. They followed her towards the building. It was very bright compared to the brown neighborhood around them. The building was a bright blue with painted clouds all over. It reminded Jace of Toy Story. Izzy knocked on the door, looking through the glass. She smiled through. Alec watched as the someone got up from a desk and walked over to the door. They opened it with a smile on their face.

"Ms. Lightwood. Welcome." the man said.

"Hello Ragnor. Nice to see you." Izzy said.

"Nice to see you as well. And these must be your brothers." the man said, walking over and taking the boxes from Jace's hands. "My name is Ragnor Fell. I own this day care."

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Fell." Alec said, holding out his hand to the man. Alec took a quick sniff. It was an alpha. He looked and sounded the part. The man looked over at Alec. He seemed grumpy for some reason towards him. But he shook the man's hand nonetheless. 

"Nice to meet you as well. Isabelle has told me so much about you." the man said. "I am so glad that you decided to volunteer to help us this holiday season. The children would really appreciate it."

"Of course. Everyone deserves to have something during the holidays." Alec said.

"Or someone." Izzy and Jace muttered under their breath in unison.

Alec looked over at them. He gave them a stern look, before turning back over with a smile on his lips. Ragnor turned over. 

"The children haven't arrived yet, so come. Come. There is someone else I would like for you to meet." Ragnor said, motioning from them to follow them into another room.

Alec nodded, following justly. He walked over to him, following as they entered another room. The room was bigger with a bright yellow wall. There was a desk and chairs small enough for the little kids that would arrive. Ragnor walked over towards a small sink, where someone was leaning under. Alec just sniffed lightly. It was obvious that his woman was a beta from the sweet and spicy scent that wafted into his nostrils.

"Sweetie." he called. The woman turned over, smiling. She stood up, closing the cabinet underneath the sink and smiling at the three. Ragnor walked over and wrapped his arm around the woman's waist. "This is my wife Catarina."

Catarina smiled, moving her hand forward. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Jace said, moving over and shaking her hand.

"My wife here is a nurse, but she volunteers here as much as he can." Ragnor said.

"Since we have tried and tried ourselves to have our kids and... and failed... I-I thought that it would be amazing if we could help little ones who do not have much." Catarina said.

"I'm so sorry about that Mrs. Fell. But it is a beautiful thing that you are doing for these children." Alec said. "We are glad to help you out, especially during the holidays."

Ragnor let out a little grump. Catarina slapped his chest with a chuckle. "Ignore him. He's always like this."

"It's no issue." Alec said. "So tell me, what does a normal day here look like? What would you like for us to do?"

"You seem very excited to start." Catarina said with a chuckle. "Well, are you are a bit early. And we were just setting up here. We need to set up the chairs, take out the plates for their morning snack and get their cubbies in order."

"If you do not mind, you can help with that to start." Ragnor said. "But we have a few of our other workers that will show up soon. Like Mr. Lewis."

Izzy visibly blushed at the sound of her long time boyfriend's name. She rubbed her wrist. Alec looked over at his sister and rolled his eyes. She was like a lovesick high school student when it came to that nerd.

"Are there any other volunteers?" Jace asked. "We'd like to know just in case a couple more people from Lightwood Corp would like to come and help out."

"There's not need for that." Ragnor answered. "But we do have a few other workers here at the day care."

"They should be here soon. You'll be introduced to them soon." Catarina said. "Come, let me put your jackets away."

Alec nodded. He moved over, pulling off his jacket and reaching to take his siblings. He looked over to the beta with a smile. Catarina took the three coats. She turned over to place them in a seperate room, when she turned over. Hearing the door open. Alec looked over at her and then to the door. His eyes widened, seeing who it was.

That omega from the streets earlier.

Catarina's eyes widened, seeing him and the huge coffee stain all over his coat. Catarina placed their coats down and ran over to the omega.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "Your coat!"

"It's fine Cat. It's just a coat." the omega said with a smile.

"But it was hot coffee that was spilled over it, wasn't it? What if it burned you? Ragnor, sweetie! Grab the first aid kit!" Catarina called.

"Is everything okay?" Izzy asked, looking over to the door. "Oh my!"

Izzy ran over to him. She helped Catarina as they forced the coat off of the man's body. The man scoffed, but it turned into a laugh. Alec took a step back as Ragnor made his way over.

"Please do not worry about me my darling cabbage." the man said.

"Don't call me that." Ragnor stated, taking the coat.

"Oh, it was such a nice coat." Izzy said. "Armani too."

"I like her already." the man stated. "Do not fret about it. I can always wash it. There are bigger problems in the world."

"There's no burn." Catarina said.

"Duh. The coat is as thick as me." the omega said, jokingly slapping his own ass.

Izzy immediately laughed.

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked, moving over to the front room where everyone else was.

"Jace." Alec called, following him.

The two pushed out of the yellow walled room and into the front. The omega turned over. His eyes widened and he scoffed seeing the two alphas that had ruined his morning.

"What?" Ragnor asked, looking at his face. "What is it?"

The omega turned over to Alec and Jace. She exhaled through his nose, putting a smile on his face and looking at the taller, older man,

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." he said, turning over to Izzy. "You must me the lovely Isabelle that Simon doesn't shut up about."

"I'm sorry. He is pretty talkative." Izzy said. "But that's me."

Magnus moved over and shook her hand. "I'm Magnus."

"Nice to meet you Magnus. I hope that Catarina and Ragnor told you about the volunteering that we will be doing here."

"Yes. I have heard. I am so excited to be working with you. I think that it is a wonderful thing that you are doing for the children."

Izzy smiled. She liked this man. She turned over and motioned over to her brothers. The two of them were just standing there dumbfounded. Almost shocked that Magnus was here.

"Magnus, these are my brother's. This is Alec and Jace." Izzy said.

Alec smoothed out his blazer, licking his lips and taking in a deep breath. He leaned over and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you." he said.

Magnus looked down at the hand and then back up at Alec. He then looked over at Jace. And then to Alec once again.

"Hello." he said, simply.

"He's the one that spilled the coffee all over you, didn't he?" Ragnor stated.

"Ragnor!" Catarina snapped.

"What? I know Magnus like a son, look at his face!"

Izzy looked over at her brother's. "So that's why you are late?"

"There really was traffic." Jace said simply.

"Yeah. On the sidewalk." Magnus said under his breath.

"Magnus, look I... I um..." Alec started.

Ragnor took a step forward and pulled Magnus to his chest. Magnus sighed and pushed himself off of the older man. 

"I'm fine Ragnor. Stop." he stated. "Let me just change my shirt."

Magnus sighed and walked past all of them, moving over to the other room. Catarina sighed, moving over to follow him. Izzy and Ragnor turned over to Alec and Jace.

"Speak." Izzy said, simply.

Her voice made the blonde alpha start babbling.

"Look. Alec couldn't reach his keys, so I went to grab him. He bumped into us instead of walking past us like a normal person." Jace said.

"And you said that to him?!"

"With a bunch of other disgusting words I'm assuming." Ragnor growled.

The other alpha whimped. Ragnor was tall and strong. Not as buff as Jace was but it was visible that he could take him on with brains rather than brawn. Jace took a step back.

"And what did you say?" Izzy said to Alec.

"I just... I didn't mean... I just... when I noticed he was alone, I was looking to see if he had an alpha." Alec said.

"Why?!" Ragnor and Izzy yelled in unison.

"Because he's an omega?" Alec shrugged, hoping it would help his case.

It didn't.

"Alec!" His sister hollered.

"I-"

"I think that it would be best if we resolve this matter later." Ragnor said, trying hard to push his anger inside. "The children would be here, and I'd rather not let them see me so upset."

Ragnor pushed past Alec and Jace, calling out for the male omega. Izzy turned over to them. She placed her hands on her hips and huffed. Alec opened his mouth to try and speak to her, but she rolled her eyes and followed Ragnor. Alec turned over, sighing.

His eyes met with Jace's. Jace crossed his arms across his chest. He looked down.

"Felt good about taking your anger out on him?" he asked, before turning over to go inside of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec feels absolutely horrible after what happened with Magnus and wants to formally apologize.
> 
> From there Alec sees that Magnus is not at all like he thought he would be.

Magnus certainly was a very kind man.

Alec watched him from afar in the day care. He watched the way he was with the children. The way his smile was able to light up the room. The way that he oh so gently reprimanded a few children that we not listening. Alec couldn't help but smile. He knew that his introduction to this man was terrible, but he was so sweet. He was almost like the stereotype of omegas that stay at home. Kind, sweet and amazing with children.

Alec felt horrible for what he had said and what had transpired between him and the omega. He was never one to put people in their place based on their second gender. Never. He knew better. He wasn't an evil or demanding alpha. He never really used his second gender unless something was there that was angering his siblings. And he had just made it seem like he was an alpha that needed the entire world that needed to know who he was.

It was kind of how he was raised. With Robert always bringing up his second gender like it was a trophy or something to praise. He hatee that it was implanted in his brain.

An apology was in order to Magnus most definitely. Alec sat up from where he was, moving over towards him. Magnus was knelt down onto a child's chair. The little girl had her skirt raised up to show the injury on her knee. Magnus was rubbing his thumb gently on the small bruise that she gained while running around with another kid. The omega gave her a sweet smile and pressed a kiss to her bruise. "There. Good as new." he said to her.

"Thank you Magnusth." the girl said as best as he could with her ability to speak.

"You are welcome Annaleise." Magnus said to her, going into his pants pocket. "And for being such a good girl, here."

Magnus held out to her a small lollipop. The girls eye's widened and lit up. She took the lollipop from Magnus. She hopped out of her chair and hugged the omega. She opened her lollipop and ran over to play with the other children. Alec smiled as he watched him with her. "You were really good with her." he said with a smile, hands behind his back.

"Yeah. It's the omega in me." Magnus stated, getting up without even making eye contact.

"Look I... Magnus..."

"Don't call me that."

Alec took a step back, almost a bit shocked. "That's... that's your name."

"Yeah. People that respect me call me Magnus." he said.

Alec sighed. He opened his mouth to speak to him again, but a child started to pull on Magnus' pant leg. Magnus smile returned as he looked down at the little boy holding a piece of paper.

"Magnusth. Can I have some crayons?" he asked.

"Okay Mickey." Magnus said. "But remember, all drawing is in the art section. Okay?"

The boy nodded. Magnus turned over, picking up a small box filled with colorful crayons. The omega handed it to the boy. The boy let out a happy squeal and hurried over to the art station. Magnus kept his smile. There was always a warm feeling in his heart whenever he was with the children. He turned over. The warm feeling went away seeing the alpha that had the nerve to tell him about his need of another alpha. To tell him that he needed one.

He huffed, rolling up his sleeves. Alec hummed, placing his hands behind him.

"Look... what I... what I said was wrong. I didn't mean it to come off that way. I apologize." he said.

"You sound like a nineteenth century alpha." Magnus said with a chuckle. "You did apologize. And hey, there are much worse problems in the world."

Alec nodded. He smiled and held out his hand. "So, can we start over? Hi, I'm Alec."

Magnus shook his hand. "I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane. Very nice to meet you Alexander."

Alec smiled.

"Okay kids." Catarina called with a smile. "It's time for a nap."

A few of the children groaned, as most of the children at the age of three and four didn't want to take naps. Ragnor and Catarina led the children over to their cots. Alec moved to start cleaning up their toys that was laying onthe tables and on the floor. He slowly gathered them into his arms, starting to place them in the bins and cubbies where they belonged.

"So... you seem to be mingling."

Alec looked up from his spot on the ground near a cubbie. He rolled his eyes, turning back to his cleaning.

"It's not mingling Simon. I was just apologizing."

"For ruining his coat and spilling all of our coffee." Ragnor called from his desk as he wrote down the items that they needed to restock on.

Alec huffed. Ragnor already hated him. And he hated that he had ruined a relationship with the man that was sort of his boss as of right now. Alec stood up. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted before he could even speak.

"Now, now, Ragnor. You know what I am going to say." Magnus stated. "Say it with me."

"I will-"

"Say it."

The alpha huffed. He hated how easy it was for Magnus to tell him what to do. "There are worse things in the world."

"There are worse things in the world." Magnus repeated with a chuckle. "I will wash my coat. I am unharmed. And Alexander apologized. I am fine. And for once Sharon, stop with bothering the volunteers."

"I'm not bothering anyone!" Simon called out.

"You are." Jace and Izzy said in unison.

Izzy walked over to her boyfriend, taking his arm in hers and placing some of the kids toys in his hands. Magnus smiled. He turned over, walking right past Alec to cover one of the children's body's with their blanket. Alec smiled. He was certainly a very kind and confident man. And he was very kind and sweet.

* * *

"Goodbye Mickey. I'll see you tomorrow." Simon said, giving the young child a fist bump.

He stood from on his knees, waving goodbye to the boy and his mother. He sighed, walking back into the day care. Izzy walked over to him and hugged his side. The beta pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead while rubbing her hip.

Ragnor hummed, leaning his head onto the wall near the front desk. Catarina walked over to him and handed him a mug filled with hot coffee. The alpha smiled. He took the mug and pressed a kiss to his beta's lips. Catarina turned over, waving goodbye to an alpha volunteer leaving to pick up her own son.

"Thank you Vicky." Ragnor said as she left. He turned over to Alec and Jace. "Thank you as well. For today."

"Your help was greatly appreciated." Catarina said.

Alec smiled. "You are very welcome Mrs. Fell."

"It was very nice to help the children." Jace said.

Ragnor nodded, but still growling inside at the two. The alpha was still mad at the two for what had transpired with Magnus. They seemed to be close. And he did not stand for what happened to them.

"Well we're glad that you'll be coming for often." Simon said. "The kids here are always the sweetest once you've been around them for a while."

"We will be coming here as many times as possible." Alec said with a smile. "It will be great for the children."

"That's great!" Catarina said.

"Is it?" Ragnor growled into his mate's ear. Catarina slapped his arm. He rolled his eyes. "It is. It's great. Amazing."

Izzy smiled. Magnus walked over to them, holding his hands. "So, will we be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Izzy said.

"Actually..." Jace called.

"Oh boy." Ragnor hissed.

"Alec and I can't come tomorrow. We have a meeting that we have to attend in Pennsylvania."

"Oh. Well then, as long as you will be showing up more." Magnus said. "It is no issue at all."

Jace nodded. "And can I just say, I'm sorry about this morning. I hope you'll accept that I will gladly pay for any dry cleaning."

"I do not accept that offer. It is just a coat and you not need to get so worked up for it." Magnus said with a nod. "Have a safe trip."

Magnus turned over and pressed a light kiss to Izzy's cheek. He waved goodbye to Ragnor and Catarina before leaving. Alec moved over.

"Wait! Your coat!" he called.

"It's fine Lightwood." Ragnor said. "It's not that cold out. And I'll be sending him another in the mail." Catarina slapped her husband's arm once more. "Ow! What?"

"Well, it is getting late and we wouldn't not to keep you here." the beta said, unfazed. 

"It is no problem at all." Alec said. "It was very nice to help you out today. I will see you in two days."

Catarina loomed forward and shook his hand. Jace leaned over to shake Ragnor's. But he refused. He turned away to gather his and his wife's stuff. Alec pulled on his coat and wrapped his scarf over his little sister. Izzy chuckled at the alpha's protectiveness around her. He wrapped his arm around her and waved goodbye, pulling her outside.

"Hey, do you mind if I can have my girlfriend back?" Simon said, rushing over to her and pulling her over to him by the waist.

Izzy chuckled at her boyfriend. He was always the cutest and especially the silliest. Alec rolled his eyes at them. They were adorable, but sometimes it was too much.

Jace walked out of the day care, looking over at Simon pressing kisses to his sister's neck.

"Okay, okay, break it up." he said.

"Bite me." Izzy said to her brother, giving her the finger.

Alec smiled. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Oh no." Izzy said. "Simon and I were going to go out for dinner and then I need to get back to our lab and check on the production of my loose highlighters."

"Still have no freaking idea what the hell that is." Alec and Jace said in unison before laughing.

"Well okay then." Alec said, moving over and pressing a kiss to his sister's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you big brother."

"Bye Alec." Simon said.

"Bye guys." Alec said, turning over and starting to walk towards his car with Jace. "Do you need a ride or are you doing something tonight?"

"I have to get back home. Clary is coming over and I'm cooking dinner for her." Jace said.

"You can cook?"

"Hey! I can cook... a little bit."

"Okay. Okay." Alec said. "Do you want a ride then?"

"No thank you. I'll walk. A grocery store is a short walk away and I can take a cab from there." Jace asked.

"Are you sure?" Alec and Jace might both be alphas, but Alec always worried about his siblings. Even though Jace was only one year younger, he still saw him as his best friend and the innocent child covered in ran that came to his home all those years ago. The protectiveness was still there. He didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Alec. I'll be fine." Jace answered, seeing the look in his eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

"Oh. I um... I need to get back to the office. Get some work done." Alec said.

"Really?" Jace said. "You're not going to go home and relax?"

"No. No. I need to get some work done anyways." Alec said. "With the meeting tomorrow, I need to get some bank statements to match theirs for the offer they wish."

"But we can get that done later. It's only five. You can go home and get some relaxation time."

"It's fine Jace. You go and meet with Clary." Alec said.

Jace smiled and nodded. "See you Al."

"See you Jace." Alec said, waving him goodbye.

He smiled, moving inside of the car. He sighed. His brother had Clary. His sister had Simon. And he had work. And he was perfectly okay with that. With being alone. He didn't need to find a mate. This alpha was completely fine being by himself. He had missed his chance while keeping his family safe. The alpha sighed.

He would be fine.

But in way that he would not know or expect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has his meeting in Pennsylvania.
> 
> He notices happy couples all over. His mind becomes interested in why he hasn't gone and met someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I don't know shit about businessmen and the shit that they do. And I had no idea what kind of business I wanted to write about. I didn't want it to be law firm, because there's already a really good story on this website about lawyer Alec (ya'll can find that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098933)). So... you tell me. What should it be? I'll incorporate it by tomorrow.
> 
> Also, since in the show we are never introduced to John (Lydia's fiance) and I never read the books far enough to get introduced to him, I'm assuming what he looks like. If he looks a certain way, can you tell me. I'll too incorporate it by tomorrow.

Alec sighed in exhaustion as he pulled into another red light. He hated traffic and he had just been in it for about an hour. He sighed, leaning back into his chair. "If the traffic on the way back is terrible, you're driving." Alec said to his brother.

The blonde alpha let out a dramatic scoff, looking up from his phone. "Me? No. You wanted to drive. Underhill was perfectly content with dropping us off, hanging around the town and then picking us up."

"I don't pay that man to be my chauffeur. He is my coworker. Just because he lives out here doesn't mean that I will force him to drive me from place to place."

"Dude. He offered."

"Doesn't matter." Alec stated. "I learned how to drive, I intend to put my education to use."

Jace laughed. Alec was the kindest person and it made him funny at times. The light turned green and Alec moved forwards down the road. The alpha kept his eyes open towards the road ahead on him. The drive was only filled with the light music playing from Alec's phone. It slowly took them another forty minutes to pull into the city. Alec loomed forward bringing his car to the parking lot of the huge building.

Alec pulled his car into the reserved spot of the parking lot. He pulled his car in park and moved to gather his bag. "Oh!" Jace called, looking down at his phone.

"What?" Alec asked.

"There's some sort of festival going on." Jace said. "There's a bunch of posts going on about it."

"What kind of festival is it?"

"Some sort of culture festival. Different food. Different music. Different genders."

"Seems cool." Alec said, looking at his brother's screen. "That must be the reason why there's so many cars on the road."

The alpha pulled out of the car, adjusting his jacket. He hated the cold. Spring weather was more his style. It was just the perfect amount of hot and cold. Only qualm? His mother's endless sneezing. He wiped his nose that he felt was slowly turning red. He held his bag in his hand and made his way out of the parking lot, Jace following behind him. The two alphas walked over to the front of the building, where a beautiful omega was waiting for them. She smiled.

"Hello Mr. Lightwood. Mr. Herondale. I hope that your drive here wasn't too long." she said, holding out her hand. "There's a culture festival happening and people from all over travel attend it."

"It was no worries at all miss." Alec said to her with a smile.

"If you would follow me please." she said, opening the door and welcoming them inside.

Jace and Alec followed her as she walked them through the lobby. Alec was a bit shocked at how beautiful the lobby was decorated and organized. Lilies were on he coffee tables, front desk and in the corners of the large room. The walls were painted peach, with dark floors that looked wooded. It was a very nice lobby that made it seem almost like a cabin then the office of a business. There was dark green rugs on the floor and white sofas surrounding the main entrance, with a long white reception desk.

Alec followed the woman, looking over at the desk. It had some golden tinsel hanging from side to side and a few ornaments. The woman at the desk was setting up a small tree, smiling to herself at how beautiful it was. She didn't notice behind her as a tall beta started walking towards her. He covered the alpha's eyes, whispering something incoherent to Alec.

The woman laughed, pulling his hands away and kissing him. Alec found himself smiling at the couple. The man pulled away and gently handed his girlfriend a small star for their small tree. Alec turned bacm to the woman leading him, giving the couple their moment. The woman led her over to to the elevators. She pressed the button, the doors opening immediately. She motioned for the two alphas to walk inside. The alpha moved into the rather large elevator. He stood tall as the elevator moved upwards. It stopped half way towards their destination of the top floor. A large man walked in, looking tired. But as soon as he saw the woman leading Alec and Jace, he smiled from ear to ear. The woman smiled seeing him. "Hello Thomas." she said.

"Hey Gale." the man said waving. "How are you this morning?"

"I am doing quite well."

"And the kids?"

"Magnificent." she said. "Orion is turning three now next month."

"That's fantastic." the man said as the elevator pulled into his stop. He chuckled and pressed a light kiss to Gale's cheek. Alwc was a bit shocked, but his smile got wider. "Tell Orion that daddy says hello."

"I will." she said with a chuckle.

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

Alec watched as the man, Thomas, left. He looked over at Gale. "Is that your husband?".

"Yeah." Gale said. "We've been married for a year now. Our son is turning one."

"That's amazing." Jace said. "Congrats."

"Thank you." she replied as the door opened. She let them out of the elevator as they made it to the top floor. "Please, come and have a seat." she said, motioning to a large dark blue couch. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you miss, I am alright." Alec said.

"Yeah, we're okay. Thank you though." Jace said to her with a smile.

"Okay. I will call for Mr. Monteverde as soon as possible."

Gale shook their hands once more, nodded and turned away. Alec set down his bag at his feet and folded his hands in front of him. While Jace slouched down into his own seat.

"You are always so serious." Jace said. He sat up and waved his fingers in the air. "Why so serious?"

"Your Joker impression is so bad that it's funny." Alec stated. "And I want to make a good impression when Mr. Monteverde arrives."

"Again. Serious." Jace said. His eyes left his brother and over towards the corner of the room. "Woah. Nice tree."

Alec turned over. He saw a few of the workers setting up the holiday staple of a Christmas tree. A small group was setting up a white tree in place. Others were picking up decorations from boxes, adding golden tinsel, ornaments and stars. The workers were laughing, joking as they worked. Alec noticed a beta hugging her omega girlfriend as they placed candy canes on the tree branches. He smiled, before turning away.

"We need a tree." Alec said.

"For the office or for Mom's place?" Jace asked.

"Both." Alec said with a smile.

Alec turned over to pick up his bag and he saw a man, alpha from his stance, walking out of the hall that the woman had disappeared through. Beside him was another man, another alpha. One of the alphas was dark skinned with bright blue eyes and a very authorative dark red suit. The other alpha was blonde. he didn't look the other. He was dressed in a simple tight shirt, coat, scarf and jeans.

"Thank you Sebastian. For everything." the dark skinned alpha said with a smile, shaking the blonde's hand.

"No worries Mr. Monteverde. I am so glad to help you." the other one said. "This has been a dream of mine to make a custom ring."

"I can not thank you enough. I will be by the shop in another week to pay in full."

The blonde nodded. He shook the man's hand again before moving over towards the elevators. The dark skinned alpha turned over. He cleared his throat and smoothed out his blazer. "Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Herondale. Welcome." he said. "I'm sorry if you've been waiting for long."

"We haven't." Jace said, standing and shaking the man's extended hand.

"Very nice to finally meet you Mr. Monteverde." Alec said to him with a smile

"Please, please. Just call me John." the man said with a smile. "Mr. Monteverde was my father. I am very much just John. Now, I have been awaiting this moment for weeks. I am glad that we will finally be merging some assets of our companies."

"We feel the exact same way." Alec said.

"If you would follow me." John said, motioning them over in front of them.

Jace and Alec nodded, walking over towards where the man was leading them. Alec eyes turned back, looking over at the workers setting up the tree. He smiled, seeing the couple again. The two girls chuckled, pressing a kiss to one another's cheeks. It was sweet.

Alec turned over and followed his brother.

* * *

"I think that that should do it." Alec said, setting down his pen. "We will have a couple of workers from Lightwood Corps arrive here to help you with the merge."

"And I will send some of my workers along to your branch." John said, clicking his pen closed on the table and watching it jump up in the air. "I must say, this is a very successful meeting."

"And a short one at that." Jace added, sipping on the glass of water in front of him.

"Indeed." John said. "I must say that this calls for some sort of celebration, wouldn't you say."

The alpha stood up from his chair. He walked over to a long cabinet by his desk. He opened, revealing a perfectly hidden wine fridge. Alec watched as John plucked a bottle from the cabinet. He walked over, placing the bottle down.

"You are definitely my kind of guy." Jace said.

John chuckled. He went back inside of the fridge, pulling out a few wine glasses. He placed them down and poured out some of the drink.

"Well, to new merge." Alec said, holding out his glass.

John and Jace smiled, clinking their glasses together. John moved over to drink his wine when the door to his office opened. He turned over. His spit the wine back out in shock. He walked over to the door and the person that had entered. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were at the festival?" John asked with a smile, taking the hand of the entering woman.

"I was. But that was only for lunch... you're having wine without me?" the woman said, quivering her lip.

Alec looked over and eyed her. The woman was beautiful. Tall with blonde hair a bit tanner than Jace's. She was dressed just as professionally as John. A dress that was tight over her knees with embroidered flowers on the sheer sleeves. Her scent was of an obvious sweet tint. She smelled of orange peel and sugar. And if it wasn't enough of a hint that she was an omega, there was the bump around her stomach. It seemed no more than maybe a seven month along pregnancy stomach.

Alec watched as John protectively wrapped his arm around the omega's waist and rubbed the swollen belly.

"Sorry. I thought that you'd be out for longer. You know that I wouldn't do this on purpose and rub this in your face." John said.

"Then here's a thought." Lydia said, tapping his nose. "No drinking."

"Perfectly fair ans understandable." John said with an overenthusiastic nod, making Lydia laugh and move closer into their hug. The alpha nodded and turned to look over at the two other alphas in the room. "Oh, Alec, Jace, this is my girlfriend Lydia Branwell."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you both. John has been really excited for the merge of our two companies."

"We are glad that the merge has gone through as successfully as possibly could." Jace said to her.

"I was just having a glass of wine in celebration." John said.

Lydia huffed at him, before smiling and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. John visibly blushed, despite how dark his skin was. He hugged her tighter.

"We're glad that this merge will help our companies. And the people that work for us. It is nice." Lydia said.

"Especially around the holidays." Jace said. "It'd be nice."

"You will be seeing a lot more of Lydia." John said. "She will be among a few of the workers heading over to your branch for the merge."

"Are you sure that-" Alec cut himself off. His mind went back to yesterday. Yesterday with Magnus. What he had said to him. And how offensive it had been. Especially an insult towards omegas. Not all omegas were weak and fragile. And he didn't want to offend her. Like he offended Magnus. "I mean um... are you sure want to move to the same branch with Jace."

"Hey!" Jace called out.

Lydia chuckled. John chuckled as well. "I am sure. And besides, I won't be there alone. John will be there with me."

"I have an apartment up in New York that we will be staying in with Lydia, especially for Christmas day" John said with a smile.

"You'll be there along with us?" Jace asked with a smile. "I am glad to drink to that."

Lydia huffed over at John, who started reaching for his glass. He moved his hand back and placed it over her bump. Alec chuckled. They were definitely adorable.

* * *

"Have a safe drive back to New York." John said from the outside of the parking lot. "And be sure to be careful. That culture festival runs along for the entire night."

"We will and thank you again John." Alec said, shaking his hand. He turned over to Lydia and shook her hand. "And it was nice to meet with you as well."

The omega smiled and nodded. She shook his hand back. "I will see you in a few days Mr. Lightwood. Mr. Herondale."

"Please. It's just Alec."

"And it's just Jace. Have a good rest of your day." Jace said, turning over and walking towards his car.

Alec waved one last goodbye and followed his brother. As he turned, he saw how tenderly John whispered to her. How caring his words and tone were.

"Are you feeling okay?" he heard John say. "Let's get you inside. It's cold."

Alec kept walking as he thought about the endearment in his voice. How tender he was when he spoke to her. How caring he was to her all together. He thought of all of the others that he had known. All of the couples that he had seen. How happy they were. How adoring they were to each other. Every single one of them. Every single couple that he had seen had been like that. Kind with one another. Loving. Something that Alec had told himself that he didn't need.

Yet, here he was. Almost thirty years old with no one.

Alec shook his head, stepping into his car. He didn't need someone. It was way too late for him to be with someone that actually loved and cared for him. He knows that the alpha in him would revel and rejoice, but... deep deep down, his inner alpha was okay with being alone. Being the patriarch of his family. Being their alpha. "You okay Al?" Jace called.

Alec turned over. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." he said. "Fast food?"

"You paying?"

"I'm driving."

"Fair point."

* * *

Alec drove the rest of the way smoothly. The traffic had seemingly gone away with the festival activities ending. He bought his brother over twenty dollars worth of fast food and drove him home. He smiled seeing how happy Jace was to stuff his face while Alec drove him home. He took him to the apartment that he shared with his omega, Clary. And left to go home himself. He pulled away from the apartment and drove over towards his own apartment. He pulled towards the city, moving to get back home. He sighed as he pulled into a stop light. He pulled his car into a break and leaned back into his chair.

His eyes met with the lights shining from his left. He turned over, looking at a beautifully decorated Cuban restaurant. He looked over, seeing a handsome man setting up Christmas lights. He was wobbling on the ladder that he was on. Alec looked over and saw the ladder fall. Alec's hand instantly went to the door, to run out and help him if he fell too hard. But the alpha's hand was pulled back when he saw the man caught bridal style by a muscular man in the same uniform. Their eyes met. Romantically. Full of admiration. The smaller man smiled, rubbing his hand on his rescuer's stubble.

Alec pulled his hand back to the steering wheel. He smiled. They seemed like they really cared for one another. His tensed, hearing a car honk from behind him. His eyes instantly went back to the road and he pulled his car forward.

He told himself that he didn't need love, that it was too late for him to find love. But yet, he always found himself on the outside looking in. Seeing so many people be in love or find love, and he was just here looking at so many people around him be in love. A part of him wanted that. Wanted a part of that. His inner alpha yearned to be a lover and protect whoever he met. Make them happy. Make them cherished. But Alec knew that there probably wasn't someone for him. That he couldn't find someone after all of his years of being in the closet and shoving himself head first into work.

He slowly pulled his car down the road and to his apartment complex. A luxury place. One that you would see in television shows and couldn't believe would be homes of sixteen year olds. Alec set his car into park and pulled himself out of the vechile. He pulled himself out of the lot and over to the elevator. He sighed as he was pulled up to the top floor. He dragged over to the front door and threw his bag down in front of him. He walked over and leaned down onto his couch.

Love...

What would love do for him?

What would love give him?

Alec pulled a pillow under his head and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep. And forget about his thoughts about what love could offer him and his inner alpha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec meets with Magnus on his run. And they spend some time together along with the snow.
> 
> Alec meets someone near and dear to the omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am going to go out on a limb here and tell you guys that in this story I will institute the rule that I live by the try and save the planet. Plastic bags are banned. We have reuseable bags and stores only provide paper bags.
> 
> It is the holidays and I would like to gift my planet the none excess use of plastic straws, bottles and bags. Have you seen a turtle with a straw in it's nose? Not fun. Or happy.
> 
> If you are looking for some reusable bags and straws, here are a few affordable ones that you can purchase for yourself or as Christmas gifts.
> 
> 🌎 [Metal Straws](https://www.amazon.com/StrawExpert-Reusable-Stainless-Cleaning-Silicone/dp/B07HVW9J3W/ref=mp_s_a_1_11?adgrpid=56330866776&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIjI3P_4Ob5gIVVtyGCh1bqQByEAAYAiAAEgKbFvD_BwE&hvadid=274735684762&hvdev=m&hvlocphy=9004360&hvnetw=g&hvpos=1t2&hvqmt=e&hvrand=9957590524303823828&hvtargid=kwd-299973456882&hydadcr=6754_9591054&keywords=metal+straws&qid=1575429449&smid=A3Q2SP8I32KO4L&sr=8-11)  
🌎 [Small Reuseable Bag](https://www.shopmissa.com/collections/feel-good-reuse-collection/products/aoa-reuse-able-tote-zero-waste)  
🌎 [Big (Grocery) Reuseable Bag](https://www.amazon.com/Reusable-Shopping-Organizer-Teusable-Collapsible/dp/B07Y2VYX5S/ref=sr_1_20_sspa?gclid=Cj0KCQiAk7TuBRDQARIsAMRrfUYzV47oI5HWorCb9zjot_C_1vEVFJomdpYmTFnbJkgbjiD0kFOz05AaAn6jEALw_wcB&hvadid=174227199976&hvdev=c&hvlocphy=9004360&hvnetw=g&hvpos=1t1&hvqmt=e&hvrand=2276772557333496031&hvtargid=kwd-555393344&hydadcr=24634_9648911&keywords=reusable+grocery+bag&qid=1573751771&sr=8-20-spons&psc=1&spLa=ZW5jcnlwdGVkUXVhbGlmaWVyPUEyWTcxVElWNlpHVTBaJmVuY3J5cHRlZElkPUEwMTAxMjQ3SE45N0tEWjYyUjFZJmVuY3J5cHRlZEFkSWQ9QTA1NTI3ODQySlZTR0lVQjBIWlJBJndpZGdldE5hbWU9c3BfbXRmJmFjdGlvbj1jbGlja1JlZGlyZWN0JmRvTm90TG9nQ2xpY2s9dHJ1ZQ==)  
🌎 [Reuseable Water Bottle](https://thecoldestwater.com/product/the-coldest-water-bottle-21oz/)
> 
> Now save the motherfucking planet!  
Oh, and enjoy the chapter! ❤️

Alec groaned from the sound of his phone ringing. He knew that it wasn't an alarm because he wakes himself up early every morning. So it had to be much to early if someone was calling him. He groaned, moving up and picking up his phone. The bright light of the sun blinded the alpha as he answered. "Hello." he answered in whiny and angry voice.

_"Good morning Mr. Lightwood. I am so sorry to wake you up so early."_ called the voice of the omega he met from yesterday.

"Lydia." he called, sitting up from his couch and wincing from the pain that he felt in the stiffness. "Please, call me Alec. There is no need to be so formal."

_"Oh. Alright then. Alec. Sorry to wake you."_

"It's not a problem. How can I help you?"

_"I just wanted to let you know that me and John arrived at his place here in New York. We are currently about to head over to the Lightwood Corps building and meet with your mother."_ Lydia said. _"I was wondering if you were going to join us today?"_

Alec turned his body to side, breaking the cracks in his back. He thought about it. He hadn't seen his mother in weeks and he needed to introduce John and Lydia to the team inside of his corporation. But then again, he had had a long day yesterday with driving Jace and him to and from Pennsylvania. And he also was going to go volunteer with Izzy today.

He didn't feel like doing either. Driving long distances always made him exhausted.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I was going to take a day off today." Alec said.

_"Oh. Don't apologize. That's fine. Will I see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yes you will."

_"Okay then. Enjoy your day."_

Alec nodded. He bid the omega goodbye and hung up. He stood up, stretching out. He stood up, looking out the huge windows of his penthouse. The clouds were covering the sky. Alec smiled. He enjoyed cloudy weather for walks and runs. The alpha stretched out his arms and moved to his room. He was going to go for a run today most definitely.

* * *

Alec always found it exhilarating whenever he went on runs. He usually ran inside during the colder months on a treadmill or in place. But it was fun to run in the cold when you could. Even if it was freezing cold. Even if it was a bit cool. The alpha smiled as he made his way from his apartment towards the not so busy streets of the city of New York. He ran past the public parks where some people were playing basketball and some children were enjoying an early game of duck duck goose.

He smiled as he saw so many people just go about their day. And most of them go about them alone. He smiled. His mind going on his thoughts from earlier. His thoughts while driving yesterday. He didn't need love. He saw so many people around him perfectly happy and content with their lives. They didn't need anyone. They didn't have anyone from what he could see. So he didn't need anyone either. He was a perfectly content alpha for his family.

Alec turned the corner in his run. His mind was on the music playing through his earbuds and his thoughts on being alone. Just like yesterday, he had gotten distracted. And he bumped into someone. Alec stopped abruptly as soon as he felt someone slam into his chest. His body didn't stop fast enough as he chest launched forward, shoving the man down to the ground. He pulled out his headphones and the hood of his athletic hoodie. "Oh shit!" he cried, kneeling down to the fallen down man. "Are you alright?"

He nose perked up. Sniffing without his consent. Strawberries, sandalwood and lemon zest.

Alec's eyes widened, looking over and seeing the omega from before. The omega that he slammed into once before and met at the daycare. Magnus moved some hair out of his face. He looked over and up at Alec. "Oh. You."

Alec shook his head, shaking away the shock that he had bumped into the same person a second time. He held both of his hands up, taking Magnus' wrists in his. He slowly pulled him back up to his feet. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Magnus said. "I'm not injured. I'm okay."

"Oh. Good." Alec said. His eyes wandered down. There were paper bags on the ground. Ripped up from the bottom and spilling out all of the contents. There were oranges, boxes of spinach and arugula, cartons of juices and milk spilled all over. "Shit."

Alec knelt down and tried to pick up all of the contents that had fallen down on the ground. Magnus looked down. He cursed as well, kneeling down. He desperately started to pick up a few items that had fallen over. He was only able to save so much. A few bags of cut apples, frozen blueberries and a carton of strawberry milk. Alec was only able to save some of the fallen oranges and a pack of reusable bottles.

"I am so sorry Magnus." Alec said. "I didn't mean to bump into you. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." Magnus said. "I'll just need to go back over and gather some things that have spilled or bruised."

"No. Absolutely not." Alec said. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I knocked into you. Let me buy you your groceries."

"Alexander." Magnus said.

Alec was taken a back. The only one that ever called him that was his mother, and Izzy if she was really pissed off sometimes. No one really called him that. It was quite refreshing for someone other than family members to call him that. But he cast it aside. He held his hand out sternly.

"No. I am paying for it." Alec stated.

"You really don't-"

"I do. I wasted all of your money. Where's your car? I'll walk you to it. I'll drive."

"My car?"

"Yes. Your car. I would have thought that you drove to the grocery store and that you live around here."

Magnus snickered. He pressed his index finger to his nose. "I do not live here Alexander. Too crowded. I live in Brooklyn. Close to my family. And I didn't drive here. I don't own a car."

"You... you don't?" Alec stated.

"No." Magnus said with a happy shrug. "I took the train."

Alec sighed. It would take him forever to catch whatever train he had taken and get back to the grocery store. Then the trip back would be an entire two hours. He sighed. He shook his head. He gathered all of the stuff in one of his arms and held out his hand to Magnus. The omega raised his eyebrow, but slowly placed his hand in Alec's. Alec led Magnus back the way that he had came through the crosswalks from which he had ran. It wasn't that far from his penthouse. It only took a few minutes. The alpha's eyes met with Magnus. He noticed how his eyes widened seeing the beauty of the apartment building.

"Wow." he called. "You live here?"

"Yeah." Alec said. "Wait out here, okay?"

Magnus put on a smile. He omega hugged the items in his arms and nodded. Alec smiled too. He placed the other items that he had in Magnus' arms and ran inside of the apartment. He walked over to the parking lot and over to his car. He stepped inside and started up the car. He slowly drove up out of the lot and to the front of the building.

He lightly honked on the horn, getting the omega's attention. Magnus jumped a bit. "Sorry!" Alec called over. "Come. Come in."

He leaned forward from the driver's seat and opened the passenger side door. Magnus scoffed, a smile on his face. He walked into the car and set down the items onto his lap. Alec moved over, taking the items and setting them down onto the backseat of his car. "You know, you don't have to do this." Magnus said. "This car is very nice. And some of the concrete was wet. I wouldn't want to ruin the seats."

"It's just a car Magnus." Alec said. "It's fine."

The alpha pulled his car away from his apartment and started driving down the road. He was doing two things at once. He felt one eye looking at the road and the other looking over at Magnus. Magnus was admiring every part of the car. The interior. The seats upholstery. Everything. The omega turned over, meeting Alec's eyes. Alec tensed, looking back over to the road. "You should keep your eyes on the road Alexander." he said.

"I can walk and chew gum at the same time." Alec said with a chuckle. "And, why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Alexander."

"Is that not your name?"

"Oh. It is. It's just... just my mom only really calls me Alexander. Everyone else just calls me Alec." he said.

"Oh! I am so sorry." Magnus said, looking down.

"No! Don't be. Don't be ashamed of it. It's fine." Alec stated, trying to calm him. "You can call me Alexander. It doesn't bother me. I just wanted to ask."

"Oh. Okay then." Alec nodded. He turned his car down the corner and into the tunnel. Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Where... where are we going?"

"To Brooklyn. You said that you lived there. So we should go to a grocery store closer to your home." Alec said with a smile as the blue light of the sky turned in the dark orange of the New York tunnels.

Magnus chuckled. "This is not a big deal. You do not have to forget about the demands of your day just for me."

"Don't worry about my day. I have the day off." Alec said. "If anything, I'm sorry that I am ruining your day."

"You're not. It's okay Alexander." Magnus said. "It is also my day off."

"From work and the day care?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Plus, the daycare is closed today. We have a few days off every month to give the kids some time with their parents." Magnus answered.

Alec nodded. He pulled out of the tunnel. "Do, apart from the day care, what do you do?"

"I'm a dancer." Magnus said. "I have a nice studio in Brooklyn where I rehearse. I usually help cherorgraph music videos and if I'm lucky, some cheer routines."

"That sounds amazing."

"It is. It's always been a dream of mine to dance since I was seven."

"Have you danced before on stage?"

"I haven't in a while actually. I haven't danced for myself since an... incident in college. So I just, help others."

Alec smiled. Magnus had very admirable qualities. He immediately started driving down the road and towards the Brooklyn grocery store that he knew. He pulled into the grocery store.

"Whatever you need." he said. "I'll buy."

"I'm telling you that you don't have to do this." Magnus said.

"It matters to me that I ruined all of the groceries that you spent money on." Alec said, pulling off his seat belt. "Come on."

The omega chuckled. But he shrugged, pulling off his own seat belt and jumping out of the car. Alec walked beside him as they walked over towards the grocery store. Magnus wiped his nose as he welcomed with the heat grocery store. Alec walked over and stood by the cash register.

"I'll stay here." he said. "You go over and get what you need."

Magnus chuckled at the alpha. "Fine then."

Magnus turned on his heel and walked inside of the miles of shelves. Alec watched him, a smile on his face. There was something about him. He was kind to Alec despite their first meeting and the fact that they had bumped into each other twice and the alpha had ruined something of the omega's. But there was a smile on his lips and a genuine sense of understanding and happiness in his voice. Alec leaned against a bare wall, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through all of the mail that was in his inbox, looking and skimming through each article and each message to get the general idea of what he needed to work on tomorrow.

His eyes raised up. The alpha was shocked to find Magnus by the till. He rushed over as he saw the man take out a debit card. He rushed over, swiping it out of his hands. "Hey!" he called out.

"Nice try." Alec said, picking out his own debit card and handing it to the man at the register.

The cashier eyed the beautiful platinum card, before swiping it. Magnus' eyes widened as well. He was still shocked that he was serious about paying for his items. But paying for his items with that expensive and as luxury of a credit card.

"Alexander." Magnus said, turning over to him. "Please. This is... this is not necessary. I can pay for my items."

"You paid for the items that I dropped." Alec stated.

"Would like to donate a dollar to the Boys and Girls Club for the holiday season?" The cashier asked.

"Yes. And if you can more than a dollar." Alec stated.

The cashier nodded. He moved over and grabbed a hold of a small paper Christmas tree. He held it out to the alpha. Alec took it. He gave Magnus a smile, before writing down his name instead of his own on the tree. Magnus gasped out, looking at him as he signed his own name. Alec handed the tree back to the cashier. The man placed each item into the paper bags and handed them to Magnus. Magnus smiled gratefully and took the bags.

"Thank you darling." he said to him.

"You are welcome." the cashier said with the same smile. "Have a nice day. And happy holidays."

Magnus smiled. Alec looked over. The cashier was eyeing him. Looked like he wanted to undress and knot the omega with his eyes. Magnus placed his hand on the small of Magnus' back as he turned away. Alec gave the cashier a small growl. The cashier jumped and turned over immediately to help the next customer. The alpha nodded and moved over, walking with Magnus to the exit. They walked over to the exit.

"Oh my." Magnus said.

Alec raised his eyebrow. He looked over and saw what Magnus was looking at. All you could see was white. Hard snow was falling from the ground. The ground was covered in a thick blanket as well as people's cars. Alec saw people struggling to run to where they needed.

"Shit." Alec said. He hadn't checked the weather that morning as he was too excited to go on a run. And now here he was in Brooklyn in the snow. He turned over, seeing Magnus snicker. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing. I just love the snow!" Magnus cried.

"You... you love the snow?" Alec repeated.

"Of course I do." the omega cried. "There is always something so beautiful about the snow. The fact that no two snowflakes are similar and the fact it can gather in such beautiful bunches."

Alec raised his eyebrows. He had such a happy demeanor to him. Alec felt his lips curl into a grin. It was so easy to rub off on. Alec watched as Magnus walked over into the snow. His eyes widened, walking over to follow him. Alec was holding his hood to close so that he wouldn't get wet. Magnus on the other hand, embraced the feelings. He stopped in the middle of the parking lot, holding out both his arms and allowing the snow to touch his body. The alpha turned over and watched him. Magnus was standing there, a wide grin on his face. The omega blushed and smiled even wider when a snowflake fell onto his nose. He giggled.

Alec smiled. His giggle was nice. He cleared his throat as Magnus skipped over to him. Alec opened the passenger door for him. Magnus bowed with another giggle and hopped inside. Alec chuckled as he closed the door. Alec ran over to his car door. He went inside, sighing. He pulled down his hood and started up the engine.

"Is snow not really your thing?" Magnus asked with another giggle.

"No weather is really my thing. As long as I can drive, walk and breathe without getting wet." Alec said, pulling the car out of the parking lot.

Magnus shrugged. "I enjoy all kinds of weather."

"Do you now? I hadn't noticed." the alpha said with a chuckle. Magnus chuckled again. "So, where do you live?"

"I live not far from here."

"Address."

"Oh you won't need it. I'm not going home."

Alec turned over to him as he pulled towards a stop light. "What?"

Magnus turned over to him. A smile was still on his lips. His cheekbones stuck out from how wide it was. "I'm not going home. I tried to tell you that when you drove all the way to Brooklyn."

"Oh." Alec said. "Sorry."

"It is fine Alexander. If you can just drop me off where you bumped into me." Magnus said.

Alec nodded. He turned his eyes back to the road and drove back towards the city. He brought Magnus back over to the sidewalk where he ruined the groceries he bought before. Some of the fallen items were still there on the floor. Alec pulled the car to the sidewalk. "Thank you so much for the ride." Magnus said with a smile. "And for paying for the groceries. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." the alpha responded.

"So. I will see you around then?" Magnus asked. "At the day care?"

Alec nodded. Magnus grabbed his bags and hopped out of the car. He turned over and waved goodbye once again. Before walking over to the street again. Alec couldn't find himself to leave. He looked over, watching the omega as he made his way down the street. Alec got out of the car, running over and following him. He stayed behind a couple of feet, watching as he approached an apartment complex.

Magnus walked up the steps and spoke to a young man who was sitting there with a toddler on his lap. Alec stayed behind, standing there by the bushes. Alec watched as he placed the bags down beside the man. The man's eyes widened. He started to tell Magnus that he didn't need to. The omega just shook his head, taking the baby in his hands and hugging the man. The man hugged Magnus tightly. Alec smiled. 

Of course he didn't need the groceries for himself. It was for someone else. He was selfless enough to get them for this man with his own money. Magnus pulled away, pressing a kiss to the little girl's cheek. The girl hugged Magnus, jumping up and down in happiness and excitement. The other man pulled the little girl back to the man and walked off. Alec watched him as he walked away and down the opposite road from him. He was... so... different.

"_Oye!_"

Alec tensed, he turned over. The man was looking over at him. He held the girl close and behind him protectively. 

"_¿Quién demonios eres?_ Who the hell are you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry!" Alec called, walking over to him and holding out his hands. "I'm not a stalker or a serial killer, I swear that this... this isn't what it looks like."

The man eyes Alec up and down. He had an angry snarl on his lips and he was growling as he clutched the girl's arm close while keeping her safe behind his tall legs. An alpha. And this alpha was ready to challenge Alec if need be. The baby girl was looking at Alec as she sucked on her fist. Alec smiled and held out his hands. The man looked over across from Alec. "You were following Magnus." he said.

"I... I um... I just dropped him off." Alec said, motioning over to his car a few blocks away.

"Why?"

"I bumped into him and ruined the groceries he bought. I offered to get him replacements and drop him off here. I just... I didn't know that the groceries weren't for him." The alpha raised his eyebrow. Alec held out his hand. "I'm Alec."

"Alec?" the man repeated. "Oh, so you're the Alexander that he's told me about."

"The Alexander?"

"Yes." the man said, moving the baby girl to the opposite arm. He held out his hand. "I'm Raphael. A close friend of Magnus'."

Alec shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The little girl, not at all interested or caring about the conversation that was happening around her, pulled away from the hold of Raphael cried out from the snow falling. She held her arms out, seeing the beautiful snowflakes falling and falling down. Raphael chuckled. "And this is Rosa."

"Well, it is nice to meet you Miss Rosa." Alec said with a smile.

Rose smiled in Alec's direction, moving her hands over to grab at him in hopes to give him a hug. Alec knelt down and gave her a light hug, despite Raphael wanting to hold her back, holding a piece of candy to her. The toddler smiled and took the small candy in her mouth.

"Magnus told me about how you two met." Raphael said, happy that his little sister was contempt with her lemon sucker. "Quite funny. Let me tell you now, my friend needs _no_ alpha. He has been fine for his entire life."

"I know. I understand. I'm sorry. That came out the wrong way when I bumped into him."

"You mean when you stopped walking and blocked the entire sidewalk?"

"Yes. I apologize. To you and I have apologized to Magnus already."

"I know. Magnus tends to see the best in people and forgave you. I still haven't and probably won't. And if I'm being honest, he should have been paying attention as well."

"That is fine. I get it. I'm still very much sorry."

Raphael huffed. He picked up Rosa and rested her on his side, close to him. Alec cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to speak once again, but was stopped from another voice.

"Alexander?"

Alec tensed and turned over. He smiled. "Hi."

Magnus smiled and waved. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I just... I just... wanted to make sure that you were okay." he said. "I didn't know where you were going and you said that the groceries weren't for you... so I... I just wanted to see where you were going and see who you were giving that to."

"Oh. How sweet." Magnus said with a smile.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "You see the best in people too early, that's what will break you down."

"Oh quiet." Magnus said. "Alexander, this is Raphael. He is a close friend of mine."

Alec nodded. Alec just looked over at him, staring at him and rolling his eyes. Magnus huffed and hugged the grumpy alpha, before kissing Rosa's cheek.

"I bought the groceries for him because he is moving from this apartment with my favorite little god sister!" Magnus cried, picking up the toddler and showering her cheeks with kisses. Rosa squealed in happiness.

"Really?" Alec said.

"Yeah." Raphael said. "My folks passed a couple of months ago. This was their place when they moved from Mexico."

"Oh. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. They left me and Rosa a town home in Brooklyn."

"Raphael has been so busy with unpacking and taking care of his sister that he hasn't been able to do certain things. So I took in upon myself to get him some items before he moves." Magnus said with a smile.

"I appreciate it _amigo._" Raphael said.

Alec nodded. Magnus truly was a kind and selfless man.

"I should... I should get going." Alec said, stepping back. "I have to get home. I have... I have some things that I need to take care of."

Magnus nodded. "Alright then." he said with a smile. "Goodbye Alexander."

"Goodbye Magnus." he said with a smile, before slowly turning away and walking over to his car.

Magnus smiled, holding Rosa close.

"I don't like him." Raphael said.

Rosa pulled out her candy. "I... I do." she babbled before clapping her hands.

"So do I my little flower. A you don't like anyone that shows an interest in me." Magnus said, pointing at his friend.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Are you staying for lunch?"

"What do you want me to do, say no to your cooking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa's death made me really sad because something similar happened in my family, where my mom lost one of her siblings. And I wanted to at least, make it right a little. If you know what I mean. Hope you don't mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec spends yet another night with Magnus. And the alpha can't help but notice how he acts around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone!!

Alec smiled as the little boy handed him a small candy cane. He took his graciously. "Thank you." he said.

The boy smiled. He hopped on one foot and ran off to his mother. The mother took her boy's hand and waved goodbye to the alpha. Alec smiled, opening up the candy and lightly licking it. 

"I think that Nick really likes you." Magnus said from behind the alpha.

Alec turned over with a smile. "He's a sweet kid."

Magnus nodded. He got up from the ground with a pile of toys. Alec moved over and grabbed the pile from his arms. Magnus scoffed. "Why thank you Alexander." he said to him, walking over and grabbing his sweater.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

"I have to." Magnus said. "I have to catch the train and pick up some things."

"I can call you a taxi if you really need to leave." Alec offered, moving his hand forward and resting it on Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus smiled, lightly shoving the alpha off of him. "It's fine. I rather enjoying taking the train. It always holds the greatest people and is the source of my funniest stories."

Alec smiled. He moved to speak to him once again, but Izzy came from behind and hugged him. Magnus hugged her back. Alec inhaled through his nose. He couldn't help but he a bit jealous that his time with Magnus was being interrupted by his baby sister. She had spent most of the day with the omega. Laughing and joking while helping the children. During their nap time, all of their time was consumed by being together. And all he wanted to do was speak with him now that the day was over. Alec felt a growl rolling up from his throat. He noticed his body's reaction and stood up straighter, clearing his throat. Why was he acting like this? Especially with Magnus?

Magnus let out another chuckle as he pulls away from Izzy's hug.

"I can give you a ride too if you want." Izzy suggested with a closed mouthed grin.

"And by you, you mean me." Simon called. "I was the one that drove you here. Because you... it my duty. My boyfriend duties to drive you. And my beta duties. Well that doesn't make much sense because you're also a beta. But maybe it's because I'm the man... not to say that women are bad! I-"

Simon's rant was cut off when Ragnor came from behind and slapped his hand over Simon's mouth. "Stop. For the love of god. Stop."

Izzy chuckled. "I know he talks to much, but I love him."

"Not sure why." Jace called.

"Shut it." Izzy yelled, before turning over to Magnus. "Back to what I was saying, I can have Simon drop you some where. I don't really trust taxis."

"Especially in this city." Ragnor said, letting go of Simon's mouth and walking over behind the desk, where Catarina was. He pulled his wife and mate close to him by the waist and nuzzled her neck.

Magnus rolled his eyes. "You have a bad outlook on everything my dear cabbage."

"Do not call me that."

"What?"

"Cabbage."

"I like it." Catarina added to her husband.

"Not helping." Ragnor told her.

"I like it too." Simon said. "Because you're always wearing green. Your eyes are green. You-"

"Shut it Simon." Ragnor, Alec and Jace all yelled in unison.

"Oh leave him alone." Magnus said. "That is the reason that I call him cabbage. And back to what I was saying Isabelle, I don't need you to drive me. Neither do I need you to call me a taxi and waste your money Alexander. You already spent enough when paying for my groceries."

"What, you paid for Magnus' groceries?" Jace called from where he was, behind one of the kid's table and getting ready to throw away their snack plates.

"I... I had to." Alec said. "I spilled them all over the ground when I bumped into him."

"I told you that you didn't need to." Magnus said.

"It's the alpha in him." Izzy said. "Ever since childhood, he had been like this."

"No I haven't." Alec retorted.

"Yes. Yes you have." Jace said to him, pulling over the trash bag over towards the front door.

Alec just rolled his eyes. He looked back over at Magnus. "Are you sure?"

"I am." the omega said.

"So where are you going anyways?" Catarina asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"I have a charity event to attend in a few days." Magnus said to him.

"A charity event. Oh! How fun!" Izzy said.

Jace walked over to the small group that was forming. He placed his hands on his hips and looked over at Magnus. "Why are you involved in so many charities?"

"Because I care a lot about people that are less fortunate than me." Magnus said to the alpha with a smile on his face. "There are bigger problems in the world and one of those problems are the people that I am donating to."

Izzy smiled. She felt her heart start to warm up. Magnus has such a sweetheart to the people around him. And it was so sweet. Ragnor smiled as well, the first time that he has smiled in a long time.

"Magnus was always one to care for others." he said. "Why do you think that he's here all the time."

"Thank you my sweet cabbage." Magnus said.

"I take it back, he's an asshole." Ragnor said.

Alec started to laugh. Jace snickered in his hand and looked over to Magnus, who was smiling as well. The omega threw his scarf around his neck. "I should get going. I will see you guys on Monday."

"Then let me... walk with you." Alec called.

"Didn't you drive here?" Simon called, thinking there was nothing wrong with his question.

"Shut it Lewis." Alec snapped with an alpha growl. The beta immediately shut his mouth.

Magnus chuckled. "You... you don't have to walk me all the way to the train."

"No, I... I want to." Alec said with a smile.

Magnus smiled back. "Well... alright."

Alec grabbed his jacket and his scarf and followed Magnus out of the day care. Izzy stood there inside of the room, dumbfounded. He looked out at the two of them. 

"Something is up with him." Ragnor said.

"I agree." Izzy said in response.

* * *

Alec smiled as he walked beside Magnus. Magnus had his hands inside of his coat pocket as he walked down the street. Alec found himself looking over at him. Looking at the way the sun hit his cheeks. The way that whatever makeup he was wearing was being extenuated by the beautiful sunlight. Magnus turned over. Alec turned away.

"Why do you do that?" Magnus asked.

"Do what? I'm... I'm not doing anything." Alec responded.

The omega chuckled. "Alight then."

"What train do you take?" Alec asked.

"The Q. Then I have to transfer to the R." Magnus said. "I need to head over to Bay Ridge, pick up a few things for an event that I have to go to with my father."

"Well you're in luck." Alec said, walking over to a car and opening it's passenger door. "It just so happens that my car is here and that I need to stop by Bay Ridge as well."

"Alexander! Did you just walk with me so you could give me a ride?"

"Maybe."

Magnus chuckled. "You do not have to go all the way to Bay Ridge just for me."

"It's not that long a drive from here, which is better than your train commute. And it's on my way." the alpha said. "I really don't mind."

Magnus looked over at the opened door. He sighed and walked over. "Fine. This is only because you have heating and it's cold."

Alec chuckled as Magnus sat down in his car. He closed the door for him and hurried over to his side of the car. He pulled himself into his car and started up the engine. Alec became enveloped in Magnus' conversation. His voice was beautiful and the stories that he told just rolled off of the tongue. He was so far just a nice person. So kind and sweet. Alec pulled the car over into the Bay Ridge area. "So, where do you need to go?"

"There's this place that makes the best custom suits over here. My father asked for them to make me a suit for that event that I have to attend." Magnus explained. "Just down this street."

Alec did as he was instructed. He pulled the car down the next street. Magnus held up his hand, motioning for Alec to stop the car. Alec pulled his car into a halt. Magnus pulled himself out of the car. He held the door opened and looked inside.

"Thank you for the ride Alexander." he said with a smile.

"I'll wait for you. I'll drive you home afterwards." Alec said.

"You do not have to do that for me Alexander." the omega said back with a smile.

"I want to." the alpha said back.

"Is this you talking or the alpha in you?"

"This is an Alec thing."

Magnus grinned. "Well... if you insist. I will be right back."

Alec nodded as Magnus closed the door. Alec watched him through the window. He watched as the omega walked inside of the store. He couldn't help but notice the decorations and the people around him. There were golden and green ornaments hanging from a small Christmas tree and small plants of holly all over the outside of the store. The alpha's eyes went over to another alpha standing outside of the store. Her eyes were watching Magnus from when he entered and exited. Her eyes were filled with lust and desire from when Magnus entered the place.

Alec growled.

He hated that.

People looking at Magnus like he was an object. Like he was something to be won. Like he was a trophy. He wasn't. This woman, this bitch, didn't even know Magnus. Know how kind he was. Who he was. His growl went away when Magnus exited, a huge pile in tow in his arms. Alec, alpha mode overtaken him, jumped out of the car and took the pile from Magnus' arms. The other man was shocked that he had ended up beside him so fast.

Magnus looked over at Alec as he so graciously took his suit from him. He blushed as Alec carried it himself over to the backseat of his car. He was so kind. Especially towards him after their first encounter. First it was buying him new groceries. And now it was offering him a ride and helping him. Magnus placed his hands behind him and walked over to the car. Magnus ran his finger against the hood of the car. He wanted to thank him, say something to show his gratitude. But no words came out. His lips were almost sealed shut.

Magnus cleared his throat, blushing at how embarrassing this was. "I-I... I um... I never noticed how beautiful this car is." he said.

Alec looked up. His car wasn't like a luxury sports car. But it was still a beautiful car. "Thank you." he said.

Magnus looked up. "You are most welcome."

"Can I drop you off at home?"

"Me? No. I do not need to head home just yet."

"Well... neither do I."

"Oh. You don't have someone waiting for you?"

"No. I live alone. My sister lives with Simon."

"Talkative guy he is."

"You think?" Alec asked, earning a chuckle from the omega in front of him. "Yeah. They live together. And my brother just moved in with his girlfriend Clary."

"So it's just you tonight?"

"Just me."

Magnus smiled. "I have... nothing else to do tonight either."

Alec looked over in front of him. His eyes met with the three different restaurants that he saw on the streets. The alpha looked back over at Magnus. "How about... how about we grab dinner?"

"Dinner?" Magnus repeated.

"There's a lot of restaurants in this neighborhood. We can... get something to eat. If you want that is." Alec said.

"You know, I wouldn't mind grabbing a bite to eat." Magnus said.

Alec nodded. He closed the doors to his cars and locked them. He walked over to the sidewalk where Magnus was standing. He was holding out his hand with a smile. Alec looked back over at the alpha woman sitting in front of the store. She was staring down Magnus and him. He immediately placed his hand on Magnus' shoulder, a smile on his face. He didn't even bother to look back at the woman. His eyes were focused once again on Magnus as they walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Magnus' smile never left him when he and Alec walked to the restaurant. It was still wide and evident on his face as Alec pulled his jacket off of his own shoulders when they entered. Alec was nothing but a gentleman alpha since their first meeting. And Magnus was not at all opposed to it. Alec laid the coat behind the chair and took a seat across from Magnus. "Have you ever been here?" he asked.

"I have. It is an amazing restaurant." the omega said to Alec. He opened up the napkin in front of him and laid it over his lap. "They have the best Italian food that I have ever eaten."

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Alec said. "You haven't had my mom's pasta aglio olio e peperoncino."

"Oh? You're Italian?"

"Half. My mom's family immigrated from Italy when she was still in the womb and my father is actually Cuban. Izzy looks the most Hispanic out of all of us though."

"Then you must love going out to places like this."

The alpha shrugged. "No Italian restaurant will ever be as good as the food that my mom cooks for me."

Magnus chuckled. Alec smiled a bit wider. "I understand that. What I wouldn't give to get some of my mom's home cooked food."

"When is the last time that you visited her?" Alec asked.

The omega's smile slowly faded and he looked down at his lap. Alec frowned. It was obvious that she was no longer with him. Why would he ask such a question? Now Magnus was upset. Now he made Magnus upset. What kind of moron... The alpha loomed his hand forward and took a hold of Magnus'. Magnus looked up.

"I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

Magnus chuckled. "You are very sweet. I'm not upset Alexander. It's fine. How could you have known?"

Alec nodded. That was true. Magnus looked back up and smiled. He motioned over to the menu. Alec pulled his hand away from Magnus' and handed him the menu. Alec then looked down at the menu, trying to hide the blush that was on his cheeks and the way that he was smiling with Magnus around. Why was the omega having this kind of effect on him? He was never flustered like this. Ever.

Magnus looked over and smiled as a beta approached him. "Good evening gentleman. Welcome to The Jade Front. Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll just have water." Alec said.

"I'll have have a glass of Ornellaia Merlot." Magnus said with a smile.

"An excellent choice." the waiter said, looking over at Magnus. A bit longer than what was needed.

Alec growled once more. "You know what." he called. "I think that I'll have some wine to. Bring the entire bottle."

"Alec-" Magnus called.

"I'll pay for it." Alec said to the waiter, not even bothering with Magnus' protest.

"Well alright." the waiter said. "Do have an idea of what you want to order for entrees?"

"I'll have the grilled steak with french fries." Alec said.

"Alrighty. And you beautiful?" the beta asked.

Alec's nose twitched as his growl was slowly rising up to his throat. Beautiful? Beautiful?! How dare he! Magnus bit his lip and looked away from the waiter, placing both hands on the menu. "I'll um... I'll have a pizza with Alfredo sauce instead of tomato sauce and spinach."

"Alright then. I'll be back with your wine." the beta said, turning over and walking away.

Magnus turned back to Alec. Alec looked to him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. People just... tend to always flirt with me. Probably because I'm an omega. Or a man that wears makeup." Magnus said.

"Don't justify people's actions. You should let them know it their flirtations are unwarranted." Alec told him.

"It doesn't bother me that much Alec. But... it does seem to bother you."

"Of course it does. Why do people do that to you?"

Magnus coughed. "It's probably because of my past."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You know those people?"

"No. But the way that I acted a while ago, changed my scent. It's... stronger. I bit more... sexy if you know." Magnus explained.

Alec raised his eyebrows. The scent hadn't actually bothered him. Or affected him that way. It was definitely a noticeable smell that gives the omega vibe. But it is not sexy at all. If anything... it's just... beautiful. Beautiful to him. Sweet smelling to the nose. Alec reached over the table once more and took Magnus' hand in his. Magnus looked over at him as the alpha rubbed his knuckles comfortably.

Magnus kind of expected for Alec to ask him about what happened. What he had done when he was younger. But... he didn't. He was comforting him. Rubbing comforting circles onto his knuckles and just looking at him. Almost in understanding. "You don't have to tell me anything." he said. "It still is no excuse to how people look and react around you."

Magnus smiled. Alec was... certainly something. He had never met an alpha like him. Other than his father, Raphael and Ragnor, Alec was special. Magnus looked down, hiding the blush that was forming on his face. The waiter returned moments later with a bottle of wine. He moved to open the bottle, eyes immediately looking at Magnus. Alec loomed over and snatched the bottle. His body was a bit close to the beta and they met eyes. Alec growled at him and stared at him. The beta hissed and pulled back.

"Sorry." he said. "T-Terribly sorry."

And with that he rushed to leave. Alec chuckled, opening the bottle with his hand. Magnus stared at him. He was protective. And sweet. Magnus looked down again. What was it about him that made Magnus want to stay with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My train knowledge as a New Yorker as finally paid off!
> 
> Probably not tho 😂


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec sees Magnus once again, being the kind man that he is while at a ball for Lightwood Corps.
> 
> And his protective alpha instincts take over in a way that he and Magnus did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plain and simple, I am planning to write a sequel for this story. I just finished all of the chapters the other day and I've been editing here and there every time I post for this story. I probably want to get that one written and up Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Not gonna give any spoilers because you guys haven't read the ending of this fic yet 😉. But if you can guess what that will be about...
> 
> Let me know if you'd like that! I'll start it right away! Enjoy this new chappie! 🎅🏽🎄💛

"Alec, I swear to God that I am going to kill you!"

"Trust me, I'll kill you first!"

"I will drag your ass across this place. Hurry it along!"

Izzy! I do not need this!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Do not raise your voice at me alpha!" Izzy snapped from outside of the dressing room, holding out her perfectly manicured finger to the closed door. "This is an important event and you wear the same damn suit every single time!"

"Because I like that suit and it still fits fine. What's the point of buying something new?" Alec called back, opening the door just a smidge and peeking his head out to look at his baby sister.

"This is a really important event." Izzy said to him. "The least that you could do is wear a new suit."

Alec sighed, he pulled the door open and walked out. Izzy clapped her hand, seeing the suit that she had pretty much forced her brother to wear. It was dark red with silver accents all over the blazer and pants. Alec huffed, looking at his sister's reaction. "It's a suit Iz." he said to her.

"A very nice looking suit!" Izzy said back. "I love it. Izzy seal of approval. Now go and take it off now so I can pay."

Alec rolled his eyes and walked back into the dressing room. He was out in a matter of seconds. Back in the same overworn sweater and jeans that he's owned since college. Izzy walked over and pulled her arm through his curved elbow. She walked him out of the dressing room. Alec watched as she pulled the middle finger on some of the men that were giving her rude looks as she left. His sister took no shit from anyone. It was always enjoyable to watch. Alec chuckled. Despite being a beta, his sister had such a alpha attitude towards her.

And the people around her always acted accordingly.

Izzy walked him to the cashier and set the suit down on the counter. "Do you know what are you wearing for this ball?" he asked.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" the beta asked, almost offended. But she chuckled, slapping her brother's arm playfully. "I do. I sent Simon to pick it up for me."

"Of course you did." Alec said. "That beta will do anything for you."

"Because he loves me."

"Too much in my opinion."

"You love me too much."

"I have the right to. I'm your big brother."

Izzy rolled her eyes as she took the bag from the cashier. She handed the bag to her brother. Alec took it without question and followed her out of the store. She strutted out of the store like she owned the place and sashayed down the parking lot towards her car. As Alec was walking down, his eyes wandered down the lot. The alpha noticed a couple walking down towards the store, the opposite direction he and Izzy were going. The man was holding his wife and mate close. His hand was rested against her pregnant belly. The woman had a warm smile on her face as her husband caressed her stomach. The man had a loving and protective look in his eyes.

Alec smiled as he saw them leave. He turned away, walking to quickly follow up with his sister. He's always wanted to be a father. He's like the dad that he never got for his siblings. But he had given up love and did not want it or deserve it in his life. So fatherhood was given up to him. But... his mind went to Magnus again.

The beautiful omega whom he had dinner with last night and seen for a while around the day care. The omega who had a heart of gold. Alec walked into the front seat of his sister's car, thinking about him. How they would be together if they were like that couple that he just saw. If they loving and caring like that. A couple that held hands in public and did everything together. How the omega would be when he carried his-

Alec instantly shook away the thought. How much of an asshole was he? To think about impregnating Magnus. About Magnus being pregnant?! He was sick. And besides, that would never happen. Especially with Magnus. Or anyone for that matter. Love wasn't for him.

"You okay Alec?" Izzy asked as she started the car and rubbed heat to her hands.

Alec turned to her and nodded. "I'm good."

"You wanna pick up lunch?"

"Nah. There will be food at the ball."

* * *

The ball. It wasn't something that shocked the two siblings. Balls for companies had happened before. They usually attend ten or eleven a year. And three to five of them are usually during the holiday months. Alec usually had nice nights going to them. Mostly because he was with his siblings. And sometimes every once in a while he would find a warm body to bring to his bed and to pleasure until they screamed. That only happened maybe once a year. Or every three. And it was usually fun to attend. The balls were usually charity balls or to award some workers who did their best while working for him or the other companies.

And this one was no exception... expect for sleeping with someone part. It was a charity ball. One for donations to give to children who cannot afford a holiday this Christmas. It was always nice to give back to people. Alec adored it, mostly because he was an alpha in love with take care of others. He sighed audibly, looking in the window of the car and adjusting his tie. His sister definitely had style. But that style did not get along with comfortable.

"Stop fiddling with the tie." called Jace who was sitting next to him. He didn't even have to look up from his phone. "Izzy will kill you if you mess one thing up on that suit."

"This neck tie is fucking killing me." Alec growled.

"Deal with it." Jace called. "You could have bought a comfortable tie all by yourself."

Alec looked up and huffed at his brother. It was true. But he was not going to admit it. Alec turned over and watched as the car pulled up towards the beautiful museum. Alec smiled, seeing the larger than life decorations and wonderful lights flaring from the outside. The driver walked out of the car and opened the door for the alphas inside. "Thank you." he called to him with a smile.

"Thanks." Jace said, handing the driver a small stack of twenties. "I'll call when we're needed, okay?"

"You got it Mr. Herondale." the man said with a nod. "Have a nice night."

Jace turned back over to his brother. Alec turned over and walked over towards the entrance. He looked around at how beautiful everyone looked. Beautiful dresses in holiday colors and suits that matched their dates. Alec smiled. It was beautiful here. Alec watched up the steps of the museum and over to the entrance doors. Alec went into his blazer and handed the invitation to the security guard checking who was supposed to come inside and who was not.

The alpha guard took the invitation and handed it back. "Have a nice night Mr. Lightwood. Your sister is already inside. A worker will help you and send you to their table."

"Thank you sir." Alec nodded, walking over and inside of the museum. Sure enough, like the guard had told him, a worker approached him and Jace and slowly led him over towards the exhibit room where everyone would be sitting and eating. Alec followed him over a beautiful room. Some of the exhibit items had been moved into another room where they wouldn't be bothered or injured. Now the room was filled with circular tables and holiday decorations.

There was red tablecloths and centerpieces made with holly and fake diamonds. There was silver wine glasses and dining ware. In the corner of the room there was a band playing music. Alec smiled hearing the jazzy renditions of usually Christmas themed music. The worker walked him over towards a table in the middle of the room. Izzy was seated at the table, looking into her pocket mirror and reapplying her lip gloss. Simon was seated next to her, humming along to the music that was playing with an arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Izzy turned over once she was done and smiled. "Hey guys! You wore the suit!"

"Did I really have a choice in the matter?" Alec asked, pressing a kiss against her temples. "Hi there Simon."

"Hi Alec. Hi Jace." Simon said with a smile.

"Hey Simon." Jace said, sitting down. "How come you got to bring your boyfriend?"

"Because Clary is sick?" Izzy asked.

"What? She is?!" Jace asked, sitting up from the chair that he had just sat up on.

"I thought you knew." Simon said. "She's at home with Maryse and Luke with a head cold."

"Oh." Jace said. "Then... then maybe... then maybe I should-"

Alec rolled his eyes. "Do you want to go back and see her?"

"No. Stay." Izzy said. "Clary is fine. She's with mom. And you know how mom is when someone is sick."

"She'll take care of her." Simon said.

"But mom's not her alpha. I should... I should probably-"

"Aw! How cute! You'd actually come for me?"

Jace jumped, turning over and looking behind him. And sure enough, there was his omega. He smiled instantly, taking her in his arms and placing a kiss against her neck. Clary chuckled. She placed down her clutch and waved at everyone at the table.

"How you doing red?" Alec asked as she took Jace's seat and Jace sat beside her, hand still in hers.

"Doing well. Doing great." she responded.

"Did you have to prank and scare me like that?" Jace asked her.

"Yeah." everyone at the table responded in unison.

"Don't be upset." Clary said, batting her eyelashes at him. "I am very much flattered that you care so much."

Jace rolled his eyes at them, turning over and focusing on his beautiful omega. He caressed her cheek gently. Alec smiled, watching the way she was with him. The way that he genuinely cared for her. And how scared he was when had found out from Izzy that she might have been sick. He turned over and saw Simon and Izzy doing the same thing. Simon, pressing a kiss to her lips, despite the lip gloss that she had just applied and despite the color and glitter that would get all over his own lips. The two betas were just so in love. It was adoring and lovely to see his brother and sister in love.

Alec was going to speak on their affection towards one another when someone tapped his shoulder. Alec raised his eyebrow and turned over, meeting eyes with another alpha. He stood up immediately and smiled.

"Mr. Lightwood." the man said, holding out his hand. "The workers just informed me that you have arrived. Finally, we meet. I'm Asmodeus Bane."

"CEO of Bane Industries." Alec said shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you finally."

"The pleasure is mine." Asmodeus responded.

Alec gestured over. "These are my siblings. My right hand man and brother, Jace Herondale."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Bane." Jace said, shaking his extended hand again with a smile.

"And this is my sister, Isabelle." Alec introduced.

"Ah yes. I was acquainted with your sister before you arrived." Asmodeus explained with a smile. "My son is a big fan of your cosmetics brand."

"Really?" Izzy asked with a smile, squeezing her beta's hand.

"Yes. He is very excited for foundation and concealer launch. Mostly because he knows how inclusive the shades will be."

"I care about inclusiveness in makeup."

"Well, my son will be out and a few moments. I'm sure that he would love to meet you."

"And I would love to meet him." Izzy said.

"I would very much like to speak with you some more about Lightwood Corps Mr. Lightwood." Asmodeus said with a smile. "But I must get through with the auction."

"Auction?" Simon asked.

"Yes. It is a charity ball and auction." Asmodeus answered with a polite grin. "We will be selling a few items to some of the people here. And all proceeds go to holiday charites everywhere. I must go. I will speak with you later Mr. Lightwood."

Alec nodded. The alpha adjusted his tie and walked away from the table, approaching the small stage that was set up. Asmodeus walked up to it and smiled at the people in front of him. The band slowly stopped playing their music. The lead singer, took his microphone and handed it to the CEO. Asmodeus held it and waved at the audience in front of him.

"Evening everyone. Thank you so much for coming out here to support the people that are less fortunate than you and I." Asmodeus said. "Today's auction, we will giving away tons of holiday prizes and gifts to you all. And the money of the highest bidder will go to many different charities to help those in need during this happy season."

The audience clapped. Alec smiled, clapping his hands as well.

Asmodeus nodded. "You will find your number cards underneath of your seats. Now, let us start with the first auction item."

* * *

"And the romantic weekend getaway to the Rochester winter cabin is sold to the beautiful woman in the silver dress!"

Alec smiled, clapping. That beta had just bought that get away for four thousand dollars. So far it was the highest bid and that money was all going to those in need. Jace clapped as well, rolling his eyes though. He had lost that bid by two thousand more dollars. He was really hoping to get it for him and Clary to spend time in after Christmas. But he was just happy that the money was being spent to someone else in need.

"And now for the next bid, and personally, it is my favorite." Asmodeus said with a smile, walking over to the edge of the stage. He held his hand out to a man and helped him up the stage.

Alec was paying attention closely as he sipped his wine. But when the lights came on the man, Alec's white wine spilled all over the table. Izzy gasped in shock as the wine ended up everywhere. Clary started to slap Alec's back, scared that he was choking or that it went down the wrong pipe. But it wasn't that at all. He was just shocked, utterly shocked, seeing the man on the stage. Magnus. Beautiful Magnus from before. He was dressed in the same suit that he had picked up the night that they had had dinner.

The omega looked radiant. The suit was covered in shimmer. Not sequins. But just shimmer that shone in the spotlight. Magnus held Asmodeus' hand until he was pulled over to the center of the stage.

"This everyone, is my darling and only son, Magnus." Asmodeus said.

Alec spit out his wine once again.

"Wait... Magnus is son of Asmodeus Bane?" Jace asked.

"I knew that there was something familar about him. I mean... look at his eyes." Izzy said in response to Jace.

Magnus blushed, moving some hair out of his eyes and waving to everyone. Alec's eyes were locked on him, not even listening to whatever Simon was trying to tell him.

"My son has so graciously volunteered to offer himself up as an auction item tonight." Asmodeus explained. "We will be auctioning off a date with my son and along with that a beautiful night with him in my family's Pennsylvania home."

Alec's ears immediately started perking, hearing what people were saying. How they were reacting.

"Oh my God, he's beautiful." remarked the woman that had just bought the romantic getaway. 

"Look at him." said another man. "He's gorgeous."

Asmodeus smiled. "Let's start the bid at five hundred. Do I hear five hundred?"

"Five hundred!" called a woman in the back, holding up her card.

Alec was growling now. It was audible.

"Five hundred!" Asmodeus called. "Do I hear six?"

"Six!" called another woman.

"Seven!" screamed another.

One woman stood up from her seat, holding up her numbered card. "Eight hundred dollars!"

"Eight hundred?! Eight hundred it is!" Asmodeus called with a smile. "Let me tell you a bit about my son. He is twenty nine years old, the heir to Bane Industries, an apsiring fashion designer and owner of beautifully kind heart. Anything to add my boy?"

Magnus smiled and took the microphone. "Hello everyone." he said with a grin. "I am one that loves others more than I love myself. I am a professional dancer and.... oh! I am openly bisexual."

That was it.

That was the hit.

That was the drop of blood in the shark infested water.

"One thousand!" called out a man at the table next to Alec.

"A thousand!" Asmodeus called.

"Three thousand!" called another man, growling with want for the omega.

Alec scoffed. 

"Wow. So many people want that date with Magnus." Izzy asked.

"He is a beautiful man." Simon said.

Alec slammed his hand down on the table. Enough was enough. He stood up, holding his card. "Five thousand five hundred dollars!"

Magnus and Asmodeus turned over to him in shock. The other people in the dining area turned over to him also. Magnus smiled. Recognizing the alpha that he had seen for days now and shared a dinner with.

"Fifty five hundred! Wow!" Asmodeus cried, before covering the microphone and looking to his son. "This is... a lot."

"It's for a good cause father." Magnus said. "For people in need. It's fine."

Asmodeus sighed and turned back to the audience. "Do I hear six thousand?"

The man next to Alec's table called out again. "Seven thousand!"

"Nine thousand!" cried Alec, growling that man's way.

"Oh my God." Simon said laughing. "This is getting good."

Izzy slapped his shoulder.

"Ten!" the man yelled.

"Eleven!"

The man scoffed. "Fine then." he called, before raising his numbered card. "Twenty six thousand dollars!"

Magnus covered his face, almost in embarrassment that this was the length that was going around for him.

"Do I hear twenty seven thousand?" Asmodeus called, even though he was looking right at Alec.

Alec laughed, kissing his teeth. He held up his card. "Thirty thousand dollars!"

The man next to him scoffed. Magnus' eyes widened, hearing the prince. The previous high price was four thousand. Now it was in the double digits of the thousands.

"Do I hear a higher bid?" Asmodeus asked, looking over at the man. The man scoffed. He was in shock. He turned over to Alec, then back at Asmodeus. Before shaking his head and taking his seat. Asmodeus smiled. "Sold then to the gentleman in the red and silver suit!"

Magnus smiled at Alec, clapping his hands. Alec nodded at the applause that he was getting, slowly taking his seat.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy called to her big brother.

"Yeah, what happened Al?" Jace asked.

Alec's eyes weren't on them. They were on Magnus as he slowly walked off of the stage. "Nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish that I had $30,000 to throw to people in need. Even though I don't, I will be donating this year to some charities. I hope you will too.
> 
> See you tomorrow! 🖤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is nervous for his date with Magnus, and he has no idea why.
> 
> Asmodeus and Raphael let it be known why they do not trust the alpha of the Lightwood family

Alec smiled as the couple that he was just speaking to left. They were sweet people, they had a nice talk about candy they liked as children. He took a sip of his refilled wine glass and turned over, going to look for his sister. As he turned, he immediately was met with the chest of an alpha taller than him. Alec took a step back and smiled. "Mr. Bane." he called with a smile, holding out his hand again.

Asmodeus sighed, very uneasily and shook Alec's own hand. "That was a... very high bid that you made."

"Yes. It goes for a good cause, that's what matters." Alec said. "I would have donated more."

"Yes. But would you have really? I mean, donate to something not for a cause other than a date with my son?" Asmodeus asked, his nostrils beginning to flare up.

"Enough father." called the boy that he was speaking about. Magnus came from behind his alpha father and smiled at Alec. "Alexander."

"Magnus, hey." Alec said with a smile. "You... you look great tonight."

"Why thank you." Magnus said with a little bow. "Father, this is the guy that I've been telling you so much about."

Asmodeus turned over to his son. He then looked over at Alec again. "This... this that Alexander that you've told me about."

"Yeah." Magnus said with a grin.

"The kind alpha?"

"You call me that?" Alec asked, looking over at him with a blush and a smile.

"What? That is what you are." Magnus said. "And... thank you for your donation. That was such a generous amount that you donated to those in need."

"It was nothing."

"It was for you really son." Asmodeus stated, picking up a glass of wine that was being passed about by the workers.

"No. Alexander is the perfect man. Perfect alpha. He cares a lot about the people around him and the people less than him. That's why he gave up so much. Not for me.."

"He didn't donate for any of the other auction items."

"You're just being protective." Magnus said, turning over to Alec and ignoring his growls. "Thank you Alexander."

"Y-You're welcome." he said.

"So, I guess that you'll have to take me out then." the omega said, taking the phone from the front pocket of Alec's blazer. He started typing in the phone and handed it back. "There's my number."

Alec smiled. He patted his pocket. "Thanks. I'll um... I'll text you. Yeah?"

"Yeah." Magnus said with a smile. He turned to his father and patted his cheek. "Play nice."

"Yeah, yeah." Asmodeus said, watching as his son walked over.

Alec turned over, watching Magnus as he walked over. Magnus walked towards one of the guests. He hugged her and then knelt down, starting to play patty cake with one of her young twins. Alec smiled. He was such an amazing omega. An amazing person. He was sweet to all that he knew. Just like any omega should.

Asmodeus cleared his throat, getting the attention of the alpha back. Alec turned back around and smiled at the alpha.

"Listen... you might not know my son that well, but I do. I raised him. I know him better than anyone." Asmodeus said. "And I will always be one of the alpha in his life. I will always be here to protect him. I know that you spent that money to keep him away from the others in the audience."

Alec was shocked that Asmodeus could even figure that out. How did he know? Jace was too an alpha but he didn't suspect a thing when he started throwing his money around. "Mr. Bane. I-"

Asmodeus held his hand up, silencing him. "Don't. I can tell that you have feelings for him. That there is something there for my boy that you do not understand or know yet."

"How do you know?"

"That's how I was around my wife when we first met."

Alec eyed him up and down. "Mr. Bane I..."

"You like my boy. I can tell. But I do not know why, but there is something about you Mr. Lightwood, that I do not at all trust."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That I don't trust you or your judgment. Especially around my son. So you better watch yourself. Especially with him. Because if you hurt him... so help me God, nothing with help you."

Alec just stood there in shock. Asmodeus walked past him and over to his other guest. Alec turned away, looking to follow him. But his eyes met with Magnus' form again. Magnus had one of the toddler twins sitting on his lap while he was doing a magic trick in front of the other. He smiled again. 

There was something about Magnus, Asmodeus was right. There was nothing at all that could possibly explain what he felt for the omega. He smiled. Magnus looked up and waved at Alec. Alec waved back. His blush was rising and rising. And it was because of that beautiful omega a few feet in front of him.

There was one thing that Asmodeus did not get. That he would never hurt Magnus. If he was going to let love in, Magnus was going to be the only one. And he was going to be protected. He was going to be cherished. He will never ever feel alone. His alpha was not going to let anything ever happen to that omega. He was going to prove Asmodeus wrong.

* * *

Magnus struggled, reaching over to the door knob with all of the bouquet of flowers and boxes in his hand. It was taking time for him to reach for the key hole. The omega scoffed as the keys slipped out of his fingers and fell. His hand had barely reached the door before it had fallen. Magnus looked down. He scoffed.

"Hey, hey, let me get that." Asmodeus called, jumping up the steps to his home. He reached over, picking up his falling keys and unlocked the door for him.

"Father." Magnus called.

"Nope. I got it." Asmodeus said, opening the door and taking two bouquets from his son's hand and motioning out to the door. Magnus rolled his eyes and walked inside of his home. Magnus walked over and set down the boxes and flowers on the island. Asmodeus loomed in, pulling off his blazer. "You know, I don't like that Lightwood boy."

"First of all, that came out if literally nowhere. And secondly my dear and loving father, why?" Magnus asked, turning back over into the huge home. "You hungry?"

"I ate Mags. You?"

"I'm okay."

"Good."

"Now, why don't you like Alexander." Magnus asked.

"There's something about him that I do not trust or like." Asmodeus said. "I've met many alphas in my life, yet I can not quite understand why this man is hard to understand. There is a secret about him. And I do not at all like or understand it."

"Oh please. You're just overprotective of me."

"I believe that I have the right to be. I am your father and an alpha at that. And I am supposed to protect you. Especially after... after what happened."

"I can protect yourself. I can deal with him if need be. And I'm fine now. That was so long ago."

"It still feels like yesterday to me." the alpha said sadly. "I'm always worried... if... if that happened again-"

"It won't. It won't." Magnus told him. "I am fine father. I promise. Don't go all alpha on me."

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. But he gave his son a one armed hug nonetheless. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I'm fine to get home on my own father. And you just got home."

"Are you sure?" Asmodeus asked, cupping his cheek in his hand. "It's just... what if... talking about what happened always worries me. And then I get in my alpha state and-"

"I know father. I know. Okay? I will be fine going home on my own. I'll call a cafe service if it makes you feel any better." Magnus said.

Asmodeus sighed. "Alright. Drive safe son."

"Bye father." Magnus said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and walking off. Asmodeus watched as his son put his coat back on and left. He smiled, sitting down on his couch and pulling out his tablet.

* * *

"Flowers. Flowers. I need about a dozen flowers." Alec said as he rushed inside of his offices, moving towards the front door of his offices. The alpha was struggling to hold onto his coat, his bag and the multiple folders all at once. "I don't know anything about flowers, but I just... I just need them. Can you help?"

Alec stood there right at his desk, moving over and holding his phone to his ear. He ran back out of the office, pressing his shoulder against his phone to keep it where it needed to be. He walked over to his secretary's desk and smiled at her. He knelt down and started writing something on the post it note that was on her desk.

"Well what flowers scream romantic to you?" he asked to the phone.

Rachel looked over at him. She chuckled at bit from the flush on his face. He handed her the sticky note, with the list of items that he needed taken care of. Rachel looked down at the note and read it, nodding. She leaned down below her desk and held up a cup of coffee. "A large coffee made black. Half of a sugar and a small drop of milk."

Alec smiled. He took the cup and moved the phone back into his hand. "Thank you Rachel... look, I know that not a lot of flowers are in season, but I need them! It's... it's very important!"

Rachel chuckled again as Alec rushed over inside of the room and to his desk. He sat down on the desk and opening up his laptop, placing the phone call on speaker and looking over to his scree.

_"Okay sir, I have some flowers here. I have some orange and white amaryllis, some carnations and some Transvaal daisies."_ the florist said.

"Amaryllis! The amaryllis please. I'll need a dozen of those by tonight. Seven o' clock."

_"A bouquet of those will be about forty dollars."_

"It's fine. Price doesn't matter." Alec said. "I just need those flowers ready. Thanks."

Alec hung up the phone and turned over to his computer. He looked over at the place that he had looked up. It was a simple place. Alec had already taken the omega to dinner. The alpha in him wouldn't allow him to do that once more. And he wanted this date to be a bit more fun. He wanted Magnus to have fun. And maybe taking him out on a date like this seemed fun. Plus it would be free to attend. Alec emailed the address to himself and started to write down a few things that he needed to know for this date.

The alpha seemed completely interested and enthused in figuring out what he would be doing for this tonight. He did not even notice or see his sister come and enter his office. "Um... Alec?"

"Yeah? Yeah what is it?" Alec called, not even looking up.

"What is it? You can look up at your sister." the beta said, snapping at him in a joking tone.

Alec looked up immediately at her. "Sorry. I'm sorry. What, what is it?"

"What's up with you?" Izzy asked. "Does it involve someone named... Magnus Bane?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Because Rachel told me about your flower escapades."

"I don't know shit about flowers Iz. I needed some help. Is that so evil?"

"You are invested in this. You haven't bought flowers since two years ago."

"I thought that Magnus would like them. I read an article about omegas, it said that they liked flowers." Alec said, pointing over to his computer

"But you're allergic to flowers." Izzy stated. "Which is why you haven't bought some since two years ago."

"I can pop an allergy pill." Alec stated.

Izzy chuckled. "Damn, you have it rough."

"Have what rough?" Alec asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. It's your crush on Magnus."

"I don't have a crush on him."

"So you just spent all that money for no reason at all?"

Alec blushed turning away. "It's because... um... I'm... um... uh-" Izzy looked at her brother. She gave him a stare. Alec sighed, getting up. "I don't have time for this right now Iz. I have some work to do."

"You can't hide from me Alec." Izzy called as he rushed out of the room. "I know you better than anyone!"

"No you don't!"

Izzy chuckled. She looked down at the screen that he had left open. She sat down on her brother's chair and looked. She smiled, pressing her hand to her cheek. She had no idea that her brother was one for the romantics.

* * *

"I do not trust that Alec. At all." Raphael called, placing a plate of food in front of his little sister. "What do we say Rosa?"

"Thank... thank you_ hermano_." she said with a smile.

The alpha smiled, pinching her cheek and encouraging her to eat the food in front of her. Raphael picked up another plate and placed in front of Asmodeus. The older man smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Santiago, I appreciate you cooking for me." Asmodeus called.

"Not a problem Mr. Bane."

"Finally someone who agrees with me about Alec Lightwood."

"You two are only agreeing with each other because you're alphas." Magnus said with a chuckle as he pulled himself out of the kitchen. Rosa noticed the omega and cried out for him. Magnus rushed over and pressed kisses to her chubby little cheek. "Something that you want sweetie?"

"_L-Leeche _please." she said.

"No little flower. It's _leche. _Not leech." Raphael said.

"Leeches are disgusting." Asmodeus said, making a grossed out face that ended up making the little girl laugh. "Now you try."

"_L-L-Leche? Leche?_"

"Very good Rosa!" Magnus said, high fiving her while Raphael kissed her hair. Magnus got up and got her a cup of cold milk. She smiled and nodded thankfully. "Now, onto this date of mine."

"It's not a date." Raphael and Asmodeus both groaned in unison.

"It's not a date!" Rosa yelled too, raising her fork.

"You can't argue with her." Raphael stated with a grin.

"It is a date." Magnus said. "That is what he won. I date with me tonight."

"I really wish that I never let you convince me to put you up as an item." Asmodeus groaned, pouring himself for white wine. "You want some Mr. Santiago?"

"It's just Raphael Mr. Bane."

"It's just Asmodeus, Mr. Santiago."

"Stop it!" Magnus called from the corner of the room, where he was cleaning up an imaginary mess.

Asmodeus and Raphael chuckled. "I'm on Rosa duty. I don't drink when I keep my eye on her."

"A fair analogy." the alpha said back, placing the glass and wine away for himself.

"Magnusth." Rosa called. "What are you doing?"

Magnus looked up, holding the feather duster in his hand. "Nothing sweetie. Just... cleaning."

"Why?" Asmodeus said. "This place is literally spotless."

"What do you mean? It's a mess."

"You literally packed this place up!" Raphael called. "And it's a mess?"

"Why are you so nervous?" Asmodeus asked.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Nervous. Me. No."

"Yes." Raphael said back.

"I don't know why I'm nervous." the omega said to the two alphas staring inventively at him. "There's just... just something about him. Something that... that I don't know."

"Maybe that something that you feel is the something that I don't trust." Asmodeus said. "I'm telling you, there is something about that alpha that I do not like. At all."

"I agree." Raphael said.

"I want some more _cochinita pibil_ Rapha." Rosa called.

"Okay sweetheart." the alpha said, getting up from his seat, kissing her head and walking to their kitchen.

"You both don't trust anything or anyone. I think that he's kind. And... and sweet. And caring. I think that... that I... I dunno. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of him. Or embarrass him because he's going out with me."

"I'll embarrass his ass when I lay him out on the floor if he hurts you." Asmodeus stated with the shrug of his shoulders.

"Father!" Magnus cried.

"What?" the alpha asked, compltely unfazed by Magnus' ourburst. His son just chuckled though and pressed a kiss to his head. "You are your mother's boy. So kind and sweet."

"So when are you leaving for this thing?" Raphael asked.

"Tonight. Alexander is going to pick me up from my place." Magnus answered. "Speaking of, I should probably go."

"You're leaving?" Rosa asked, quivering her lip in sadness.

"Not for long my flower." Magnus said hugging her. "Just for the day. Tomorrow I'll ask Rapha-"

"Don't call me that."

"If we can hang out. Maybe go to the park? I'll bring Chairman."

Rosa's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"But you promise to be a good girl?" the omega asked.

"I promise!"

Magnus chuckled and pressed a kiss to her temple. Asmodeus moved to stand up, struggling with his cane out of grasp. Magnus rushed over and helped his father, taking his shoulder gently and handing him the cane. "Now what would I do without you?" he said with a smile.

"You'll probably never find out." the omega replied.

"I'll drop him home, no need to worrry Mr. Santiago." Asmodeus said.

Raphael, who looked white as a sheet when Magnus said he would be leaving, got a bit less pale. He always worried for his friend. Especially after what happened all those years ago. "Have a nice night Mr. Bane."

"And you as well."

"Bye pal." Raphael said, hugging Magnus tightly. "If that _hijo de una cabra madre_ hurts you or disrespects you again-"

"I will be fine." Magnus said. "Come on father."

Asmodeus waved goodbye to Rosa once more before following his omega son out the door.

* * *

Alec looked at himself in the mirror of his apartment. He was smoothing out the clothes that were on his back. For once, he actually cared about what was on his body for someone else. Alec was either in a suit for work, because that was just what you wore in a corporate office, or his overworn sweaters and jeans. But, now he actually wanted to be presentable. To look decent. So his fancy suits were out of the question, thrown off to the side where a precarious pile of clothes lay from where he was stressing himself out on what to wear.

For once, he had found something that looked nice without having to call his sister. Or his mom. Or his secretary. He actually thought that he looked decent. Bright white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Dark red pants that looked almost casual but not quite there yet. The alpha exhaled, smoothing down some of the hair that decided that they didn't want to behave. He turned over, grabbing his cologne and spraying it on his neck and wrists. He grabbed his coat off of his sofa and moved to head to the door. As he was heading down the hall to the elevator, his phone rang.

He hoped that it wasn't anything work related. He looked down and saw that it was Simon calling. Weird. He never called. Unless he was drunk. Alec groaned, not at all wanting to deal with a drunk Simon Lewis. But he answered anyway. "What do you want Lewis?" he growled.

_"Hey um... do you... do you know what Izzy's favorite diamond is?"_ asked the beta.

He didn't sound drunk. Good. Alec remember the last call he got from Simon. When he was drunk off of his mind and going on an emotional ran about Irene Alder.

"All of them." Alec answered, pressing the button inside the elevator to take him to the lobby. "Why would you ask me that? It's Izzy."

_"I know. But... if she... she had to pick one."_

"She wouldn't pick one. She'd pick six because she hates odd numbers and six is the best number because it's three even groups of two... damn my sister's a nerd."

_"Come on Alec. Help me out here."_

"I am. That is what Izzy would tell you if she asked."

_"Okay, okay, well... then how would I... make a ring special for her?"_

Alec froze in his spot as the elevator started to descend down. A ring. Diamonds. "Are you going to fucking propose to my sister?!"

_"Don't be mad! I'm just-"_

"I'm not! I'm... I'm thrilled!" he cried. "Oh my God! Simon is this great! Izzy's going to be so happy!"

_"For once, you're not mad at me?"_

"I'm in a good mood, take it or leave it."

_"Okay! Okay! Thank you. Thanks. I just... I've thinking about it for a while. She's my best friend. I love her so much. I want to make her happy for the rest of our lives. I want a family with her and... I just... really wanna marry her."_ Simon said. Alec could feel the smile on his lips through the phone.

"Keep those words in mind when you actually get down on one knee Lewis."

_"Oh I will. I've been writing and rewriting my speech since September. But I need a ring first and foremost."_

"Okay, okay. Ring. Damn that is a hard one." Alec said, walking out of the elevator and waving to the doorman. "Okay, how about this? You, me and Jace go ring shopping for Iz. We know her better than anyone. We'd be able to help. Maybe get something custom made."

"That's... that's actually a good idea!"

"I'll look around for jewelers. You just think of ideas for the ring that you want."

"Thank you Alec. Thank you... so so much. Enjoy your date."

Alec didn't even bother to snap at him. So he just hung up with a smile. He was quite happy that his sister would soon be getting engaged to the man that she has been with for years now. Alec walked over to his car and smiled. So far, he was having a good time. And he hoped that this date with Magnus would go great and that mood would be as bright as it was now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec arrives for his date with Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yesterday was Magnus' birthday. And me, like and idiot, didn't acknowledge it. So I'll do it know. Happy Birthday Magnus Bane!!

"Okay, this is the last one!"

"Boy, I swear to God!"

"Last one!"

"I've been here for two hours!"

Magnus chuckled as he jumped out from behind the curtain. Asmodeus looked from the TV over to his son. The outfit was just as sparkly and out there as the others. Black button up shirt with the bottom of it plastered with bright yellow flowers. His pants matched the black part of his shirt. Silver rings and necklaces adorned his son's skin. The alpha sighed with a smile. He could never stay mad at him, mostly because he had never been mad at him in his entire life.

"You look beautiful my son." he said. "I like that one better than that orange mess you had one."

Magnus chuckled. "Good, so it's settled. I'll be wearing this. Are you sure you don't mind pet sitting?"

"I thought that around this time I would be baby sitting, but hey." Asmodeus said, looking over at the cushion beside him. A small tabby cat rested on a huge regal red pillow with the name _Chairman Meow _embroidered in gold. "I enjoy your cat's company. He is sweet when he's not being a spoiled by you."

"First of all, father, Chairman is my child." Magnus said. "And second, I do not spoil him. I just take very, very, very good care of him. And third, I don't even know about babies. You know why."

The alpha hummed, nodding his head sadly. "I know. I know. Sorry to bring it up again."

"I brought it up. So it's not a big deal."

Asmodeus rolled his eyes. Magnus sat down next to him and started to pull on his boots. The alpha's nose and ears perked from the outside. He took in a familiar whiff. "Your date is here." he stated.

Magnus looked up. "No he is-" The doorbell rang, cutting him off. He turned back to his dad. He scoffed and jumped up. "I hate you and your alpha nose."

Asmodeus chuckled, watching as his son walked over to the door. The omega cleared his throat, adjusting his necklaces one more time before taking in a breath and opening the door. The gust of cold wind hit him but it wasn't until after he noticed Alec. The alpha was standing there, his cheeks red from both the cold and his blush. And in his hand was a large bouquet of flowers.

"Alexander." he called with a smile.

"Magnus." Alec responded. "These are for you."

"Oh, thank you." Magnus said, taking the flowers in his hands and taking in the smell. Smelling flowers in the winter was always nice when there was nothing really to smell but hot coffee, tea and chocolate. "I love flowers."

"I... I thought that you might." Alec said with a smile. "So, are you ready to go on a... a date with me?"

"I've never been more ready. Let me put these beauties into some water first." Magnus said, walking into the house. He gave his father a stern _don't test me look_, before heading into the kitchen to find a vase.

Alec stood there outside, not wanting to come in uninvited by the omega of the home. Magnus returned a few moments later, a coat and scarf now on. Alec held up his arm for Magnus to loop his arm through. The omega chuckled, looping his arm through just as he was requested. Magnus waved goodbye to his father before closing the door. Alec led him down the steps of his home and over to his car. He pulled away from him, opening the car door for the omega.

Magnus chuckled. He gave a dramatic curtsy and sat down in the car. Alec closed the door for him and ran over to the car door on his side. He sat down and turned on the heat. Magnus stopped rubbing his arms from the cold and smiled at Alec. "So..." he called. "Where are you going to be taking me tonight?"

Alec smiled. "It's... it's a surprise."

Magnus chuckled into his hand. Alec smiled wider. He hoped that Magnus liked the surprise.

* * *

Magnus' eyes widened as Alec pulled over towards the valet parking lot of a huge stadium. His eyes went to the lights shining towards the entrance and overall just all over.

"Do you like it?" Alec asked as he started to exit.

"It's beautiful." Magnus said.

Alec jumped out of the car. He handed the keys to the valet, handing him also a hefty tip, before walking over to Magnus' side. He opened the door for him and held out his hand to the omega. "You haven't even seen what's inside yet."

Magnus smiled. He took Alec's extended hand and followed him out of the car. He watched as the alpha holding his shoulder tightly and protectively handed his phone to the worker, showing their two tickets. The security was ushered over almost as soon as Alec walked in. The guard nodded, leading Alec and Magnus over into the place. Magnus looked around, seeing so many people of different ethnicities and different genders. He wondered if this was some kind of concert that Alec had taken him to. But Alec didn't led him inside of the stadium where the seats were. Alec was led over to an elevator. 

The two walked inside. The security walked over, pressing the button to go downstairs. Magnus watched, looking around the silver elevator doors. Alec smiled at him. The security guard led them out and over to the lower floor. Since the stadium was so big, there was no backstage. This was were performers and athletes prepared for their games or concerts. "Here you Mr. Lightwood. ATM's are in each corner of the convention."

"Thank you Claude." Alec said, shaking his hand.

Claude shook the alpha's hand, meeting eyes with Magnus. "You have a nice night." he said to the smiling omega.

"You too." Magnus said back as he left to go back up the elevator. "You know him?"

"Old high school friend. He runs security at places like this. Managed to get discounted tickets." Alec said.

"Like you haven't spent a lot of money on me anyways."

"Too much is never enough."

Magnus chuckled as Alec led him over to the doors. "So... where are you taking me?"

Alec smiled, opening the doors. He watched as Magnus' eyes lit up. There were tents sent up as far as the eye can see. Magnus could see signs from different countries. The smell of delicious food wafted and intoxicated him. He smiled so wide that he bright white teeth shone. Alec smiled, leading him towards. "This, Magnus, is the semi annual Diversity Dish Convention."

"Diversity Dish? How come I've never heard of it?"

"It's a... hipster thing. I heard about it while ago. They had one in Pennsylvania when I went there for a meeting. Then I heard that it travels across the country."

"This place is amazing." Magnus said, watching as a little Latina girl pointed at a delicious looking Greek dish.

"There is food, drinks, games, prizes. Where should we start?"

"I think that a celebratory drink is in order."

"Really? Okay then."

"Lead the way alpha."

Alec chuckled, pulling Magnus close and over towards a tent.

* * *

"Thank you." Alec called to the vendor as he handed him two cups filled with alcohol. He turned over, walking to the side of the small RV shaped tent, where Magnus was standing. The omega turned over and clapped his hands together as Alec handed him the cup. "Here you are."

"What did you get?" Magnus asked.

"Craft beer."

"At a place like this your ordered a craft beer?"

"I'm not a big drinker."

"Then we should hang out more." Magnus said, raising his sangria. "To... to charity."

Alec smiled. "To charity."

The pushed their cups together before taking a sip. "So, should we hurry along to the Italian tents. Test out all of the food and make the verdict that someone's grandmother out there somewhere cooks better than your mother?"

"That is a bold statement." Alec said. "But, what about your culture? Maybe we can go to their tent."

"That's... actually not a bad idea." Magnus said, taking the alpha's hand without noticing. The two kept walking for a moment before they noticed that they hands were intertwined. "Oh um... I apologize."

"It's... it's okay. You can keep holding my hand if you want." Alec said to him with a smile.

Magnus blushed, gripping Alec's hand a bit tighter now. They continued walking past tent after tent, talking each other's ears off about one another and about how each dish here smelled divine. They turned the corner of tents and Magnus' smile widened, noticing a white and red tent to the side He turned over to the alpha.

"So, you wanted to try the food of my people." Magnus said, moving him over to the tent. Alec looked over at the flag that was hanging,

"Indonesia." he repeated. "You're Indonesian."

"Yeah." Magnus said with a smile, moving some hair out of his face. "And a bit Chinese. My father is half for half with that one."

Alec smiled. "So, what does Indonesian food consist of?"

"Well, it kind of depends honestly on what you want. Or what they have for you." Magnus said, moving over as the couple in the front of the vendor moved along with their dish.

_"Apa kabar,_ is how we say how are you in Indonesion." said the vendor with a smile. "How are you?"

"Oh. My Indonesian is a little rusty, so give me a minute Alexander" Magnus said, rubbing the bottom of his chin. _"Saya melakukannya dengan cukup baik pada pemuda yang baik ini. Katakan, apa yang Anda sukai untuk makan di menu ini?"_

The vendor looked stunned. So did Alec. His eyes bulged out hearing Magnus speak fluent Indonesian. Alec had always admired people that could speak multiple languages. But now with Magnus, the beautiful man that he already liked, it seemed a lot different. Almost more... sexy to him. His alpha loved hearing Magnus speak Indonesian. 

The vendor cleared his throat, pulling off his red hat and unleashing his long, silky black hair. Alec did not like that at all. "_Baiklah ... jika aku jujur padamu cantik, Ikan Bakar adalah hidangan terbaik di sini_." he said with a grin. An almost sexy Calvin Klein model grin.

Alec was visibly growling now. He moved over, pulling Magnus closer by the waist. Magnus looked over at him. He smiled, leaning into the touch. The vednor noticed, he cleared his throat and put his hat back on his head. Magnus held up two fingers and nodded. "_Tolong, dua._" he said.

The man nodded, shouting out as he went deeper inside. Alec looked over at him. "I didn't know that you could speak a different language."

"I speak multiple." Magnus said. "It comes with my charity work. Not a lot of the kids, teens or adults usually speak English or Spanish."

"That would help." Alec said, nodding in understanding. He took his hand again and walked him over to the bench that was next to the tent. "What do you speak?"

"I speak Indonesian, Spanish, French, Chinese, Korean and Afrikaans." Magnus said. Alec smiled. Magnus was surely impressive. He opened his mouth to speak again when the vendor returned with two plates. Magnus smiled, waving goodbye to him. He motioned over to the dish in front of him. "This is Ikan Bakar. It's a grilled fish dish that is quite popular in my home country."

"It looks amazing." Alec said.

"Dig in." he said, sipping his sangria.

Alec picked up the fork and took it a bite. It was delicious. He smiled widely at the taste. "This." he said, pointing at the fish with his fork. "This is delicious."

Magnus smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. But this isn't as good as my own."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well maybe the next time we go out, you can cook it for me."

Magnus looked up from his plate with a smile. "Are you insinuating that... that we would go out once more?" The alpha blushed. He looked down, burying his arm under his nose to hide it. Magnus moved his hand over and pulled away Alec's arm. "Don't do that. Don't be embarrassed. If that's what you meant... I would love to go out with you again."

Alec looked up. "Really?"

"Yes. This is quite fun. And you are amazing to hang around. And you've also been... you've been the opposite of what I thought you'd be. A bigot. A primeval alpha."

"Are you ever going to let me live that down?"

"Nope."

Alec chuckled, biting into his fish once more. "So... I will keep in mind that we should be going out once more."

Magnus nodded. "Hopefully more than once."

Alec nodded. "Definitely."

Magnus ran his finger around the rim of the cup filled with his sangria. "I guess that this date is no longer for charity huh?"

Alec raised his cup. "To... to new possibilities?"

"Of us?"

"Of us."

Magnus chuckled. He raised his own cup. "To new possibilities."

The alpha pressed his cup to Magnus. He really hoped that this new possibilities would include finally be able to take this omega home forever and protect him.

* * *

Alec smiled at the vendor and handed him some cash. The vendor handed him a plate. Alec took it and smiled. He turned back over, to where Magnus was waiting behind the exit door. Alec wrapped his arm around his shoulder and walked with him out of the door. The alpha moved the plate in front of him. Magnus smiled, taking it in his two hands. "What are these?"

"These are zeppoles." Alec said. "It's fried dough with powdered sugar on top of it."

Magnus picked one up and placed it in his mouth. He smiled widely, tasting the warm sweet treat. He looked over at Alec as they approached the elevator. The way the omega looked when he as happy, it made him blush. It made the entire day much more amazing. "Oh my!" Magnus called, covering his sugar covered mouth. "These! These are amazing!"

"They are." Alec said, picking one off the plate. "They're my favorite dessert apart from ice cream."

"Well... everyone loves ice cream." Magnus stated. "But these right now, in this moment in time, are much, much better than ice cream."

"Depends on the flavor."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Well then if you want to be specific alpha, these are better than mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"Mint chocolate?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite. Besides raspberry sherbet. These are not as good as raspberry sherbet."

"Oh. I think that that's fair." Alec said, looking over a the elevator doors opened. He walked with Magnus out, along with other food lovers. Alec exited with him and over towards the valet line. He turned over to Magnus. "Don't eat all of them. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Magnus called as Alec walked over to the V.I.P section. The omega proceeded to stuff with his face with more sweet dough. His eyes lifted, looking over at two woman across. They were by a car, laughing hard. Probably from all of the wine that they had at the convention. But they were holding hands and shared the occasional kiss. Magnus smiled. They were so sweet together.

Magnus turned over. He saw Alec standing with a man and awaiting for his car. He had a smile on his face and was being gentle while speaking with the man. Magnus smiled again. First meeting Alec, the omega had a different interpretation of him. And now, Alec was kind and gentle. Very sweet. Magnus brushed some hair out of his face as Alec walked back over to him. The alpha pressed his hand to his shoulder as the car pulled in.

"Did you save me some?" he asked.

Magnus nodded, handing him the plate to hide his blush. Alec took it graciously and walked over to the passenger side door. He opened it for Magnus. The omega nodded in happiness and acknowledgement and sat down. Alec closed the door behind him and moved over to the driver's side door. Alec started driving immediately.

* * *

Magnus chuckled as Alec pulled up towards his car. The alpha was amazing at telling funny stories. Especially the ones that revolved around his brothers. He snickered, covering his nose. His eyes wandered over to the window, seeing his home come into view. "Well... it looks like my father left." he said.

Alec smiled, pulling the car into park. "Do you... do you want me to walk you up to the door?"

Magnus turned over and nodded. "I'd like that."

Alec nodded. The two exited the car. Magnus slowly walked over towards the front door. Alec was close behind, his hand placed on the small of his back. Magnus stepped up and turned over to the alpha. He smiled, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat. Alec smiled at him, looking down from the few inches he had on the omega. "I... I had fun tonight."

"As did I." Magnus said. "I'm kind of glad that it wasn't just for charity... and that it was a fun first date with you."

"So I officially should start looking for more date night spots?" Alec asked.

"Absolutely." the omega responded, biting his lower lip. "So... call me when you get home... okay?"

"O-Okay." Alec said back, nodding faster than he should. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll call you."

Magnus smiled. He turned over, placing his key in the hole. He opened the door and turned on the light of the hall. The omega stood there for a few seconds, before turning over and looking back at Alec. He leaned forward, holding the bottom of Alec's chin and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Alec immediately stiffened. His entire face slowly became red as he felt the omega's warm lips against his skin. Magnus pulled back and lightly patted his chest. 

"Goodbye." Magnus whispered.

Alec slowly raised his hand and waved goodbye as the door closed. The alpha slowly turned around and walked towards his car. His smile became wider and wider and he sat down in his car. He started to punch the air and jump up and down in seat. "YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation to all the Indonesian: (btw, I don't speak Indonesian. I'm Spanish. I'm sorry if I messed something up)
> 
> 🇮🇩 Saya melakukannya dengan cukup baik pada pemuda yang baik ini. Katakan, apa yang Anda sukai untuk makan di menu ini? - I am doing quite well on this fine day young man. Tell me, what do you prefer to eat on this menu?  
🇮🇩 Baiklah ... jika aku jujur padamu cantik, Ikan Bakar adalah hidangan terbaik di sini. - Well... if I am being honest with you beautiful, Ikan Bakar is the best dish here.  
🇮🇩 Tolong, dua - Two please


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is acting... really different after his first date with Magnus
> 
> Magnus is acting... really different after his first date with Alec

There's something about the way that Alec woke up this morning. There was just something about that day in general. There was something about the way that the sun shined and the way that world turned around him. The alpha sat up in his bed, smiling wide. He usually wasted another twenty minutes laying in bed on his phone or another hour sleeping. But this time, he woke up without a feeling of exhaustion. He woke up refreshed and smiling wide. He threw his blankets off of his body and stood up. He stretched his back and smoothly walked over to his TV stand. He picked up his phone and started blasting his favorite song at the moment. The music started blasting through his phone's speaker before it automatically connected to his own bluetooth. Alec shook his head from side to side as he pulled off his boxers and made his way over to the shower.

_I'm missed up for you_

_Say anything and I'll do_

_We're not like the other ones_

_Sucking up to anyone_

Alec started bopping his head as the music as the warm water hit his face and his hair. Alec lathered the soap on his body and the shampoo into his hair. His smile didn't fade or change while he was inside of the bathroom. In fact, the alpha started moving around while in the shower. Moving his arms and dancing despite how slippery the ground was below him. Alec pumped his hands in the air as he moved his hips along to the song. He was happy. And for the first time in a long time he was showing it. The alpha shook his shoulders from left to right to left to right as the water washed away the soap suds and all of the sweat that he had slept in.

_Goddamn, you're a star_

_I could probably go for many miles_

_Never fucking with the good girls_

_Who's a very bad child?_

Alec stepped out of the shower, still dancing around. He grabbed an ear cleaner from his drawer and started to clean his ears. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked so happy. Completely different from his serious alpha mode. From his serious CEO tone and look. Alec started to brush his teeth, looking at himself and how happy he looked. How different. All of this from a first date. Well, it wasn't just his first date with Magnus. It was his first date ever. He's never been on a date. He's never treated someone to a date. It was so different for him. And yet it went so well. Amazingly well. Because he still felt the tingle on his cheek from where Magnus had kissed him. God, what that omega did to him!

_Turning off our phones_

_I don't think I'm coming home_

_I miss that_

Alec set his brush down and turned over to exit. He walked over to his closet and pulled out his suit. He looked over at the suit, admiring it. For once, he didn't want to dress the same. Same black suit, same black sweater. Blame his mood. Blame Magnus. Alec set the suit back inside of his closet and went deeper. He pulled out a deep magenta suit that his mother had bought him for his birthday last year. He smiled, running his hand through the soft fabric. He immediately dressed in the blazer, slacks and baby pink collared shirt. Alec looked at himself in the mirror, the music still playing and his good mood at an even higher peak than when he had woken up. The alpha looked over, noticing on his chest pocket there was a rose on it. He smiled, pressing his hand to the beautiful embroidery. He had an idea.

_Sugar in my eyes_

_I think I'm gonna take the flight_

_And come see you_

_And we can kick it 'til the sunlight_

The alpha pulled on his shoes and grabbed his coat from his closet. He connected his music to his headphones and grabbed his phone. He walked out and smiled. He dialed a number and pressed his phone to his ear. "Hey! It's me, Alec again. I ordered flowers yesterday." he called. "Yeah, listen. I'd like to send two dozen red roses to someone."

* * *

Izzy was excited to speak with her brother. She wanted to know how his date with Magnus went. She wanted to know everything that happened. What they did at the convention, what they ate, what they drank, what they talked about, how the night ended.

She wanted to know every single detail.

This was her big brother's first date. Ever. And she wanted to know everything. She thanked Simon for dropping her at the office, pressing a kiss against the beta's cheek. He smiled, waving her goodbye as she walked over towards the front doors of the building. The beta made her way to the top floor where the offices were. As she stepped out, she was shocked at what she saw. All of the workers were standing in a long line. The beta raised her eyebrows, almost dropping her purse. Why was everyone on line? And for what? Izzy turned over, seeing Rachel walking over. She rushed over to the omega, holding out her arm. "Rachel."

"Good morning Ms. Lightwood!" she called, looping her arm through hers and walking with her. "Good, you're here. Mr. Lightwood wanted you to be able to get your food before all of the good stuff left."

"Food?" she repeated. "What food? What are you talking about?"

Rachel didn't even have to answer as she led Izzy down the hall. The beta stopped, looking over and seeing what she was talking about. There was a gigantic spread of food in front of her. Eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, fruit, baked goods. Izzy's mouth dropped open, this time she did drop her purse.

"It was so nice of Mr. Lightwood to plan this breakfast." one of the workers said.

"And he has vegan options!" cried another with a happy squeal.

Izzy smiled. So... his date went well. Most definitely.

* * *

Magnus pulled into the day care, a wide smile on his face. There was something about the omega and this day that made him so happy. It made him super happy. He spun as he walked into the room. "Good morning my lovely and beautiful friends. Or should I say family? That is what you are."

Catarina looked up and smiled looking at her friend. "You seem like you're in a good mood."

"Oh I am my darling Catarina." Magnus said, setting down a paper bag in front of him. "Two boston creme donuts. Your favorite."

Catarina's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Really my dear." Magnus said back and pressing his finger to the bag. "And there is two bagels with lox for our dear cabbage. Hold the cucumbers."

Catarina smiled again. "Just how he likes it."

Magnus turned over and saw Ragnor moving over towards the main lobby. The alpha turned over and scoffed. "Good! You're here!"

"Good morning to you Ragnor." Magnus said with a smile.

The omega watched as the man came out from the hall. And in his hand was a huge vase filled with flowers. The vase was a small ceramic elephant. The elephant was adorable. It had adorable little eyes made of red jewels and there were red and green stripes on his back and sides. And inside of the vase was two dozen beautiful red roses. Magnus gasped, seeing how beautiful the flowers looked. Ragnor walked over to the omega and pushed the flowers into his hands. "You know how much I hate roses." Ragnor cried.

"I... I never sent these to you." Magnus said. "Or you Catarina."

"Oh we know dear." Catarina said.

Magnus walked over and set the flowers down on the counter. Much to the chagrin of grumpy ol' Ragnor Fell. "Not on my counter!"

Magnus looked at the vase. He unconsciously ran his finger over the trunk of the elephant, before searching the flowers. Resting inside of the vase was a small card. It too was in the shape of an elephant. The omega picked it up and opened it. He smiled got wider.

Catarina was looking on, awaiting to see just who had given her friend the flowers. "So... what does it say?"

Magnus chuckled. "_Thank you for such an amazing night. I'm more than glad that you want to try going out again. Since I won't see you today, I give you these roses. For they might be beautiful... but not as beautiful as you. I hope you have a nice day Magnus. From... Alec Lightwood._"

"No way!"

"No fucking way!"

Magnus chuckled at the way the husband and wife were so opposite but still managed to speak in unison. Magnus pressed a kiss to the card and placed it back in the vase. "You went on a date with Alec Lightwood?" Catarina asked, excitedly.

"Well... yeah. At first... it didn't start that way." Magnus said. "You know my father's auction that I went to and volunteered to be an item? Well... Alexander was there... and he... he gave up a lot of cash for me and the date."

"Yeah. Because he sees you as an item." Ragnor said.

"Ragnor!" Catarina yelled at her husband, slapping his thigh.

"Ow! What?!"

Catarina couldn't answer her husband as the door opened. She kicked his shin and smiled at the visitor. Jace. The alpha walked in, pulling off his headphones with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning Jace." Catarina called. Ragnor didn't respond. She hit him again.

"Ow! Okay, okay! Hello." Ragnor called.

"Is... is everything okay?" Jace asked.

"Everything is wonderful." Magnus said to him with a smile.

Jace eyed him. And then the flowers that was right there. He knew that Alec went on a date last night. He was fully aware. And from the looks of things. It went well. The alpha grinned as he shucked off his jacket and walked over towards the kid's main room. "Nice flowers." he said.

"Thank you." Magnus said.

"I'm gonna start getting the paints and paper out, that cool?" Jace asked, looking over at Ragnor and Catarina.

"That is fine." Catarina responded.

"Make sure that it's construction paper, please Mr. Herondale." Ragnor called.

"You got it." he said, before leaving the room.

Ragnor turned to his beta. "Do you have to hit me?"

"Do you have to be a cynic?" she snapped back.

Magnus chuckled, despite Jace arriving they went straight back to their romantic bickering.

"Oh! I'm so sorry for trying to protect Magnus from someone who I am positive wants to hurt him!"

"He's not like that Ragnor, but thanks for the worrisome statments." Magnus said to his dear friend.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"But he told you that you need an alpha when you met."

"Dear lord Ragnor." Catarina scoffed, biting into her donut with an eye roll.

"Our first meeting was... nothing less than a misunderstanding." Magnus said, looking over at the alpha and beta. "And he is different now. He never meant what he said. And despite what you and Raphael and my father say, he ... well... he just... cares about me."

"That's so romantic. You were like that when we met." Catarina stated.

"I was protective of you." Ragnor stated back at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her collarbone. "But I didn't buy you."

She slapped his thigh again.

"It's not like that. And he really cares about me." Magnus said back, taking a seat. "I was thinking of inviting him to dinner at my place."

"That's sweet. You two would be alone." Catarina said. "And you two could do a cooking date. That's how my aunt met her husband. They went on multiple cooking dates before they got married. And they were together until death did they part."

Ragnor rolled his eyes. "I still don't trust him."

"You don't trust anyone around Magnus."

"I think that I have the right after what happened to him all those years ago! How people were around him back then is the same as-!"

"Ragnor, cut it out!"

"You are very sweet Ragnor." Magnus called. "But it's not like that... Alexander is... I don't know. He's not like any other alpha that I have ever met before."

Ragnor met eyes with his wife. She was telling him with her eyes to shut the fuck up and not say a thing. The alpha sighed and shook his head. Happy wife, happy wife right? He walked over and sat down next to Magnus. He slapped his shoulder lightly and smiled. "Okay. But I'm warning you... if you tries anything-"

"You, Raphael and my father have my full permission to kick his ass, okay? Does that make you happy?" Magnus asked.

"Very." Ragnor said back, shaking his shoulder and hugging him.

"Come on you two." Catarina called, walking over to them. "We need to get everything ready for kids."

Magnus saluted her. The couple intertwined hands and left the lobby. Magnus went to follow him. But he stopped. He turned over, looking at the flowers in front of him. The omega walked over. He smiled, leaning forward and smelling the roses. He pulled out his phone and pressed it to his ear.

* * *

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the breakfast Bethanny. And of course you can have next week off. You and your pup deserve it." Alec said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Lightwood!" she called with a smile. "I'll tell my husband that you say hello."

Alec opened the door to his voice and waved her goodbye. Alec turned to walk back inside when there was a slam at his door. The alpha tensed and turned over. He rolled his eyes seeing who it was. "Hey Iz."

"So..." she called, picking up a cinnamon roll from her plate filled with sweet treats and breakfast food. "How was your date?"

"It was... it was great Iz. Come in." Alec said, moving over to welcome her inside. Izzy waked in and sat down in his guest seats. "I... I took him to the food convention. And we had an amazing time. We tried new foods and we had a couple of drinks... it was... it was amazing."

"I can see that." Izzy said, motioning over to the food in front of her. "A complementary breakfast? What has gotten into you?"

Alec smiled. "I can't do something nice for my employees?"

"You've never done it before."

"I have so."

"No, you haven't." Alec chuckled at his sister. Izzy chuckled with him. The beta licked the icing from her fingers. "So... are you going to out with-"

Alec's phone interrupted the beta as it started it vibrate. It shook the entire table, startling the two Lightwood siblings. Alec turned over and picked up his phone. His eyes widened. He cleared his throat and showed the caller ID to his sister. "It's... It's Magnus!"

"No way." she called, setting her plate down and standing up.

"What do I do? What do I do, what do I do?!" he called.

"Well answer the call!" the beta yelled.

Alec licked his lips and pressed the answer button. Izzy ran over, sitting on his desk and leaning over to listen to the conversation, not giving a fuck that it was private. "H-Hey Magnus. How... how are you?"

_"I got the flowers that you sent me. They are nothing at all short of beautiful."_ the omega said.

"You bought him flowers?" Izzy mouthed, clapping her hands together.

Alec rolled his eyes at her. He cleared his throat. "I'm... I'm glad that you enjoy them."

_"I love flowers."_

Alec smiled. "I- I thought that you might." Alec heard silence on the other end. He turned to his sister and mouthed: "What now?"

"I don't know!"

_"Hey."_

Alec jumped and moved over. His back arched back with one hand pressed to the end of his desk. He looked like his back had been broken for years. "Hey." he called.

_"So..."_ the omega chuckled. _"Listen... I don't have work today because I'm volunteering here at the day care. But, Ragnor is letting me go out for lunch during naptime. Would you... I dunno, maybe want to meet up?"_

"M-Meet up?" Alec repeated.

_"I understand if you have to work. I know that you're a busy man."_

"No!" Izzy cried, covering her mouth and slamming her head in her hands.

"No!" Alec called. "No, no. I'd... I'd absolutely love to meet with you."

_"Really?"_

"Really."

Magnus chuckled. _"Okay. Okay! So, what do you want to do?"_

"We can grab lunch."

_"I'd like that."_

"There's this place by my office that we can get lunch. They have amazing pizza."

"Pizza." Izzy whispered. "Really?"

_"I love pizza."_

Alec gave his sister the middle finger.

"Great. So... should I... should I pick you up? At the daycare?"

_"There's no need."_ Magnus told the alpha. _"I can meet you over there, that way we can have a nice lunch together."_

Alec felt his smile slowly get wider. "Okay. I'll text you the address."

_"Okay. See you then."_

"B-Bye Magnus."

_"Bye Alexander."_

Alec slowly pried the phone from his ear and pressed the hang up button. He smiled looking down and then over at his sister. His sister had her hands over her mouth and she was smiling. "Alec! Oh my God!" she cried. "You just did that! _You_ just did that! Now you have a second date with Magnus! A second date!"

Alec smiled widely. He looked down at the phone, his blush returning to his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was playing by Alec was Sugar by Terror Jr


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus comes to Lightwood Corps for a second date with Alec

Magnus pulled himself out of the train station, humming as he walked over and down the street. He was happy today, and even more now that he was on his way to meet Alec for lunch. Their first date was amazing, and he still felt the butterflies in his stomach from it. And now he was on his way to head on to their second date. And the could not be more excited. That an alpha like Alec Lightwood, one that was well known for his business and for being a bachelor, would honestly love to get to know Magnus. Would live to go out with him.

The omega turned the corner and his eyes met with two men on the concrete sidewalk. One was dressed as Santa Claus himself, while the other had on regular clothes. The words _Give to the needy _was sprawled on his shirt with bold embroidery.

Magnus smiled. He walked over to their little basket for money. The omega pulled out a thick wad of cash and placed in their bucket. The man ringing the bell turned around in shock. Magnus gave him a smile. "That's a very... very generous donation young man." Santa said through his itchy beard.

"Oh, please. Four hundred is all that I could give now. I would give more if I could."

"But what about you mister?"

"What about who? Me?"

"Yes. Don't you need that money?"

"It's better to give to those who don't have the luxuries that I have." Magnus told him. "I don't need that much money on me if you really think about it."

"That's... that's such a nice way to think about it." the man in the sweater said. "Thank you so much! Thank you!"

The man extended his hand for a shakr. The omega smiles, obliging his wish and shaking his hand along with him while lowering his head in a slight bow. "You are most welcome. Hopefully, I can come back to your wonderful charity and give more to those in need... well, I hope that you have a nice holiday."

"Wait!" called Santa, moving over towards him and pulling out a tray filled with cookies. "T-Take one."

"No, no, I shouldn't." Magnus said, shaking his hand.

"Please." the man with the bell said. "Take one."

Magnus smiled. They were so kind. How could he ever say no. He pulled his sleeve up and picked up a white chocolate chip cookie. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." the bell man said as Magnus started to leave.

"Merry Christmas young man!" Santa called. "And happy holidays!"

"To you to!" Magnus called, taking off. His smile was even wider now. It always felt good to do that. To give to people that were lesser than him.

The omega strolled down the street and walked over towards a tall building. He stopped and gasped, seeing how big the place that Alec worked was. His father's buildings were smaller than this. Then again, he had multiple buildings all across the country. Magnus smiled, pulling his scarf around him and biting into his cookie. He walked up the steps and over inside of the building. He smiled, seeing how beautiful the lobby was. White walls, light pink marble floor. Ivory furniture as far as the eye can see.

The omega walked inside and over to the front desk. The receptionist looked up and smiled. He looked up at first in annoyance, but as soon as he saw that it was someone as beautiful as Magnus and saw that he was an omega, his mile became wider and his heart pretty much stopped. "H-Hey there." he called. "How can I help you gorgeous?"

Magnus cleared his throat. Again? "First of all, don't call me gorgeous."

"But that's what you are. You should accept the compliment."

"Well I don't appreciate it."

The receptionist rolled his eyes. He stood and loomed to touch Magnus' face.

"CLARK!" The man stilled and sat back down. Magnus turned over. He smiled. Alec walked over to him. Chest held up high like he was a man on a mission. He walked over. "What the hell?!"

"Mr. Lightwood. I-"

"Did he not ask you to stop?!"

"He just-"

"Alexander." Magnus called gently, reaching over and resting his hand on his wrist.

Alec turned over to him. The redness on his skin from screaming instantly went away. He calmed. The omega was able to calm him with just one touch. Hell, Alec almost forgot what he was so mad about. He just looked right into Magnus' eyes. And all his worries vanished. The alpha looked down at him. He sighed and nodded his way, reaching over and resting his hand on the small of his back.

"He asked you... to stop." he said again, calmer this time even though he was still angry.

"I'm... I'm sorry." the man said, looking down.

Alec sighed. "I will file out an incident report if you are still sitting here when I get back."

"Yes Mr. Lightwood."

Alec turned over to Magnus and slowly started to walk with him out of the lobby. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's fine Alec. Thank you for being so... protective." he said to him.

Alec smiled. "You're welcome."

"So." Magnus said. "Is this pizza place any good?"

"It's amazing, trust me."

"Are you sure? I make an amazing pizza at home."

"You make your own pizza?"

"Of course. Focaccia dough, some pepperoni and alfredo sauce. Delicious." the omega said with a smile, jumping down the last step. He turned over and saw Alec snickering at him. "What, why are you laughing?"

"You put alfredo sauce on your pizza?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sorry. You must not have seen when we went out for dinner. Is that offensive to you Mr. Half Italian?" Magnus asked with a chuckle.

"It kind of is." Alec said, shoving his shoulder lightly. Magnus chuckled, shoving him back a bit hard. Alec shoved him. Magnus shoved back. Alec moved over and shoved him lightly. Magnus tripped over a loose concrete sheet on the sidewalk and fell down onto his ass. "Shit! Magnus, I'm sorry!"

But Magnus, looked up at him. Laughing his ass off. Magnus covered his nostrils as he laughed. Alec reached over, taking his two hands in his larger ones. He slowly helped Magnus back up to his feet. Magnus snickered into the alpha's shoulder. Alec smiled, feeling him against him. Magnus looked up at him, pulling away and continuing to walk beside him.

They stayed like that, walking in silence and enjoying each other's presence. Alec walked over to the door and pulled it opened for the omega beside him. Magnus gave him a joking curtsy and walked right inside. Alec walked in behind him. He turned over and smiled at the hostess. The hostess smiled at him and pulled out two menus. She brought the duo over to a table in the corner. It was right by a beautiful window with the sun coming in.

Magnus sat down, pulling off his jacket. He sat down across from the alpha as he thanked the hostess. Magnus hummed, looking around at the beautiful and warm atmosphere of what was supposed to be a small pizza place. The walls were just pure wood with paintings hanging from here and there. Magnus looked over at Alec. "This is the most quiant little pizza place that I've ever been to." the omega said with a smile.

"Yeah. They have the best pizza here. But it's a pretty great Italian place." Alec said.

"I would have thought that we could have gone for Cuban food. I would love to have some food from the other half of your culture." Magnus said.

Alec chuckled. "Next time." he said, before looking down at his napkins. "Um... I had a really good time last night with you."

Magnus blushed, looking down at the arrangement of his appetizer plate. "I did too Alexander. It was a really nice night out."

Alec smiled. He moved over and took Magnus' hand in his. "I'd... I'd really love to do that again. Sometime. If you're-you're comfortable with that."

Magnus smiled back. "I'd love that."

"R-Really?" The alpha asked, almost in disbelief.

"Really." the omega responded, nodding. Alec chuckled. He moved over and pressed a kiss to Magnus' hand. Magnus blushed. "I um... I was thinking... since this is... technically our second date, that we should continue it."

"Oh yeah?" Alec asked. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I know that you and I have work the rest of the week. So, how about this Friday... I can go to your apartment, or you could come to mine. We can cook together and... and watch a movie." Magnus said. "I... I don't know why I'm nervous to ask you this."

"Don't be. That's an amazing idea Magnus." Alec said. "And we'll be seeing each other tomorrow at the day care so... three days are just going to fly by." the alpha looked down and saw his hand in Magnus'. He pulled away.

Magnus looked a bit sad and disappointed that Alec pulled away. "What is it?"

"I just, I want you to be comfortable." Alec said.

"I am. I'm not though now."

"Why?"

"Because you're not holding my hand."

Alec looked down. He smiled. He reached over and took the omega's hand in his. But this time, he slowly moved his fingers over and interlacing them with Magnus'. Magnus smiled wider. He squeezed Alec's hand, looking over at him. The omega in him was swooning and melting. Here in front of him was a handsome alpha that genuinely cared about him. And genuinely wanted to spend time with him. Magnus smiled.

Their lunch went better than expected from that point on. They ate their pizza, sipped their water, talked, joked and laughed. All with their hands intertwined together on the table.

* * *

Alec smiled widely as he walked with Magnus out of the restaurant. This time, their hands were together in a tandem hold. His alpha was howling in happiness. Magnus was actually letting him hold his hand. Magnus was actually letting him! Alec thrilled. He was so happy. He’s never done this sort of thing before. And now he gets to hold the hand of the most captivating omega that he’s ever seen and met before. He looked over at Magnus as they walked over to the end of the sidewalk.

Alec turned over to Magnus, who was blushing while looking up at Alec. Alec smiled at him and nuzzled his nose on the shorter man’s neck. The omega couldn’t help chuckling from how ticklish he was. Alec looked up and saw a car pulling up towards them. He pulled away and met Magnus’ eyes. “Your car is here.” he said to him.

"It was really sweet of you to call me an Uber Alexander." Magnus said.

"I just want to make sure that you get back to the day care safe and sound."

"The subway is safe and sound."

"No, it isn't."

"Yes it is."

Alec gave him that look, raised eyebrow and all. It made the omega chuckle. Alec moved his hands over, fiddling with Magnus' scarf. "So... Friday?"

Magnus smiled, he reached over and pressed a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "Friday."

Alec smiled. He held Magnus' cheek in his hand and leaned forward himself. He pressed a gingerly sweet kiss on the shorter man's forehead. Magnus stilled, allowing himself to feel the warmth of Alec's lips on his head. It was sweet. He felt truly cared for while standing there. Alec pulled it away. It was almost like all the cold had just hit him now. With Alec, he was warm and safe. The omega wanted that for forever and a day.

Magnus smiled, looking over at the alpha. He pressed both of his hand against the taller man's chest and hugged him. "I'll call you... okay?"

Alec nodded. "I'll call you too. Drive safe."

The omega opened the passenger door and sat down. He waved goodbye to his date one last time before closing the door. Alec watched as the car slowly drifted off down the road and far from his view.

Why did his heart feel like it would never stop racing?

* * *

Magnus smiled as the car pulled away. He turned over, looking at the window and seeing Alec. Alec was standing there, watching him and making sure that he was okay. Magnus turned away. He rubbed the back of his neck and pressing his hand against his chest. He felt so warm and fuzzy inside. Especially around Alec. Alec was adorable and sweet. He was also kind of a dork when it came to dating, but that was what made it even more sweet how Alec was around him. Magnus pulled out his phone from his pocket, looking down at Alec's contact.

He rubbed his finger against the beautiful picture of the CEO alpha that he had found online. It was so beautiful, looking at the man that he was just with and the man that wanted to spend so much time with him. Magnus pressed the edit button and pressed the emoji keyboard, adding three heart emojis to the contact name. Magnus smiled as he saved it. The omega pulled his phone back into his coat pocket and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three heart emojis...
> 
> Shit is getting serious...
> 
> ❤❤❤
> 
> I need some kind of conflict... so... I'm thinking of adding something. Maybe something that starts to h. Rhymes with eat... and beat... and leap...
> 
> If you don't get it, Magnus' heat is coming.
> 
> DUN DUN DUN!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus spend three days apart waiting for Friday
> 
> Some things happen on both ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone seen the new High School Musical Series? I have.
> 
> And oh boy...
> 
> Sweet baby Jesus...
> 
> And I thought that Riverdale was bad.
> 
> Mimi, or whatever the shit her name is, annoys me. She's all like "I found myself after you broke my heart" when she's not even out of the womb yet. Like... bitch, high school love is not that serious. And I should know. I had one. Didn't last. The world didn't explode.
> 
> Okay, now back to the important stuff. Malec.

It was only three days.

Only three days.

72 hours. It wasn't that long, Magnus told himself as he dragged himself over towards his house. It wouldn't take that long for him to just work and then he could go over and see Alec once again. It wouldn't be that long. Right? Magnus desperately wanted to spend the night with Alec by his side. To watch a movie with him. Maybe get close enough to snuggle with him. Maybe even close enough to kiss him. The omega giggled and blushed as he placed his key in the door and allowed himself inside. Magnus smiled, seeing a familar ball of fluff scoot over to him on his tiny paws. Magnus knelt down and hugged the cat as it jumped into his arms.

"Hello _kucingku yang berharga_." Magnus said, snuggling his nose onto his kitty's neck.

Chairman meows happily at his owner. He raised a paw and slapped it against the omega's cheek. Magnus chuckled, setting him back down on the ground. The cat started to run around in a circle, looking to please Magnus and make him smile more. Magnus clapped at him. His cat is usually so spoiled and acts like the king of the house. But he always tries to make his omega owner happy. Magnus pulled off his coat and walked over to his kitchen. He pulled out his cat's favorite treat and fed it to him.

The omega left out a huff. It was hot in here. Damn, did he leave the heat on? Or maybe his father stopped by his house and turned up the heat because he was cold blooded. But... his father always sent texts when he visited. Magnus stood up and walked over to the thermostat. It was still the same temperature that he placed it on that morning.

He turned over. Oh no.

He rushed over and yanked out his phone. He looked at it. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No. No! Dammit!"

Magnus slammed his head into his hands and screamed.

* * *

On Wednesday, Alec was in literal hell. And it had only been half of a day since he had seen Magnus for their lunch date. And he missed the presence of the beautiful omega. The alpha wanted the presence of Magnus. He wanted to see him so desperately. It was annoying that he had to work. But Thursday was the day that he would get to finally see Magnus again. He could hardly contain his excitement that morning as he made his way over to the day care. The alpha pulled his car over, right in front of the place. He looked over at his top mirror, pulling his hair back into place. It was usually Izzy that did that when she was around or it would just go untouched. But now, he was actually finding care in his appearance.

Especially around Magnus. Alec nodded at his reflection and made his way out of the car. He huffed out a breath from the cold that surrounded him. He walked over to the day care and pulled himself up. He smiled, looking at the warm atmosphere that was the daycare. The alpha shucked off his coat, looking as some of the other workers.

He turned over and saw Catarina speaking with Jace. Jace turned over and smiled at his big brother. "Hey man." he called.

"Hey." he called, clapping his hand against his forearm. "Good morning Catarina."

"Good morning Alec." she said back.

"So, tell me... how was it?" Jace asked. "How was your date with Magnus?"

"It was... amazing." Alec said.

"As amazing as your date was with Magnus, we need to get work done." Ragnor called from inside of the kid's room. "Can you please bring in the apple juice?"

Alec nodded. They continued on from there. And the day continued. Alec played with the kids and helped teach them how to write their letters and numbers. The alpha enjoyed it. He always loved kids. But... there was something in the back of his head. Something nagging there. Every few moments, he looked up to find Magnus. The omega hadn't come. And it had been hours now. He had been awaiting for him to come. But he wasn't here. Alec couldn't help but worry. By the time he laid the last kid to rest, he became even more worried for Magnus. He pulled out of the nap room to the lobby, where everyone else was eating lunch. Jace was seated beside Simon, who was chomping down on noodles straight from the take out box. Alec sighed, looking over at the door again.

Was he okay? Why didn't he show up?

"Alec?"

Alec jumped, turning over to who had called him. "Oh. Catar-"

The beta pressed her finger to his lip, shutting him up. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the lobby and over to the broom closet. Catarina looked over, making sure that Ragnor wasn't around. She turned back over, facing a very confused Alec. "I need you to do something."

"That sounds a bit suggestive." Alec said honestly.

Catarina slapped his arm playfully. "I need you to drop something off at Magnus' place."

"M-Magnus' place?" Alec repeated. "Uh... uh why? Is that because he's not here? Is he alright?"

"Magnus is... is dealing with something."

"Something. Something like what, what's wrong? Is he okay?"

Catarina let out a chuckle. "You really care about him... alright. Magnus is just... sick. Terribly."

"Oh..."

"I'd like for you to drop off some soup that I made for him."

Alec extended his hand, taking the large bag. He looked inside before resting it at his sides. "I'll drop it off. Most definitely."

"Alec." she called. "You... you really shouldn't... go inside the house."

Alec raised his eyebrow. "What? Why?" he asked. "If Magnus is sick, I just want to check on him."

"It's just... it's not that kind of sick Alec."

Alec was smart. He had lived with an omega before. He simply put two and two together. He sighed and nodded. He knew what Catarina meant. No wonder she was so worried about Magnus. He was at home in heat. And an omega in heat is painful for the poor person. Alec had had many friends in his life that were omegas. His mom was an omega. Most of them ended up in heat for an entire week. The alpha cleared his throat and nodded at Catarina. "I won't go inside." he said. "I promise you."

Catarina smiled. "Good. Now, can you leave through the back. Ragnor will pitch a fit if he finds out you went to drop off the soup to him."

Alec chuckled and winked at the beta. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Take your time."

Alec smiled once again and moved over, leaving the day care through the back door.

* * *

Magnus was crying hard into his pillow. His heats were always the same amount of pain, but he never ever prepared himself. It was always the stomach pain, raging headache, unbearable body heat... and of course the sexual desire. Magnus body was yearning and reaching for some kind of touch. And it was hurting Magnus in the process. The omega sniffled, punching all of the decorative pillows in his nest. He hated his heat. He angrily pulled of his shirt, throwing it across his bedroom. He laid back down onto the nest, sobbing once more. His body wanted something that he couldn't have. That his body wasn't going to have.

The touch of someone. The touch of an alpha. It had been so long since he had that. But now... now he would never get that again. Because he had changed. He wasn't the same person he was years ago. Magnus cried out as another spike of pain launched from his head and his cock. He sobbed, feeling the pain in his body. The omega just wanted to pop a melatonin and sleep for the rest of his heat. He was lucky that he wasn't like other omegas, who's heats last a week or two. His heats always lasted a day. But it was always so painful that he ended up throwing up or with a sore ass from his toys.

He stood up, limping over to the bathroom. He fell to the floor. He groaned, before forcing himself to his knees and crawling to his medicine cabinet. The omega continued to look through, while throwing bottles and bottles of medicine away, looking for the melatonin. He tossed a bottle of Advil all the way across the room and pulled out the melatonin bottle. The omega let out a watery sob as he tried to open it. He was interrupted when there was a light and gentle knock at the door downstairs. Magnus raised his eyebrows. He had texted Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael to stay away from him so that he could heal up.

Who was here? And why?

It couldn't be a package because he didn't order anything recently. All of his Christmas shopping was already done really. There was yet another knock. Magnus groaned, forcing himself up. He walked down the steps as slowly as he could. Chairman Meow was resting in his bed, looking at Magnus as he went to the door. Magnus slowly opened the door. His eyes widened, seeing who it was.

Alexander.

Magnus slammed the door and pressed his back to it. "You... you can't be here!" he cried.

"Catarina told me that you were sick. And... and she wanted me to drop off some soup for you." Alec called.

Magnus felt his heart swell a bit. He was sweet enough to want to come over and drop off something for him. But he shouldn't be here. No one should be here. Near him. Especially when he was in his heat. It was potent. His scent was so string when he was in eat. After what happened to him, his scent changed and the heat became worse. Magnus bit his lip, letting out yet another watery sob.

The alpha scent hit the omega quickly. He started to feel himself grow hard. He bit his hand to stop from crying out. Alec stood still on the opposite side of the door. He couldn't see Magnus or hear him. God, he just wanted him to be okay. The alpha in him wanted to break down the door and take care of Magnus, in heat or not. To hell with the possible consequences. But... Alec held back his want. He held back what his body desperately wanted to do.

Alec sighed, pressing his hand to the door again. He sighed, rubbing his lips together. "Magnus... Magnus I know, I know that you're... you're in heat."

Magnus looked up. "Alexander... I-"

"It's okay." Alec said. "I know. I know. Listen... I can leave the soup here in the front. And you can pick it up when I leave. And then I come by next week for-"

"Next-Next week? Why? Why do you want to leave?" Magnus called.

"Because... I don't want you to stay sick. You need to get better. If you're-"

"It only lasts a day for me... there's... there's nothing to worry about. I am still very much going to be here tomorrow for our... our second date."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I'm fine Alec. I promise."

Alec inhaled. The alpha slowly set down the bag with soup on the front door. He let out a breath, watching as it came out of his mouth as a fog. He knew how much it hurt omegas when they were in heat. Especially if they didn't have an alpha. And Alec didn't want to burst through the door and ruin the first good romantic thing that he's had since... well since ever. Magnus was his first romantic endeavor. The first man that he's ever had feelings for like this. Magnus was so special. And Alec didn't want to lose him because he couldn't control his inner alpha. He won't lose Magnus because he couldn't control his inner alpha. Alec sighed, moving over. He wanted to help him. Alec turned over, looking behind him. There was no one there really. Except for the two empty cars parked by the houses.

Alec turned back to the door. He pulled off his coat and set it down on the railing that was right by the house. Alec pulled off his blazer and then started to unbutton his collared shirt. He pulled it off and set it down right on top of the box. He pulled his blazer back on, despite him being in only his tank top. He pulled on his coat again and looked over at the door.

He smiled, pressing his hand to it. "Magnus." he called lightly.

The omega pulled his head up from in between his knees. He had thought that Alec had left already. He turned over, facing the door. "Y-Yes?"

Alec smiled. His voice sounded raspy and full of pain. But it still sounded beautiful. "Feel better okay?"

Magnus smiled. "Thank you Alexander."

"Call me... okay?"

"I promise."

The omega heard Alec walk down the steps. He heard a car start and drive off into the pavement. Magnus took in a deep breath. He forced himself up from the ground and opened the door. He looked and saw the bag with soup inside. But his eyes went to the baby pink shirt that was resting on top of it. Magnus picked it up immediately. He looked up, hoping to see Alec. But he had left. Magnus smiled. He looked down at the shirt and pressed it to his nose, sniffing. It smelled like Alec. It smelled like alpha.

His alpha.

Magnus picked up the bag and moved back into the house. Not in so much pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kucingku yang berharga means my precious cat in Indonesian. And Magnus' past will be established soon.
> 
> See you tomorrow 🖤


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus finally have their second date at Alec's apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the 13th! I hope that you guys don't die. I need your reads.
> 
> JK! JK!
> 
> Also, have you seen the In The Heights trailer?! Holy shit that looks amazing! Love In The Heights and I love Lin-Manuel Miranda! And Anthony Ramos! And Puerto Rican culture (btw, I'm half Puerto Rican)!! Watch that shit! It looks so so so good!! I love musicals and I swear to God that I will going to see that shit!
> 
> Anyways... focus... summer's a long way from now.  
Enjoy the chapter!  
(BTW, read the end notes. Kinda important)

"Then we should hold this gala around Christmas Eve."

"No Jace. Some of our employees and coworkers will be going on trips with their families. This will have to be held probably a couple of days before Christmas." Alec said to his brother, looking over at his watch for the third time in the past three minutes.

"Well, Christmas falls on a Wendsday this year." Lydia called from her spot, right in the chair in front of Alec's desk. "So, maybe on the Friday then?"

"That's not a bad idea." Jace said. "But is Friday alright for the other attending corporations?"

"I will call Asmodeus Bane along with a few of the other CEO's to see if the date works for them." John said. "I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I have another meeting in couple moments. I need to take Lydia home."

Lydia rolled her eyes. "I am fine John."

"I know that. Don't patronize me for being worried about you."

"You're overprotective."

Alec smiled. "It's fine John. I actually have somewhere that I should be going as well."

"Oh really?" Jace and John said in unison.

Jace chuckled at his big brother and best friend. "Does it have something to do with-" 

"Okay!" he called, reaching over and shaking John and Lydia's hand. "I will see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice date." Lydia called with a smile.

"Date? What date?" John said as Alec gathered his stuff.

"Can you not tell that he's going on a date?"

"No. He said that he needs to go somewhere. That doesn't mean a date."

"Look at him."

"I am."

Lydia chuckled, rubbing her belly and kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "You alphas are so clueless sometimes."

Alec chuckled at that as he left his office. Lydia was not wrong.

* * *

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?! ¡Estas loco! ¡Loca! ¿Tienes idea de lo que está mal con esta idea?_"

Magnus pulled his phone away from his ear, hearing his friend yell at him. He rolled his eyes, listening to him scream in Spanish. "Are you done?"

"_Estoy hecho? ¿Ya terminé? ¿Me estás escuchando? You just came out of heat! And you want to go off on a date? With an alpha no else?!_"

"Alec is fine. And we're not going to be doing anything. We're just going to watch a movie and have some dinner."

"_Oh sure. Yeah. You're going for a movie. Are you sure that you should be doing this?_" Raphael snapped. "_You just got off of your heat this morning._"

"My heat doesn't relapse. My heats always last a day. And only a day. And you know this because you call every month when it happens." Magnus said with a chuckle, placing the phone on speaker and setting in on the bathroom sink. Magnus pulled out his eyeliner and slowly started to apply it to his waterline. "And I will be fine with Alexander. He would never take advantage of me in a vulnerable position like heat."

_"How would you know? You don't know him that well."_

"I expect to learn more about him Raphael. This is only our third date."

_"Cristo Magnus..."_

"Do not start on this Rapha."

_"I have the right to start! I'm your friend and I am trying to make sure that that alpha doesn't hurt you."_ Raphael stated. _"Rosa. No cookie right now. Lo siento cariño, ya tuviste helado."_

_"Ok hermano mayor." _called the voice of the little girl.

Raphael let out a chuckle and focused back on the omega over the phone. _"I think that I have the right to be worried, okay?"_

"You do. I know." Magnus said. "If anything, you and my father are the first to be called. Okay?"

_"..."_

"Come on Rapha."

_"Fine."_

Magnus chuckled. "I gotta go, okay. I'm gonna miss the train."

_"Okay. Be safe Magnus."_

"I will be."

_"Bye Mags."_

"Bye Rapha."

Magnus hung up the call. He looked at himself in the mirror. He liked the way that he looked, and he hoped liked Alec liked the way he looked too. Magnus moved to grab his lip gloss when there was a knock at the door. Magnus raised his eyebrow. He hadn't ordered anything... this time. The omega placed his gloss in his pocket and walked over to door. He opened it and smiled in disbelief and a hint of shock. "Alex...Alexander." he called.

Alec smiled, looking over at him. "Hi."

"W-What are you doing here?" Magnus asked.

"No offense but, but I really didn't want you to take the train by yourself. So... I thought that I'd drive you over to my place." Alec answered. "Oh! And... here."

Alec moved his hand over from behind his back and handed the bouquet to the omega. Magnus smiled, seeing the beautiful red, pink and white buttercup flowers. He took the flowers in his hand and pressed his nose to them, sniffing them. "I love them. Thank you Alexander."

"You're welcome." Alec said.

"Are you sure that you want to drive me all the way to your apartment? You already made the trip darling. We can just stay here and cook."

"Are you sure?"

Magnus nodded. "You already came all the way. And plus, you and I can take a walk over to the grocery store and get some stuff for cooking."

Alec smiled. "Oh... okay."

Magnus walked over, setting down his flowers and pulling on his coat. He walked back over and smiled. He closed the door and smiled. Alec smiled again. It was so contagious with the happy omega around him. He held out his hand to Magnus. Magnus smiled and intertwined his fingers with Alec's. They walked down the steps together and down the street of Magnus' neighborhood.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do for dinner?" Lydia asked as they walked over inside of their New York house. "Do you want me to cook?"

"No, no, no." John said with a smile, placing one hand on her back and one hand on her swollen stomach. "You don't at all have to cook."

"John..." Lydia groaned. "I swear to God if you bring up me being pregnant-"

"I'm not! No one said that!" John said with a chuckle. "You just relax. I'll order something. What do you want to eat?"

"I want... breakfast."

"For dinner?"

"Yes."

"Lydia."

"Who's the pregnant one here? Baby wants breakfast."

"Now you're using your pregnancy against me." John said, helping her sit down on the couch. "You are very lucky that there is a diner a block down." he went down on one knee and held the bump in his hands. "Tell me little one, what do you want dada to get for you?"

Lydia chuckled. She rubbed her stomach. "I think that she's telling me that she wants... pancakes... with peach syrup, bacon, over easy eggs and... and oh! Definitely pink lemonade."

John chuckled. "She?"

"I don't know. I just have this gut feeling. And all of my gut feelings have been correct since I was seventeen" Lydia said.

"What gut feeling did you get when you were seventeen?"

"I got this gut feeling that my dad was cheating on my mom. I was right when I came home and saw him naked with another woman."

"That's just one instance."

"I also had the gut feeling that my mom was cheating on my dad as well. I was right... when she left the house when her twenty year old boyfriend."

"...That's some real shit."

"No cursing in front of our daughter!" Lydia said to him with a chuckle, rubbing her belly and humming at the feeling

"Well then Miss See and Understand the Future, let me go order some delivery for my little princess." John said, pressing a kiss to her stomach and then a kiss to Lydia's lips. "And for my precious queen."

"You're sweet John."

"Like candy."

"And so modest." Lydia giggled. "I'll find something to watch, yeah?"

"Okay." John replied, turning around and picking up his phone. Lydia flopped down on her back, rubbing her stomach. The alpha smiled, turning over and dialing a number alright. He made sure that his girlfriend was busy looking for a movie. John turned over and pressed his phone to his ear. "Hey! Sebastian, how is it coming along?"

_"It's coming along great Mr. Monteverde."_ called the young man. _"I'm in the middle of adding those diamonds. I'm sorry if it's taking a bit long, but it should be ready in the next week. Maybe less."_

John smiled. "Thank you. I just want this to be perfect."

_"It will Mr. Monteverde."_

"Please, Sebastian. Just call me John."

_"Okay John. It will be ready soon."_

"Thank you. I'll be sure to pick up the ring soon."

John hung up and then actually dialed for the food. He returned to his omega, who was resting against the couch. She looked up and saw him come back. John kicked off his shoes and yanked off his blazer, sitting beside her. He placed his hands on her bump and pressed a kiss to to her cheek.

Soon... soon he would ask her to his forever. He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers. Soon he would have Lydia to have and to to hold for the rest of his life.

* * *

Magnus chuckled as he and Alec returned to his house. He was shivering from the cold, despite the thick coat on him. He laughed along with the alpha, who had been telling jokes on their walk home. Alec set down their bags in Magnus' kitchen, turning over to him. "He still has the scar." he told Magnus.

Magnus laughed loudly. "Thank goodness he has Clary or else he would be doing that every weekend."

Alec laughed, pulling off his coat. He looked over, seeing a small animal resting on the couch. Chairman looked over at the alpha that was now inside of his home. Magnus turned over to Alec as he was taking out the groceries they had just purchased. He laughed, seeing the way that the two of them were just staring at each other. Alec turned over. "Your cat is death glaring at me."

Magnus chuckled. "He tends to do that with newcomers. I really rarely invite new people here." he stated, walking over. He took Chairman in his arms and carried him over to the alpha. "Alexander, meet my pride and joy... this is Chairman Meow."

Alec smiled down at the little cat. He waved and slowly started to scratch the top of his head. "Nice to meet you Chairman Meow. From the name, I can assume that you are the ruler around here."

The cat meowed. Almost like he had a visible smile. He jumped out of his arms and into Alec's. Alec held him tightly and hugged him. Magnus smiled. "Aw! I am so glad that my two boys are getting along!"

Chairman snuggled into Alec's arm. Alec slowly leaned down and sat on the couch. Magnus turned over and started to walk to their awaiting groceries. Alec looked up. "Don't cook without me."

"You seem pretty busy right now." Magnus said honestly.

"I'm fine." Alec told him. "I just need a moment."

"So how about you look around the TV and find a movie that we could watch." Magnus said. "I'll boil the water, yeah?"

Alec smiled. He was so adorable. "Okay."

Magnus nodded, turning back over to the kitchen. Alec picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He started to search the channels, looking for a movie to put on. The omega by him set a pot filled with water to boil as he pulled out a box filled with pasta. Alec looked over to him. He inhaled before setting down the cat that was cuddling up with him. He wanted to cuddle up with someone else. He slowly walked over to Magnus, coming up from behind him. He placed one hand on his left hip. Magnus let in a sharp inhale when the hand rested on his side.

"I hope that this is okay?" Alec said.

Magnus smiled, turning his head over to face Alec a bit. "M-More than."

Alec smiled back at him. He reached an arm over and picked up a head of garlic that they had bought. He pulled away from Magnus and started to peel off it's skin. Magnus pulled out a large sprig of parsley and started to chop it finely. Alec turned over, smiling at him. Magnus turned over to him as well. He turned away quickly though when Alec started to look at him. Alec chuckled. He picked up the pasta and added it to the boiling water. "Do you like to cook?" he asked.

"Me?" Magnus asked.

"Who else Magnus? You and I are the only ones here."

"Well, you could have asked Chairman."

"The cat can cook?"

"No." Magnus said, making Alec laugh. "But I do enjoy cooking. I guess that it's the omega in me."

"You do not need to bring that up every time." Alec said.

"Bring what up? Our first meeting? How rude you were to me? What else could you possibly mean?"

"Magnus."

Magnus chuckled. He went into the bag and pulled a bottle of sparkling limeade. He smiled. He popped the bottle opened and started to pour up a glass for himself. He smoothly slid over to the small alcohol cart that he had set up. He grabbed a small bottle of tequila and topped off the glass. He looked over at Alec. "Would you like a drink?"

Alec smiled. "Yeah. I'll have one."

Magnus nodded, pouring some onto the separate glass. He walked over and handed the glass to Alec. The alpha took it graciously and smiled. Magnus held up his glass. "To... third dates."

Alec smiled. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip. Alec winced at the taste. Damn. He didn't like limes. At all. Magnus looked up at noticed the face of the alpha in front of him. Alec noticed and he put on a wide smile. "It's... it's really good!"

Magnus shook his head. "You don't like it do you?"

"No." Alec said honestly. "I... I really hate limes."

Magnus moved over and took the glass from Alec, chuckling about how much of a dork the alpha was. He set it down on the table and went over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of beer. He handed it to Alec. Alec gave him a thankful smile and took it from him. He simply snapped its cap off from the counter. Magnus raised his eyebrows. Impressive. Very impressive. The alpha sipped his beer. Magnus walked over and drained the pasta. Alec watched him, a smile on his face as he took a slow sip of his beer.

The omega turned his head slightly, meeting Alec's gaze. "Are you just going to stand there and watch me?"

"I was planning on it." Alec said.

"Well, if we want this to continue and go well, please do yourself a favor and help this poor omega cook us dinner."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you please set up the pan and add the olive oil?"

Alec saluted him, walking over and grabbing a pan, he did as he was told. He set down a pot with with the medium heat. He opened the bottle and poured it in just as the omega instructed him. Alec looked over at him, pulling over the strainer filled with pasta. He walked over and pushed him aside with his hip just a bit. Alec chuckled, placing his hand now on the right hip. He pressed his chin to Magnus' shoulder, watching him as he started to add the ingredients to the pan. He swirled it around, looking over at Alec every once in a while.

The omega chuckled as Alec moved his hands over, helping him season their sauce. The worked in romantic silence. They mixed their meal together for the last time, pulling off the heat. Magnus, finally, turned over to the alpha in front of him. He hummed, smiling at him. Alec moved closer, his chest moving over towards Magnus' face with his height. Magnus chuckled, moving over and resting his hand on Alec's pectorals. Alec smiled, rubbing his cheekbone.

Was this the moment? Was this the moment that he was finally going to do this? Was this the first time that Alec was going to... actually kiss him? Alec licked his lips, looking up and meeting Magnus' gaze. Magnus gaze was filled with lust and desire. He was yearning for this... for this kiss. He wanted this too. It was mutual. It wasn't just him. Alec inhaled and slowly moved forward. The omega moved his hands away from Alec's chest and rested it on the edge of the stove. His hand rested right on the side of the pan where their pasta was still cooling.

Magnus pulled his hand back, holding it. "Ow."

"Shit." Alec cursed, immediately looking over at Magnus. He took his wrist in his hand and slowly pried his hand away to take a look at the burn. It wasn't bad. It was honestly just a faint sting when he really thought about it. "Are you alright?"

"It's fine." Magnus said, walking over to his sink and pouring cold water on it.

"Shit, Magnus... I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"I should have not done that. Especially in the kitchen."

"Alexander, this is not your fault."

"I feel like it is."

Magnus sighed, pulling his hand back from the sink. He turned off the water and looked over at Alec. He smiled at the worried and upset alpha. He sighed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You.. are sweet."

Alec smiled back. Magnus turned on his heel. He placed the pasta in two bowls and handed one to Alec. He then took his hand and led him over to the couch. Alec chuckled as Magnus sat him down. The omega slowly snuggled up against him, moving over towards his chest. Alec's inner alpha was going wild, feeling Magnus move against him and Magnus rest on his chest. Magnus leaned his head to rest on half of Alec's shoulder and half of his pec. He fed himself some pasta as he looked at the screen. 

"Clueless huh?"

Alec smiled. "Yeah. It's a classic."

"I'm not at all judging." Magnus said back, feeding himself more of their meal. "This... and probably Mean Girls were movies that made me understand and discover my love for both women and men."

Alec let out a laugh. "If I'm being honest. I took one look at Tristan Wilds from 90210 and... you know the rest."

Magnus laughed as he pressed the play button. "Tristan Wilds is an amazing gay awakening. For me it was Christian Bale from Batman. And it was a mixture of Katy Perry and Bruno Mars."

"Those are good too."

Magnus and Alec shared a laugh. Magnus snuggled into his chest once more, continuing to eat his food. Alec smiled, eating his own and enjoying the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🇲🇽 Estas loco! ¡Loca! ¿Tienes idea de lo que está mal con esta idea? - You are crazy! Crazy! Do you have any idea what's wrong with this idea?  
🇲🇽 Estoy hecho? ¿Ya terminé? ¿Me estás escuchando? - Am I done? Am I done?! Are you listening to me?  
🇲🇽 Cristo Magnus... - Christ Magnus  
🇲🇽 Lo siento cariño, ya tuviste helado - I'm sorry, honey, you've already had ice cream.  
🇲🇽 Ok hermano mayor - Ok big brother
> 
> So, I know that I have the tag smut (maybe) in the description of this fic. But I haven't decided whether or not I wanted to include it. And so, I have a way to solve the issue. Welcome to all my readers, account or not, I made a poll for you guys to vote on. You can [vote here](https://linkto.run/p/DZ925AXP). One vote every hour until probably tomorrow at eleven thirty PM. I'll check the results when it is done and change the tag if needed. Thanks for the votes!
> 
> The idea behind the meal that Magnus and Alec cooked is Pasta Agilo E Olio. Here's an [an amazing video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJUiWdM__Qw) if you're thinking of cooking it yourself. I make it all the time with cayenne paper and it is delicious!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have had a successful third date. And Alec decides to stay the night to not get into a car accident on the way home.
> 
> Some truths and cuddles ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warning for this Chapter!!⚠️  
This chapter will include talk on heavy substance abuse. Trigger warning for substance abuse.
> 
> You're finally gonna learn about Magnus' past this chapter! Hope that your excited as I am. This took a lot outta me to write.

"Should we watch another?" Magnus called from his spot on the couch.

"Nah. It's late." Alec said. "We should hit the hay."

"No!" the omega whined. "This is fun! Let's... let's watch another!"

Alec chuckled, looking down at Magnus. Two bowls stained by their pasta sauce was resting on his side while he laid down on the couch. The omega's arms were stretched up into the air and his eyelids were drooping. He looked exhausted. Alec stood up from the couch, shutting off the TV. "Magnus, you're tired."

"So are you alpha." Magnus stated, pointing over at him before yawning. Alec yawned as well. "See... you're yawning!"

"Yawning is contagious. That doesn't count." Alec retorted back.

"You're tired too." Magnus said again. "Don't deny it. And if you're tired, stay."

"Magnus, I have to get home. I-

"Please... driving while tired is bad. It is a risk to yourself and other drivers and pedestrians. Stay here. Stay... stay the night."

Alec stilled, no longer feeling exhausted. He looked over to Magnus. He was really asking him to sleep over. To stay the night. Most omegas took months, let alone years, before they trusted an alpha in their bed. Alec smiled. He didn't want to take advantage of Magnus. Magnus noticed Alec's looks. Alec's stares and his worries. Magnus sat up.

"I... I have a guest room." he said.

Alec said up. "Oh."

"Stay in there. Stay the night. Or you can... you at least nap for a little while and then go home when you feel like it." Magnus stated.

Alec sighed. "You have a toothbrush?" Magnus nodded. Alec sighed, moving over and taking his hands in his. "Okay, I'll stay the night. But it's off to bed with you."

Magnus hummed, giggling to himself. When he was tired, he was a big ass ball of giggles with a hint of chuckles. Not like others who were cranky and wanted to cry. Magnus chuckled at everything when he was really tired. Alec wondered what he was like when he was drunk. He helped the omega to his feet and walked him over to the steps. He walked him up the steps over to the master bedroom. Magnus had his head rested against Alec's shoulder as he walked him up. He turned over, moving him over to the bathroom first. He turned on the lights and helped the omega sit on the toilet. Magnus rubbed his face, trying to stay awake for just a couple of minutes more.

Magnus reached over to the medicine cabinets and pulled out a new toothbrush. "Here." he said.

Alec smiled, taking the package thankfully. "Why do have a package of toothbrushes?"

"Raphael used to spend the night all the time." Magnus said rather quickly. "So does um... Rosa. So... I keep a few. They are forgetful sometimes."

"Oh. Alright." Alec said, running the new brush under some water. He picked up a pink toothbrush from the cup and handed it to Magnus. Magnus took it and ran it under the water.

The two brushed their teeth quickly, before walking over to Magnus' bedroom. Magnus walked over to the closet and handed Alec a huge shirt and sweatpants. "I ordered from Wish one day. I asked for a medium. They sent me a large. They are actually quite comfortable so, these should fit you."

Alec chuckled, taking the clothes thankfully. He excused himself from the room and made his way back into the bathroom. He quickly changed into the shirt and sweatpants. The pants fit him perfectly, but the shirt was a bit tight around the arms. Probably because of how large and toned his muscles were. Alec walked back into the bedroom, seeing Magnus changed. The two met eyes and immediately blushed seeing each other. Magnus was in a fitted tee that just read _Duck You _with a picture of an angry cartoon duck, and a pair of mustard boxers. The boxers fitted around his arse. It looked perfectly shaped.

Magnus eyes' went to the alpha's muscles. They were empathized with the shirt that he had given him. Magnus cleared his throat, turning away and picking up some items from the bed. He moved them aside. "My um... my guest bedroom is right next door."

"Thank you." Alec said.

"You're w-welcome."

"G-Goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight Alexander."

The alpha turned around. Magnus bit his lip, calling out. Alec turned around instantly. "I um... yesterday... you came over with the soup. And you gave me your shirt... I just want to say, thank you. It was really kind of you. And I know that it seems very... strange of me to take it but-"

"Magnus." Alec called, cutting him off and taking a step forward. "It's okay. You are welcome. I'm glad that I was able to help you."

Magnus blushed. He took the man's larger hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "Goodnight Alexander."

Alec blushed, hiding his head down and taking a hold of the doorknob. "G-Goodnight Magnus."

Alec closed the door. He smiled. He leaned his forehead against the door, taking in a breath, before walking over to rest in the guest room.

* * *

Alec had been sleeping relatively well. Magnus had an amazingly decorated guest room that was roomy and comfortable. The mattress felt like a cloud and the duvet and blankets felt like a warm hug. Alec instantly fell asleep in the bed. He had been there in comfortable and dreamless sleep for six hours. As he slept, he slowly started to hear whimpers and crying. Alec slowly awoke to the sounds. As a big brother and alpha, he always awoke when he had heard his siblings awake in the night. It usually was Jace with nightmares or any of them being too sick to sleep. Alec sat up, thinking that he was just hearing things from sleeping in a house that wasn't his.

But as Alec sat there for a moment, it wasn't just him. He heard what was happening. Someone was whimpering and sobbing quietly. Alec sat up, his fatigue instantly went away. He got up, leaving the room. He looked over to Magnus' bedroom door. Sitting right in front of it was Chairman Meow. He was scratching at the door. And he looked worried. 

Alec gave a sad chuckle. He walked over and lightly knocked on the door. "Magnus." he whispered.

No answer. Alec cursed at himself. He knew that it was Magnus. He needed to check on him. He sighed, opening the door. Chairman Meow ran over and jumped on the bed, wanting to check on his owner. Alec looked over at Magnus. He was shaking his head from side to side. He was sweating, tears were dripping from his eyes. Nightmare. Alec knew. The alpha rushed over to the bed and sat down beside Magnus. He took him by the shoulder and pulled him into his lap, gently shaking him. "Magnus... Magnus! Magnus, wake up! You're having a nightmare." he said to him. Magnus thrashed again. "Magnus. Magnus, please. Magnus!"

Magnus jolted upwards, eyes opened wide. He was breathing heavily. Chairman Meow jumped into his now open lap, trying to snuggle against him and comfort him. Alec loomed over and held him gently by the shoulders. Magnus looked over at him. "Alec..." he called.

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" he asked him, moving over and turning on the bedside lamp.

"I'm... I just... I-" he was stammering. It looked like his hands were shaking.

"Hey." Alec called, taking one of those shaking hands and lacing them with his. He pushed Magnus into his chest and held him there. "Breathe. Breathe. Everything will be alright. We just need to calm down. Okay? Everything will be alright. Deep breaths, alright? Deep breaths. In and out."

Magnus listened to the alpha, inhaling deeply just as he was asked. He slowly brought his breathing back to normal. He soon was just resting against Alec's chest. The omega breathed in one more time, before sitting up and looking over at Alec. Alec held him gently. "Thanks." Magnus said.

"Magnus, do you usually get nightmares?"

"Not really. I mean... I do... but... they usually come right after my heat is done."

"Why?"

"Because... I was... I was... I am a mess."

"I don't believe that."

"Well, I was so many years ago. A real fucked up mess."

Alec inhaled. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to."

"You... you're sure?" Magnus asked.

"No one is at all forcing you to open up to me. That is for when you're ready to tell me what you want to." Alec said with a smile. "But we should get you out of that shirt. It's covered in sweat.

Magnus nodded. Alec got up, looking to Magnus. Magnus pointed over at the drawers in the corner of the room. Alec went into one and pulled out another shirt. He walked over and helped the omega out of the shirt. Magnus placed on the other shirt as Alec put it the sweat one into Magnus' hamper. The alpha returned to his side, sitting down on the bed. Magnus slowly pet his cat's head, a smile returning to his face. Alec watched him with a smile. He was always smiled when Magnus did.

The omega looked up for a brief moment, seeing Alec look at him. And smile. Seeing someone like him smile like that... he hadn't seen that. Most of the time with others it was... it wasn't real. It wasn't true care, like with Alec. Magnus looked down at the cat in front of him.

Alec deserved to know. He was here and he was going to be here for the long run. The omega inhaled and looked over at him. "When I was... sixteen years old... my mother committed suicide." Magnus said all of a sudden.

Alec was caught of guard. He looked up and over to Magnus immediately. "W-What?"

Magnus smiled. It was fake, but he nodded at that the alpha. "The doctors said that she had been depressed for some time. It fucked me up that she did that. That she killed herself and left me and my father all alone." he said. "And from that point, I... changed. I started drinking, smoking, partying. To try and get rid of the pain of losing her. To forget my grief. If the sun was up, I had a hangover. But when the sun was down, I was drinking and dancing like there was no tomorrow. And because I was an omega... everyone wanted me. So every night, there was a body in my bed. Multiple if that was what I wished. Every night it was like that until my senior year of high school. An old girlfriend of mine introduced me to cocaine. I instantly got addicted. I had it everywhere I went from that point on. My college dorm. My bag. My locker. I even had a stash in my father's house. I couldn't breathe or live without it in my system. Every day that was what I needed. To snort it. To have it. I craved it. I yearned for it... and then... something happened. I was a sophomore in college up in Canada when this happened. I got high one night... really high... so high that I ended up walking off campus and on the edge of the Blue Water Bridge. I had no clue how I got there.

"And so I stayed. I stayed there until I came down into some form of sobriety. I tried to stay away from the drug after that, believe me Alexander I did. I tried. But it was my crutch. I was addicted. My roommate called the campus police on me because I became unresponsive one night. They sent me home, where the treatment would be better and my family could be there. I woke up in the hospital, sick, in pain and desperate for some coke. My father was right there beside me the entire time. And he promised to stop at nothing to help me.

"And so... I went into rehab. The first one up in Albany. My first month was terrible. I needed the drug in my system so badly. I assaulted one of the other patients... twice. Because they tired to spew some shit at me that things get better. I was awful. A fucking wreck. After the first month, I tried to commit suicide in the bathroom with a razor. Thank the lord that my father... my father had come to visit that day. From there, I was taken to a hospital. I was put on suicide watch. Goddamn... looking back on it now, I was fucking horrendous." Magnus said with a weak chuckle, before hiding his mouth in his hand. "I'm embarrassed at the person I was. How I acted. What I did.

"The look of fear on my father's face after he found out I was doing drugs. Found out that I was fucking addicted! Of worry on my friend's faces... I'll never ever forget it. Forget how they saw me. How they looked at me." Magnus said, bringing his knees up to his chest. "After the suicide watch was over, I was sent to a rehab center down in Florida. Dad said it would be better that I was away from the place where so many bad memories and so many bad influences were. So he, Ragnor, Raphael and I went down there. The first step of rehabilitation was an intervention. So my dad flew out Catarina and a few of my other friends. Simon included. I was an addict Alec. A partyer. I was a sex crazed monster. And seeing all of the people that I love and care about tell me that broke my heart. I promised them to never ever get as bad as I was. And I promised them that I would never ever touch the drug that fucked me over.

"I kept my promise. To them and to me. I spent a full year there in that center. It was amazing, being clean. Being healthy. Being... actually happy! And I vowed to help others when I came home. So that's why you see me being so kind of all. Donating when I can. Because I made myself a promise. And that helping those less fortunate, slowly helps me tend to a permanent wound. I've been... clean ever since. I think that it's been about... seven and a half years. And I have never looked back.

"But, it took it's toll on me. I was a dance major when the addiction really took hold. I haven't danced on my own since because I'm scared I'll come back to the shell of a person I was. And all of that... all of this is why my friends are protective of me. Why my father gave you the shovel talk... why Ragnor is crude and why Raphael is... well, Raphael." the omega said. "I love them. But please understand Alexander, they're just afraid of what comes next. Of what would happen if I hurt myself like I did all that time ago. If... if I relapsed."

Alec looked over at him. How could he have known. Magnus was so kind to everyone. Always smiling and helping those around. And he used to be an addict. Had gone through a huge traumatic experience. And it shaped him today. Magnus inhaled, rubbing his shoulders. Shit. Alec hasn't said anything to him. Now he might think that he is afraid.

The alpha leaned forward and rested his hands onto Magnus' shoulders. "Mags... it's alright. I'm right here."

"You didn't respond. I... I thought that I had scared you off." he responsed.

"No. No. Nothing would scare me off. I promise you." Alec said, kissing his forehead. "How are you? Now at least?"

"Now? I can still drink, it's not like it was before. I wasn't an alcoholic. " Magnus said with a fake chuckle. "But... the coke did it's effect on me. Even though I'm clean, all of it took it's toll. I was always on it and always high when I left high school. Not even leaving it. During the winter of my senior year is when I started. The doctors told me after my rehabilitation what that did to me... especially since I'm a male omega. Now, my heats have become more painful than ever. It used to last four or seven days for me, but now it will usually last a day, but it always feels like I have boiling blood. I'm not even sure if I'm truly fertile, I'm terrified to go to a doctor and find out officially. And... I have nightmares all the time after heats. About what if I had fallen off of the ledge? What if my father had let me go? What if my friends left me? If I relapsed in drugs?" Magnus said. "It always... terrifies me."

Alec inhaled. He slowly moved over, taking Magnus' hand in his. He moved Magnus over so that he was rested against his chest. "Magnus... I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Going through that... I'm so glad that you weren't alone. And you're still not alone. I'm here now. For you. With you. And I'll stay here as long as you need me. Alright? It's okay. Everything his going to be alright." he said.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. He lifted himself up. "I don't... that doesn't... scare you away?"

Alec smiled, he cupping Magnus' chin in his hands. "Nothing could scare me away. That's all in the past. And I know that it will still affect you. But I will take care of you. I will hold you. I will do whatever you want me to. I care about you. The you that I see right here. Right now."

Magnus smiled. He intertwined his hand with the alpha's. "Thank you."

Alec pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, running soothing circles on the back of his neck. "You never have to thank me. I'm here for you."

"Would you..." Magnus started, coughing away the tears that he had felt coming. "I dunno, would you want to... stay here? With me." Alec raised a brow and smiled. "We don't have to do anything if that-"

"I think that cuddling is fine, right?" Alec asked Magnus.

Magnus' mouth slowly curled into a smile and he nodded. Alec pulled himself under the covers, laying down on the pillows. Alec opened his arms to the omega, allowing him entry. Magnus turned over, pressing his back to Alec's chest. Alec hugged him close, his hands staying on Magnus' chest where it would be safe. He could feel the fast drumming of his heartbeat slowly started to lessen. Magnus smiled, leaning into the warmth that the alpha brought.

"Good night Alexander." he whispered.

"Good night Magnus." Alec said back.

"And... and thank you."

"You're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it made you a little upset or sad. I know that me and my friend (he likes to help me edit and grammar check) both cried when we went over this chapter. Hope you liked it.
> 
> Also last day of voting! Ends tonight at eleven thirty! [Vote here](https://linkto.run/p/DZ925AXP) and vote now before it's closed!
> 
> See you tomorrow! 🧡


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has now opened up to Alec about his past. Alec, not feeling comfortable with leaving the omega alone, takes the day off of work and spends the entire day with Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has made the most number of reads then any of the others I posted. Like, over 5,000 in two weeks! That's amazing!
> 
> I just wanted to thank you guys for supporting the story and supporting me. I always thought that no one would read my story. You all proved me wrong!
> 
> Thanks so so much! Enjoy today's chapter! 💙💜🖤💙💜🖤

Magnus groaned as he forced himself awake. He moved over to pull himself up and stretch. But he stopped, feeling something around him. Well, more like someone around him. Feeling someone next to him and someone's arms wrapped around him. Magnus turned over to his side and looked over. He smiled. Resting beside him and cuddling him gently was Alec. He looked so peaceful while he slept. The omega smiled, moving over so that they were chest to chest. It was so hard to believe that Alec was still here. That Alec had stayed. Whenever he had opened up about his past and the mistakes that he had made, people usally ran away for put him in a protective corner (Raphael and his father). But Alec had stayed. Alec stayed, hugging him throughout the night. Holding him. Caring for him. Alec didn't leave. And he stayed throughout the entire night holding Magnus close.

Magnus smiled, moving over and snuggling his skin against Alec's chest. The shirt was in the way though. Magnus really wanted to feel his physical skin. The omega smiled once again, his hand moving over and around to the bottom of his shirt. He pulled it away quickly. He didn't want to touch Alec without permission. Alec didn't do it to him. And after everything that he had done for him-

"You're thinking too hard."

Magnus inhaled and looked up. Alec was looking down at Magnus. His eyes were still loomed over his lids, but he was focused on the omega that he was holding in his arms. Magnus bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I just... I wanted to snuggle into your chest... your chest that isn't covered by a shirt."

Alec chuckled. He sat up, pulling the arm over Magnus' chest off. But he kept one arm underneath his back. Alec slowly pulled off the shirt that Magnus had let him borrow. He threw it on the ground and pulled Magnus close. Magnus blush went bright pink as soon as his ear touched Alec's bare skin. Alec rubbed Magnus' shoulderblade.

"Are you okay?" the alpha whispered.

Magnus smiled, nodded. "Yeah... yeah I am."

Alec smiled. "I'm glad that you decided to open up to me. I know that that must have been hard for you. To trust me."

"I don't know why I did it. But you are... so different than others that I have ever met or been with." Magnus said. "You are so trustworthy and kind. Especially towards me. I trust you with me. With my story."

Alec smiled. He turned over, pulling him and himself up. "What were you going to do today?"

"I was going to head into the daycare." Magnus said. "And then I was going to head into work for a couple of hours and then come home. My day is kind of boring."

Alec smiled. He intertwined his hand with Magnus', bringing it up over to his lips. He pressed a gentle kiss against the omega's knuckles and the side of his palm. "Go on and take a shower. Then meet me downstairs."

Magus raised his eyebrows. "Already ordering me around after one night of cuddling?"

Alec laughed at him. "That's not what I mean."

"I know Alexander." the omega responded. "So...am I allowed to ask why I am doing this?"

"No." Alec said sweetly, pressing his nose to Magnus' side. "Not yet. Just go over and get ready."

Magnus chuckled. He rubbed the alpha's hair and pressed a kiss against his temple. The omega slowly pulled out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom. Alec watched him, his eyes seeing how beautiful his body was and how beautiful his face was. How beautiful he was in general. Alec couldn't believe that Magnus would think that he would leave. Why would he ever leave Magnus? If he was being honest with himself, this wanted to make Alec stay more. He wanted to hold Magnus and take care of him, despite how stereotypical it was of him to think that. That an alpha would care for the omega.

But he wanted to. He wanted to do that and so much more with Magnus. He got up from the bed and walked down the hall. "Hey, um... I don't have any clothes." he called through the door and the sound of the shower. "I'm going to text my brother to drop off something for me."

"Okay then." Magnus said. "I'll be ready in another twenty minutes."

"Alright." Alec called. "And um... be sure to pack a bag."

"A bag?"

"Yes Magnus. A bag."

The omega chuckled lightly through the door. Alec smiled, walking down the steps as he texted Jace the address to bring him some clothes. Alec walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out some milk. The alpha proceeded to make some coffee for the awaiting omega in the shower. Alec placed the coffee cup in the maker and looked down at his phone. He inhaled, quickly dialing the number that he had saved. He inhaled, looking down at the pouring coffee.

It only took a couple of rings for an answer. A sweet woman with a pretty thick Australian accent picked up. _"Thank you for calling the offices of Bane Industries. My name is Amelia, how may I help you and/or transfer your call?"_

"Good morning Amelia. I was looking to speak with Mr. Bane." 

_"It is still a little early. Mr. Bane will not be in for another three hours."_

"I really must speak with him."

_"I could pull I couple strings perhaps if this is an important matter. May I have you name?"_

"Alec Lightwood."

Alec usually didn't play the name card when it came to needing items. It was only if he needed something important. People thought that he was the type of man to walk into a crowded restaurant, call out _Lightwood _and immediately get a table.

No. Never. He usually used his name if it was for his siblings or for someone in need. He heard a scuffle on the other end.

_"Oh! Mr. Lightwood! I'm so sorry! I will... I will-"_ she stuttered.

"It's alright miss." Alec said with a smile. "Can I just speak with Mr. Bane. It is very important."

_"Of course! Please hold."_

The line went dead for a second and then it started ringing. Alec stayed still, awaiting for the call. Once again, it only took a few seconds. _"Mr. Lightwood."_

"Good morning Mr. Bane." Alec said. "How did you know that it was me?"

_"Ms. Kelly made me aware that it was you that needed to speak with me before I even entertained the call." _the other alpha said._ "Now what is it that I can help you with? I am kind of in middle of my mediation session."_

"Right. Um... listen. Along with the date with Magnus, the auction prize was a night with him in your Pennsylvania home."

_"Are you insinuating that you would like to fu-"_

"NO!" Alec called out. "I just... I know that he's just gotten out of his heat. And he... he's been a little sad. And I wanted to cheer him up."

_"By taking him up to my family's Pennsylvania home?"_

"Yes."

Asmodeus sighed on his end. _"There is always an extra key hidden in the birdhouse. You'll get in that way."_

"Thank you Mr. Bane."

_"If anything happens to my son while you are there-"_

"Nothing will happen. I promise."

_"Then have a nice weekend. I will email you the address."_ Asmodeus said.

Alec nodded, hanging up the phone. He looked over at the brewed coffee. He added sugar to his own, liking it black, and took a sip. The alpha felt his phone vibrate seconds later. He walked over to the door, opening it. He smiled at Jace. Jace gave him a dumbfounded and confused look. "Please explain to me why you needed a duffel bag filled with three outfits, pajamas, underwear and shit?"

"None of your concern." Alec said, taking the bag. "Can you please apologize to Lydia and John about me not being able to make it to our meeting? And if you would, please finalize the gala plans?"

"I will. But if I'm doing it, it's not gonna be called a gala." Jace said to him.

"Sure Jace." Alec responded with a chuckle.

The alpha looked up at his older brother for a moment. He then gave Alec a light nod. "Proud of you big brother."

Alec rolled his eyes, slapping his brother away. Jace waved goodbye, leaving the house. Alec walked back into the house, going into the downstairs bathroom and changing from the clothes that Magnus had so graciously lended him. He was glad that Jace had picked the clothes that he most frequently wore. He pulled off the sweatpants and pulled on the black sweater and jeans that his brother had brought him. The alpha quickly applies deodorant before walking back out. He looked over, seeing Chairman Meow resting on the couch. He sat there, looking over at the alpha. Alec smiled to him, petting his head. "Good morning to you."

The cat meowed, snuggling against the hand of the man. Alec sat down beside him, drinking his coffee. A couple of moments passed before he heard someone coming from down the steps. Alec looked up, smiling seeing Magnus. Magnus was now dressed and done up. His hair was gelled back and his makeup was naturally beautiful.

He was dressed brightly. A white collared shirt with silver lining, salmon pink blazer and skinny pants and ankle boots that matched the silver lining of his shirt. Magnus smiled, looking down at Alec. "I'm... glad that your clothes are here." he said.

Alec nodded. He got up and walked over to Magnus. "You look beautiful."

The omega blushed. "Thank you."

"So... how... how do you like your coffee?"

"I'll get it."

"No I-"

"No Mr. Alpha. I got it." Magnus said, patting his chest. He set down his bag walked over to the cup of warm coffee and started adding what he wanted. "Now, why exactly do I need a packed bag?"

Alec smiled. "You'll see. Come on, get your coffee all ready. I'll meet you in the car."

"The car? Alexander, what on earth are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry, you're safe with me."

"I don't doubt that."

Alec chuckled. He took his coffee and pulled Chairman up into his arms. Chairman snuggled and fell into a sweet comfort as the alpha walked him over to his car. Magnus smiled, he sipped his coffee and walked over to the car. He took his keys and followed out to the car. He smiled, seeing Alec sitting in the car and try and rest Chairman in the backseat with his extra jacket.

The omega walked over and sat down on the passenger seat. He leaned against the seat, setting his bag in front of him. Alec looked over at him. He moved his hand over and intertwined it with Magnus'. Magnus smiled, squeezing the alpha's hand back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Magnus said.

The two fell into comfortable silence as Alec drove, listening to the calming music playing and the meows of Chairman in the back.

* * *

The drive wasn't as long as Alec had expected. Probably because it was with Jace that he was driving with the last time. And dear God, Jace has a mouth on him that does not stop opening. Alec slowly pulled into a small little neighborhood. Magnus looked up from his phone and down the road. He smiled. "Hey." he called. "I know this place."

Alec smiled. "I know."

Magnus turned over to him. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Your dad offered your house up here, during the auction. And we never used it since we went on a date at the convention." Alec said. "And I thought because of how upset you were last night and how we were this past week, that this would be nice. To be here for the weekend and relax."

Magnus smiled. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the alpha's cheek. "That is so sweet of you to do. To think of me."

"I've been only thinking of you for the past few days." Alec said as he pulled the car into the driveway. "Now, you stay here."

"What, why?"

"Because I'm going to bring our stuff inside."

"It's two bags and some trash from breakfast. I can bring it inside Alexander."

"No, no."

"Alexander."

Alec gave the omega a smile. He leaned over and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I got it Magnus. You just stay here. I'll be back."

Magnus sighed. He leaned back into the seat and nodded. He watched as the alpha gathered up the bags and walked to the front door. Alec disappeared inside of the house and after a minute, came back outside. Magnus moved over and opened the door, stepping out. He shut the door, looking over at the awaiting alpha. Alec walked over to him. He smiled, moving over and wrapping his arms around Magnus' back.

The omega raised his eyebrow as Alec went underneath his knees. He cried out as he was pulled up into a bridal carry. He immediately wrapped his arms around Alec's neck in shock. "ALEXANDER!" he cried.

"What?" Alec said, completely unfazed that he was carrying Magnus. He turned over and walked towards the door. Magnus held onto him.

"Why are you carrying me?" Magnus asked. "I am completely capable of walking to where I want to go."

"I know." Alec said. "I just wanted to carry you. It's nice to pamper you just a bit." he looked over and saw the omega snuggle in. "Cold?"

"Very." he said. "I think walking will warm me up."

"Not a chance."

Magnus chuckled. But he no longer protested. He snuggled against Alec's chest, resting his ear against the alpha's pectorals. Alec walked Magnus over to the door. He walked him inside. Magnus looked over, admiring the beautiful house. "I haven't been in here in a while." he said. "It's always been a beautiful place. I love coming here."

Alec smiled. He looked over at how beautiful the place was. It was modern. Birch wood made up the walls. There was cabernet sofas in the living room. Alec carried Magnus over to the living room, setting him down on the couch. Magnus blushed from the way that Alec gently carried him. He rubbed his nose and looked down. Alec smiled, looking down at him. "This place is nice." he said, looking around.

Magnus nodded as he shook off his coat. "Yeah. My father used to bring me here with my mother back when she was alive." he said, looking over at him. "But... I am more than happy that you and I are here. So that I can bring some new memories to this place."

Alec smiles at him. He moved over, wrapping his arm around Magnus' shoulders and pressing a kiss to his neck. "So um... lunch. What... what do you want to do for lunch?"

"I was thinking that maybe we can order in." Magnus said to him with a smile. "There is an amazing restaurant that is right by this neighborhood. I loved their soup as a teen." Alec smiled, standing up to go over and pick up his phone. The omega's eyes widened. He reached over and grabbed a hold of him. Alec turned over, almost in shock.

Magnus blushed, pulling away and hiding his face in his hands. Alec sighed, sitting back down and taking his hands in his own. He pressed a kiss against the omega's knuckles. "What is it?"

"I just... I don't know." Magnus said. "I just... I don't want you to leave."

Alec chuckled. "Then I won't."

"You won't."

"No. I'm yours today."

Magnus smiled. He leaned over, resting his head against the alpha's lap. Alec slowly started to run his fingers in Magnus' hair. He just took Magnus' phone and ordered from there. And the two just stayed there until the food was delivered. It was a beautiful and sweet atmosphere between the two men. And that was how it would stay between them as their day continues. The two were cuddled up on the couch, wrapped up in the soft blankets as they watched movies and episodes of Magnus' favorite TV show. Magnus looked up with a smile, he had never ever thought that he would have this. Have someone here with him. Someone next to him. Someone that actually cared about him and wanted to stay with him. And Alec never thought that he would have this. Alec was always one that kept to himself. He didn't want someone to love. He thought that he didn't need a lover. That was until he met Magnus. Magnus was... he was just different. He was beautiful and kind. And Alec wanted to spend time with him.

Magnus looked up at the alpha smiling. He moved his finger and lightly tickled his chin. "What is it darling?" he asked. "I can hear you thinking all the way from here."

Alec looked down at him. "When I was younger... I was in the closet. And I thought that that's where I would stay. Because... my father had already made it known and let it be known that I had to be the alpha of my family. And that as an alpha... I couldn't also be gay. And then he tried to kill my mom and he hurt her and my brother horribly. I could never forgive him for that. But it showed me that I couldn't keep hiding from my family, God forbid that anything happen to them. So I told them. But... but I still needed to be their alpha. I still had it in my mind that I wouldn't ever be able to find someone. I would never ever get someone. I was an alpha and an alpha first. And that's how I thought I would die. Being the alpha of my family.

"But then, I met you." Alec said with a smile. "And despite how our first meeting went, there was something about you."

Magnus sat up, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You opened up to me. Opened up about your past. So I opened up about mine." Alec answered.

The omega chuckled, bringing their forehead's together. "I'm glad that I am your first."

Alec smiled again. "There's... there's no one else that I would want."

Magnus looked down. He was looking at Alec's lips. Alec looked over at him. He held him tightly but gently. "I want to kiss you but... I haven't... I haven't in a while. And-"

"I have no problem at all waiting." Alec said with a smile. "I want... I want you to be comfortable. Okay?"

Magnus smiled. "Okay."

Alec pressed a kiss against Magnus' temple. The omega leaned into the touch of the alpha that was holding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of Alec's past will be answered. Like, why did Robert try to kill Alec. There is still a lot that Alec is keeping in deep down.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something amazing happens

The two had spent hours on the couch that night. They stayed together, resting in each other's arms while eating, laughing and telling each other anecdotes about their lives. That was their Saturday and Sunday. In the Bane's home in Pennsylvania. It was just the two of them, learning about each other. Spending time with one another. No phones. No contact. It was just Magnus and Alec.

Magnus had never felt more loved that during those two days and nights. Alec had never felt this at all. But they were both excited and happy about it. They laid together in the master bed, both men completely shirtless and holding each other. Alec held Magnus with one arm around the omega's waist and one curled underneath his neck. Magnus smiled, feeling the strong alpha's arm in the hold that Alexander was giving him. Alec was holding him while watching the movie, while Magnus was dragging his fingers against the alpha's chest and tattoos.

"I didn't know that you were a tattoo enthusiast." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled. "I like to read. And I was really into the symbols when I was in college. I got a few when I was a freshman. I got the rest of them right after my father was arrested."

Magnus sat up, moving over onto Alec's lap below the covers. He smiled at him. Magnus rested his chin against Alec's chest, pointing at the one on Alec's neck. "Do they mean anything?"

"They do." Alec said, taking the omega's hand in his larger one and moving it over to press against the tattoo on his neck. "This one means to deflect."

"Deflect what?" Magnus asked. Alec's face fell and he looked down. The omega took Alec's chin in his other hand and led him up to look at him. "Alec... tell me."

"It's... it was to deflect others. Deflect... love. Deflect my sexuality. To just... make me a good alpha, I thought that this would help me be normal. Be the man that my father wanted. That was... until he hurt my mother." Alec said. "But now, it no longer matters me."

"And why is that?" Alec asked.

"Because I have you now."

"You are a sap."

"You love it."

"That I do. And can I say, I am glad that I am your first ever relationship." Magnus said to him, looking over at his chest. His hand was still inside of Alec's. He moved their hands over and pressed it to another tattoo. "What does this one mean?"

Alec chuckled. "This one means agility."

"And this one?"

"It's an iratze."

"And that means?"

"It means to heal."

"And... how about this one?" Magnus said, pointing at Alec's hip.

Alec looked down and chuckle. "This one was made by Simon and Clary."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They made a graphic novel called _Alicante _and in one of the chapters, a character has a close friend that is called a parabatai. And Jace and I are close like that. So we both got that symbol tattooed onto our hip."

Magnus smiled. "All of them are beautiful." he said with a grin.

Alec moved over, taking Magnus' arms in his hands. He sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. He rubbed his arms, looking at the beautiful omega. "Do you have any tattoos?"

"You've seen me completely shirtless and you haven't noticed one on me?"

"Hey, I've been busy listening to you and your beautiful stories."

Magnus chuckled. "No. I don't have any tattoos. But, I've wanted to get one here." he said, pointing at his wrist.

"What would you put there?"

"I've wanted to put the Brooklyn Bridge here. Or something pertaining to me staying clean all these years."

Alec smiled. He took his hand once more and pressed a kiss to the back of his palm, before moving up towards the wrist. Magnus smiled. "I've had the most amazing time." the alpha said. "Here with you this weekend."

Magnus smiled. "As have I Alexander."

Alec moved over, bringing Magnus closer and pressing his nose against the omega's neck. Magnus hummed in happiness and content. Alec pulled away, looking at Magnus. He moved over, pressing a hand against his cheek. Magnus slowly wrapped his arms around his neck. Alec licked his lips and sighed. "I... I wanna try something. Is it okay?"

Magnus nodded. "I think... I think that I'd like you to try."

Alec licked his lips. He held the back of the omega's neck gently and slowly moved in. He got his lips close enough to Magnus'. Close enough to feel his breath. The omega closes his eyes, knowing what was happening and happy to accept it. The two were closer than ever-

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

"Dammit." Alec growled, pulling away. He moved over to the dresser and picked up his phone. "I thought that I shut this damned thing off."

Magnus chuckled, pressing his head against Alec's chest. Alec looked down at his phone, exhaling loudly and annoyed. "Who is it?"

"My brother." Alec answered.

"Mr. Parabatai." Magnus stated with a smile.

"I'm sorry, can you give me a minute?" Alec said.

"Take your time." the omega said, tapping his cheek lightly before sliding off back onto the bed. Alec smiled at him. He stood up from the bed and walked over towards the hall.

"Hello?" he called.

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL WEEKEND!?!"_

Alec pulled the phone away from his ear. Only one person could scream that loud enough to make him pull his phone away from his ear. Izzy. He slowly pulled his phone back to his ear. "I'm pretty sure that I am going to go deaf if you keep screaming at me through the phone Iz."

_"Answer the question! Where the fuck have you been this weekend?!"_ Izzy screamed at her brother.

_"Can you give me back my phone please?"_ called Jace through the phone. Alec heard the static. _"Hey Al."_

"Hey."

_"Can you answer the question though? Where have you been this weekend?"_

"I've been... I've been with someone."

_"LIKE A DATE?!"_

_"Can you stop screaming at me?! Damn!"_ Jace yelled.

_"You both can stop now. Here, give me the phone."_ called Clary. Alec heard static again for a moment. _"Okay. You're on speaker now. No more screaming into your eardrum."_

"Thanks Red. How are you doing?"

_"I'm doing well. I've been busy with the publication of the next Alicante novel."_

"That's great. That's great."

_"Now onto the important question, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU WITH?!"_

Alec chuckled. "You are very into this. Okay. Okay... I'm... I'm with Magnus."

There was a few seconds of silence.

_"MAGNUS BANE?!_" screamed Izzy and Clary in unison.

_"You spent the entire weekend with Magnus Bane?! Dude! That's amazing!" _the alpha called proudly.

Alec smiled at his brother. "Thanks man."

_"Are you happy?"_ Clary asked.

Alec turned over, he looked over at the bedroom. He saw Magnus laying down on the bed. He was looking at the TV. He was beautiful. His tan skin shining from the moonlight coming in through the window. He smiled. "I am... I am so happy with him."

_"Oh my God! Our Alec is dating someone."_ Izzy cried. _"Oh my God! Oh my God!!"_

"Izzy. It's not a big deal." Alec said, trying to calm her hysterics.

_"Oh of course it is! You haven't been with someone ever! And now you have fucking boyfriend!"_

"Well, he's not officially my boyfriend." Alec said. "I... I haven't asked."

_"Why haven't you?"_ Jace asked.

"I... I don't know." Alec said. "I want to take it slow with him. I really, I really want to be slow and careful with him. He's so sweet and he's... he's had a past. I want to make sure that he's comfortable with me."

Clary swooned on the other side of the phone. _"That's so romantic."_

"Thanks Red."

_"You know what..."_ Izzy called. _"Tomorrow we were going to look for a Christmas tree with mom."_

_"You should come. You know, with Magnus."_ Jace said

Alec sighed. "Are you sure that it will be okay?"

_"Yeah. We'll invite Lydia and John as well. Ask Magnus to invite someone to make him comfortable as well."_ Clary said.

Alec smiled. "Alright. Text me the address."

_"Okay."_ Jace said.

_"Oh I am so proud of you."_ Izzy called.

"Goodbye Iz." Alec called, hanging up. He walked over to the bed, looking over at Magnus. The omega smiled, sitting up and moving towards Alec. Alec hugged him as he laid down. "Tired."

Magnus hummed in response. "Mmm hmm." he said.

Alec picked up the remote and turned off the movie. He cuddled up with the omega, smiling. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alexander." Magnus said back, resting against his bare chest.

* * *

"Our brother's got a boyfriend! Our brother's got a boyfriend!"

Jace rolled his eyes, looking over at his sister as she jumped and danced around the room. Simon was seated next to him, looking at his girlfriend. "You do know that he didn't say that officially to Magnus right?"

"I know Alec. I know he will. Eventually. " Izzy cried, still twirling around and around. "But Alec's got a boyfriend! Alec's got a boyfriend! Sing it with me Clary!"

"I think I'm okay." she responded, walking over and handing Izzy and Jace a glass of lemonade. Jace took it, seating his omega on his lap. "After ten years of no dating. Of no one. Now he finally has someone."

"That's the alpha in him. He's been like that since Robert." Jace said.

"I'm just so happy that he's finally ignoring that sense inside of him. The thought that an alpha couldn't be gay and that he could never find love." Izzy said with a smile as he cuddled up to her beta. Simon rubbed her shoulder with a wide smile. "I'm just... so happy that he's happy."

"We're happy too." Jace said to her, rubbing his sister's thigh.

* * *

Magnus felt like he had been walking on air the entire weekend. He felt like there was absolutely nothing that could bring him down from the bubble that he was in. The bubble that he and Alec had created. Alec was nothing but kind and loving towards him the entire weekend. Cuddling with him as they watched movies. Paying for all of the food that they ordered and cooked. Magnus didn't want it to end. He wanted to spend as much time with the alpha. He didn't want to leave with him. He didn't want Alec to leave him. The omega wanted to keep their hands intertwined together for as long as possibly could.

Alec turned over to him as he pulled the car down the street towards Magnus house. He saw the way that Magnus was looking at him. The way that Magnus was gripping his hand. Alec gave him a smile. "Hey." he called. "Hey, listen. I enjoyed this weekend too. More than anything. I just don't want it to end either."

Magnus smiled. He moved Alec's hand up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the side of his palm. "You were nothing but amazing with me."

Alec pulled the car to a red light. He pulled the car into stop and looked over at the omega. He held both of his hands now. "Hey. Listen, my... my siblings are going out today. To get a Christmas tree. We're going to get one for my mom's house and one for the offices. And maybe one for my loft. Would you, well... after work we'll be heading over. Do you want to come with me?"

Magnus looked over at him. "You would want me to come with you? To... to meet your family?"

"Well, you haven't met them officially. I thought that, that would be nice." Alec said. "And, if you're uncomfortable, you can invite Raphael to come along with you. Whatever makes you comfortable."

Magnus blushed. He nodded. "I... I would love to come with you."

Alec smiled as he started driving again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"O-Okay! This is great! So, I'll drop you home and then can I pick you up around... around five?"

"That works for me."

Alec smiled even wider. He gripped Magnus' hand as they pulled into the neighborhood that omega lived in. Alec slowly pulled the car towards the sidewalk. He pulled the car in park and then looked over at Magnus. Magnus blushed, looking down at their intertwined hands. "So..." the alpha said.

"So..." Magnus said, making the alpha chuckle.

"I'll uh... I'll see you later right?" Alec asked, looking up.

"Later." Magnus repeated. But he couldn't bring himself to pull their hands apart. The omega inhaled, sighing. "I... listen I... um..."

"Magnus, what is it?" Alec asked, genuinely concerned if he was okay.

Magnus exhaled. He turned over to Alec and slowly leaned forward. He pressed his lips to the alpha's. Alec was in shock. He went still at first. But after his brain computed what was happening, he kissed Magnus back. He brought his hands over, moving them to hold the back of Magnus' neck while the omega pressed his hand to the cheek of the alpha. Their little bubble of bliss has now expanded. It was larger now with the kiss. Magnus felt like there was fireworks exploding in his mind. He has never had an alpha like Alec. Hell, he'd never had anyone at all like Alexander. And he has never been kissed like before Alec. And Alec has never kissed anyone like he kissed Magnus. During his one in a million chance one night stand, the other man would want to kiss as Alec fucked them. But it never meant anything. Kissing Magnus was like kissing a prince in need of rescuing. Kissing him just felt right. It felt like they belonged together. They were two puzzle pieces that had just been discovered together.

Magnus and Alec slowly pulled away from the kiss. Alec looked over at Magnus, deep into his eyes. Magnus smiled, hand still a top of the alpha's cheek. Alec smiled. "Wow." he said.

"Wow." Magnus repeated with a wide smile.

Alec smiled. "I... I've never kissed anyone like that before."

"So... tell me. How was it for you?" Magnus asked.

"It was nothing short of... magical."

"It was like... fireworks for me."

"I am so glad." Alec said, biting his lip. "So um... call me, okay?"

Magnus nodded. He grabbed his bag and slowly unbuckled his seatbelt. He turned over to Alec one last time before opening the door. "Goodbye Alexander."

Alec smiled. "Bye baby."

Magnus blushed as he pulled out of the car. He slowly walked into his house. Alec watched him as he went, a wide smile on his face. He leaned back into his car seat and chuckled. He pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

It was only four hours of working that Alec was capable of with about spontaneous combustion. The entire time he was working, he was thinking long and hard about Magnus. About their kiss. About the time that they had spent together. Alec wanted more than the world to run back over to him. He wanted to engulf the omega in a hug and carry him back to the home in Pennsylvania. He wanted to be back in their bubble. Slowly but surely, it became the time for him to leave.

Alec gathered all of hisbitems and rushed over to the car. He was pretty sure that he almost got arrested for speeding trying to make it back to Magnus. He pulled the car towards Brooklyn once again and made his way over to the home of the beautiful omega. Alec pulled his car into park and smiled. He unbuckled himself and moved over to the back of the car.

He picked up the bouquet of flowers that Rachel had been so kind enough to get for him while he was in a meeting. He picked them up, hugging them tightly as he walked out of the car. He walked over to the front door. He inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. He sighed, awaiting for the door to open. The door opened slowly, but not by who he had expected.

Raphael looked over at Alec. He had an apron around his body, looking over at the other alpha. "Um... hi." he said.

"Hey." Alec said. "I um... I've-"

"You're here for Magnus." Raphael said. "Yeah, I know. Come on in."

Alec nodded, walking inside. He slowly heard the sound of the TV, playing some kind of kids movie. He looked over, seeing Rosa seated against the couch. She had a big bowl of cut grapes in her lap. Alec smiled, waving at the little girl. Rosa smiled, waving at the alpha. Alec waved back just as enthused. He turned over to Raphael. The alpha walked over to the oven, opening it up and pulling out a hot pan filled with baked mac and cheese. "Magnus is up getting dressed. He invited us over to get a Christmas tree."

"Yeah." Alec said nodding.

"Since you'll get getting one for your office, your house and your mom's place, I thought that I would come and get one for my place. I'm hosting Christmas dinner there." Raphael said. "And since you kissed him, your automatically invited to come over."

"That's really nice of you to invite me- wait, what?! How did you know?" Alec asked in shock.

"Oh please. Magnus and I known each other for years. I can tell what's wrong just by looking at the guy. I literally know everything about him." Raphael said. "Hungry? I wanted to cook so that we don't have to buy something on the way."

"Oh. Yes. Thank you." Alec said with a nod.

Raphael walked over, slowly piling on some cheesy mac and cheese into a bowl. He handed it to Alec and looked over to his sister. "Rosa, _querida._ _Vamos, es hora de comer._ It's your favorite. _Macarrones con queso._"

Rosa's eyes lit up. She smiled widely, setting aside her bowl of grapes and running over to her big brother. The alpha set down a bowl into her little hands and helping her walk over to the table. Rosa sat down and started eating. Alec started eating as well. He sat at the table for a little while, listening to Rosa quote the movie word for word. It only took seven more minutes for the omega to come down the steps. Magnus walked down, looking over at Alec. He smile widely. "Alexander." he called.

Alec stood up and smiled. He walked over to him, rubbing his shoulders. "Hey."

"Hey you." Magnus said to him, hugging him.

Alec looked over at him with a smile. He held his hand and pressed a kiss to it. "You look... you look amazing." he said.

Magnus looked down at the peachy toned outfit on his body. He chuckled, moving some hair out of his face. "Let me grab my phone and coat and we can go." he said. "Raphael, do you mind if I take some of that to go?"

"You're eating my food anyways. I don't mind." Raphael said. "Do you want to take my car or Alec's?"

"Take mine. It's a bit larger for you and Rosa." Alec said. "Do you have a car seat?"

"Yeah. Keys?"

Alec took out his keys and tossed it to the alpha. The alpha took the keys and walked out. Rose smiled widely as she watched her brother leave to change the car seat. The omega picked up the little girl, looking over at Alec. Alec smiled, looking at how beautiful Magnus looked. It was really nice to see him with a child like that. To see him holding her and caring for her. He doesn't know why his heart fluttered seeing Magnus like that. The omega turned over to him and smiled. He loomed over, intertwining his hand with Alec's. Alec smiled, squeezing his own hand. "Ready?" Alec asked.

"Yeah." Magnus replied. "Come on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🇲🇽 Querida - Dear  
🇲🇽 Vamos, es hora de comer - Come on, it's time to eat  
🇲🇽 Macarrones con queso - Macaroni and cheese


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something horrible happens and Alec and Magnus can feel love in their hearts from the outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is kind of cliche to do, especially in a Christmas themed fic. But I like this trope. I like cliches. Sue me.

Alec couldn't help but feel nervous as he pulled the car into the tree shop. He knew that Izzy would be there along with Simon, Jace and Clary. And he hoped that they would be happy for him. They hoped that they liked Magnus. The alpha inhaled as he parked the car. Magnus looked over at him. He gave him a comforting smile. He leaned over, placing his hand on top of Alec's and rubbing the alpha's knuckles. "Everything is going to be fine." Magnus said to him with a smile. "Don't be nervous."

Alec didn't want to be nervous. He knew that it was because of Robert. Because of what he had told him. But Alec was proud of who he was. And he wanted to show Magnus off. He wanted to hold his hand on walks in public. The alpha grinned and pressed a kiss against the omega's knuckles as he pulled out his seat belt. He smiled once again at him as they pulled out of the car. Alec walked over to help Raphael and Rosa out first, before walking over and holding Magnus' hand. Magnus grinned and blushed as the alpha held him. Raphael held his little sister on his hip as they walked over to the entrance.

Alec inhaled once again, walking with him over towards the small cabin where you could purchase the tree and buy other items. He could already smell his sister's scent and he could see her all the way from where he was standing. Alec sighed as he approached the beta. Izzy turned over, away from her phone. She smiled, seeing her brother holding someone's hand.

Alec sighed, knowing that she was about to make this a big deal. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Magnus smiled, seeing Alec hug his baby sister. Izzy hugged him back, a little tighter that was necessary. Alec huffed at how tightly he was being hugged. He pulled away and smiled. "Hey there Iz." he said.

"Oh my God." she called, looking over at Magnus. "I... oh my God!" she called. "I... wow! I had no idea that you two would end together! I just... hi! Hi Magnus!"

"Hello there Isabelle." Magnus said to him, moving over and hugging the shorter woman. "It is very nice to see you."

"I'm so glad that you decided to come along." Izzy said, turning over and looking at Raphael. "And it is nice to meet you too."

"Hi." Raphael said with a smile. "I'm Raphael. I'm Magnus' friend."

"Nice to meet you." Izzy said, shaking his hand with a friendly smile. She slowly knelt down and looked over at the little girl. "And what's your name sweetie?"

"Rosa." Rosa replied, before hiding her face in her brother's leg.

Izzy smiled at her, standing up. Raphael smiled, blushing slightly. "She's a bit shy."

"That's okay." she replied to her with a wide smile. She turned over to Magnus and Alec. "So... tell me... when did this become a thing?"

"Iz." Alec called.

"Actually, I'd like to know too." Raphael said. "When did you guys become a couple?"

Magnus blushed, looking over at Alec. Alec was biting his lip. Magnus rolled his eyes playfully and looped his arm through his open elbow. "It all really started a week or two ago. Right?"

Alec looked over at Magnus. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It's all very new."

"I like new."

"I like it too."

"Christ." Raphael said, turning to Izzy. "Your family is here, yes?"

"Yeah. They went over ahead to get a head start looking around." Izzy answered.

"Mom is here?" Alec asked as they started walking over towards the snow covered forest.

"Yeah." Izzy said. "And she is very excited to meet Magnus."

"I must say, I am excited to meet her as well." Magnus said, looking over at the alpha. Alec blushed, walking with over towards the rows and rows of beautiful trees. Alec looked over at Magnus, seeing the smile on his face. He adored nature. Alec smiled. Magnus was a breath of fresh air to be around. Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek as he walked over towards a small ground by the medium sized trees. Alec made out a familiar red head and a familiar blonde, knowing that he had found his family.

Alec smiled, seeing Simon being pelted with snowballs by his brothers. "Hey! Hey!" he called with a smile. The two looked over at him. Alec shrugged his shoulders. "I thought that we agreed to attack the nerd together?"

"Alec!" Max cried, running over to his eldest sibling.

"Hey there Max!" Alec cried, hugging him tightly. "You're getting big! What grade are you in now? Sixth?"

Max scoffed and ruffled the alpha's hair. "Tenth you dick."

"Language please." called the sweet voice of the Lightwood patriarch. "Alexander."

Alec smiled, walking over to his mother. He hadn't seen her in weeks. He held out his arms and hugged her tightly. "Mom."

"Let me look at you." Maryse said. "You've changed."

"It's only been a week or so."

"Love can change you like that." she said. Magnus coughed into his coat sleeve, hiding his laughter. Ale'c eyes widened. He looked over at Magnus and then back at his mom. Maryse just simply shrugged her shoulders, walking over to the omega. "It is very nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too." Magnus said, holding out his hand. "My name is Magnus, Mrs. Lightwood."

"Please, just call me Maryse. I must say, it is nice to have another omega around." Maryse said. "I'm sure that you've met some people here but me, Max and my husband."

"I haven't."

Maryse smiled. She moved over, signaling over the tall alpha that was admiring a tall tree. At the sound of his name, he instantly turned over and walked over to his omega. Maryse took his hand and motioned him over to Magnus. "Magnus, this is my husband Luke. Luke, this Magnus. Alec's boyfriend."

Alec hadn't officially asked Magnus to be his boyfriend. But he liked the way it sounded. Especially coming from his mom. The alpha puffed his chest up with pride hearing this, a smile formed on his face.

"It is nice to finally put a name to the face." Luke said, shaking Magnus' hand,

"Nice to meet you as well sir." Magnus said. "Thank you for keeping out city safe."

Luke raised his eyebrow. "How did you know that I was a cop?"

"I can just tell. And, your badge fell out of your pocket when you walked over." Magnus said.

Luke turned over, seeing his gold badge on the ground. He smiled, picking it up and looking over at the smiling omega. "I like him." Maryse said.

"Me too." Alec said, low enough so that only Magnus could hear.

Izzy swooned at the two of them. Jace rolled his eyes playfully, earning a light punch in the gut from his sister. Magnus intertwined his hand with Alec's. "So... a tree." he said.

Simon nodded. "Maryse has a tradition."

"We pick a tree as a family and then we cook breakfast together at my house on Christmas day." the omega finished. "Oh! I hope that you'll come. Alec, why didn't you ask him?"

"I literally just got over here!" Alec called with a chuckle.

"Can we just pick a tree? Can we do that?" Jace called.

"I agree." Raphael said, holding his little sister's hand. "Come on."

Maryse, Clary and Izzy pulled Magnus away from Alec, walking with him and talking his ear off. The omega went along, smiling and thoroughly happy with the conversation that was happening. Alec just smiled, walking behind the beautiful man with his hands in his pockets. Magnus was fitting in quite well with his family. Goddamn, the alpha could not be any happier. Luke walked over to his stepson, smiling at him. 

"So... tell me, how is it going along with you?" he asked with a smile.

He looked over at his stepfather, rubbing his lips together. "Me and Magnus?"

"No, you and Ryan Reynolds." Max added with a chuckle.

"Hey!" Alec called.

"Yeah." Simon called. "Don't bring Ryan Reynolds into this."

"Well if I'm being honest, Ryan Reynolds can get it." Raphael said with a chuckle as he tickled the little girl holding his hand.

Alec chuckled along with the other alpha. "Magnus and I are... we're... we're taking it slow."

"And are you fine with that?" Luke asked.

"I understand why he wants to take things slow. He's been through some stuff. And... he's my first... everything. I want to cherish our moments together. I don't want to rush into anything with him and hurt him. Or hurt myself."

"That's very alpha of you."

"I've always been an alpha first before anything. Now, I know what I want. And Magnus is everything that I've ever wanted."

"You are a sap." Jace said with a smile. "Who knew that you would become so romantic with only one relationship?"

Alec rolled his eyes. He looked over, seeing Magnus walk away from the group of women. The omega walked over and crouched down near a small tree. It seemed that it was barely even finished growing. But the omega smiled, looking at it. It had wide pine needles for holding ornaments and it looked as healthy as could be to him.

Alec smiled, seeing how Magnus was around the tree. It was tiny and it looked like no one wanted it. No one but Magnus. The sweet omega met eyes with Alec. He blushed, turning back over to the tree. Alec walked over to him and placed his hand on the small tree. He knelt down beside him and smiled. Maryse turned over to him, smiling at her son and the way that he was with the omega. She clapped her hands together, watching them together.

Alec smiled at Magnus. "Do you want this tree?"

"It's small. But I think that it would be fantastic in my place." Magnus said.

Alec smiled. He moved over, signaling over to a worker. The man walked over with an axe in his hands. Alec took the axe with a smile. He cut the tree down himself, one hit needed, and handed it to Magnus. The omega held it tightly in his hands as the alpha discussed the price with the worker. Maryse's smile only grew wider, seeing her son around his boyfriend. She smiled, looking over at her husband and daughter. Izzy clapped her hands together silently, seeing them together. The sweet moment was witnessed by all.

Except for Rosa.

The poor little girl was huffing and puffing. She wanted to go and look at the trees. She looked up at her brother, who was looking over at Magnus and Alec. He wasn't holding her hand. Which meant she could go off and look at trees on her own. Right? That's what that means. The toddler chuckled to herself as she took off. Raphael wouldn't mind if she left for a couple of seconds to find the biggest tree ever.

Alec nodded at the worker, turning over to Magnus. He placed his hand on the small of his back, walking him over to the group. The alpha looked up, seeing the shining tears in his mother's eyes. "Mom? What's wrong?" he asked, moving over and taking her hands in his.

"I'm fine Alec. Really." Maryse said. "It just makes me so happy to see you so happy."

Magnus blushed, moving some hair out of eyes. As he looked down, he noticed little footsteps in the snow. Little footsteps that he knew. "Rosa?" he called.

Raphael raised his eyebrows and looked down. His little sister wasn't there. His eyes widened. "Rosa?!" he cried. "Rosa!"

"Oh my God." Clary cried.

Alec, Jace, Raphael and Luke were all on red alert. Their alpha instincts were taking over. A little child had run away. She could be hurt. Alec patted Luke's shoulder. He nodded and rushed over to find someone.

"She couldn't have gotten far." Jace said to Raphael.

"Her footsteps are going this way." Izzy pointed out, looking down at the snow.

Raphael and Magnus met eyes. They started walking over and running where the footsteps were going. Alec signaled for Maryse and Izzy to stay when the authorities came and rushed to follow the two with Clary, Simon and Jace.

* * *

"Rosa!!" Raphael cried, running through the snowy forest. "Rosa!!"

"Rosa!" Alec screamed, cupping his hands. He sighed looking over at Raphael. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Raphael, we'll find her."

"I should have never taken my eyes off of her." he said, breathing heavily. "I… I promised her after my parents died that I'd keep her safe. And now… oh my God if something happens to her..."

"This isn't your fault." Simon said to him, looking over at him.

"Nothing will happen to her." Jace said, walking over to the alpha and patting his shoulders.

Alec walked over behind his brother, looking over at Raphael. "Breathe. We will find her. Today. Okay?"

Raphael exhaled, tears spilling from his eyes in fear. _ "Querido señor, déjame encontrar a mi hermana sana y salva." _ he gasped. _ "No puedo perderla. No puedo perderla como mis padres. Si pierdo su-" _

"Raphael." Magnus called, turning over to his friend. He took his hands in his and gave him a comforting rub. "We will find her, okay? _ Todo estará bien. La encontraremos. ¿Bien?" _

Alec was a bit shocked at Magnus. Not only was he helping his friend in a way that was so calming, but he was speaking to him in his native language. He fought the urge to smile. Magnus was just so kind. Raphael exhaled once more and nodded. The omega turned his head over and slowly start to sniff the air. He turned over, looking back over at the footprints.

Alec raised his eyebrows. He loomed over to Magnus and looked over at him. "What?" he asked.

Clary perked up. "What is it?"

"Rosa. I smell her." Magnus said. Clary ran over, catching up with the other omega. The two omegas took off into a sprint, following the smell of the little girl. The smell of poinsettias and cinnamon. Raphael, Simon, Jace and Alec ran as fast as they could to catch up with them. The four of them hurried to catch up with the omegas. Magnus ran over, making it into a clearing. His eyes widened, seeing Rosa.

In the middle of a frozen lake.

Raphael ran over, his heart breaking as soon as he found his sister. "Rosa!!" he cried, rushing over towards the lake.

"Raphael no!" Jace yelled, running over to him and grabbing him by the arms. Alec grabbed him as well, pulling him back before his feet touched the ice.

Raphael trashed and thrashed to break free and get to the crying little girl on the ice. "Let me go!! Let me go! Rosa!!"

Alec pulled him back. Clary walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his chest. "Raphael, if you run over that lake, the weight will send you both under."

Raphael stopped. He didn't want to hurt his sister. He stilled, looking over at her. She was standing a bit far out in the lake. But not too far that would be the center. Rosa was biting her hand as she cried in fear. The ice was slightly cracking underneath her. Alec exhaled. She needed to stay calm. If something happens to her…

"Rosa…" he called, holding his hands out. "Listen to me sweetie, stay calm! We're coming!"

"_¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Quiero a mi hermano! Rapha, tengo miedo!!_" the little girl cried.

"_¡Ya voy Rosa! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Quédate ahí, cariño!_" Raphael cried. "I can't wait for an ambulance or police! She's scared I need to get to her!"

"You'll break the ice." Clary stated.

Magnus exhaled, looking over at his friend and the little girl he considered like his own sister. The omega slowly took a step back and peeled off his shoes. Alec looked over at him. His eyes widened. "Magnus…" he called.

Magnus slowly stepped onto the ice, his feet freezing despite the socks on his feet. Raphael turned over to his friend. "Mags, no!" he cried. But Magnus ignored him, stepping out further.

"Magnus!" Jace cried.

"Stay there." the omega said calmly, turning back and slowly taking steps towards Rosa.

Alec was internally screaming. If anything happened to Magnus. Oh God. He didn't want anything to happen to him. He leaned over to the edge of the ice and held his hand out to him. "Magnus… please be careful." the alpha called.

Magnus nodded over at Alec and slowly made more steps to the little girl. He held out his hands to her with a smile. "Rosa… come to me."

Rosa shook her head, sobbing. "I'll fall! I'll fall!"

"You won't sweetheart." Magnus said to her. "I will catch you. I promise."

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die! Don't let me drown!" Rosa cried.

Magnus looked down at the ice. Her shaking hysteria was cracking the ice faster. The omega inhaled. He moved over holding out his arms. He took Rosa's arms and threw her across the lake behind him, moving in her place. As soon as his weight was pressed up against ice, Magnus fell under. Rosa slid over the ice and to her brother. Raphael caught her in his arms. _" ¡HERMANITA!"_ he cried.

"MAGNUS!!" Alec cried sprinting across the ice immediately.

"Alec no!" Jace cried, rushing over the ice as well.

Alec ran over to the giant hole in the water. He looked over, seeing that the omega hadn't fallen completely under the water. Magnus was gripping the ice tightly, trying to not to go underneath the freezing cold water. Alec and Jace took a hold of both his arms, slowly pulling him out of the lake.

Alec pulled Magnus close to him as he ran back to the land. The alpha was holding Magnus close. He was shivering and his clothes were soaking wet. Alec set Magnus down on his lap, rubbing his shoulders in comfort. Raphael held Rosa close as he walked over to his friend.

"Mags… Mags why?" he asked. Magnus shivered, moving into Alec's chest. Raphael sighed, moving one hand away from his sister's back and onto the omega's head. "Thank you. Thank you. _Muchas gracias Mags. Gracias por salvarla._"

Magnus nodded. Alec held onto Magnus, slowly pulling off his own coat and wrapping it around the omega's shoulders. Magnus looked up at him. A smile formed on his face as he heard police sirens start in his ears. He moved closer in the warmth that Alec provided.

Alec's heart was pounding on the other hand. That he had almost lost him. He rubbed some warmth into his shoulders, pressing a kiss to Magnus' temple. If something happened… Alec didn't even want to think about it. He just… he didn't want to lose Magnus. He knew that it had only been a short period of time, but the omega meant so much to him. He didn't know why.

Neither knew why.

But they didn't want to leave each other. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot of Spanish to unpack here. Full warning-
> 
> 🇲🇽 Querido señor, déjame encontrar a mi hermana sana y salva - Dear lord, let me find my sister safe and sound  
🇲🇽 No puedo perderla. No puedo perderla como mis padres. Si pierdo su - I can't lose her. I can't lose her like my parents. If I lose her-  
🇲🇽 Todo estará bien. La encontraremos. ¿Bien? - It'll be alright. We'll find her. Okay?  
🇲🇽 ¡Quiero a mi hermano! ¡Quiero a mi hermano! Rapha, tengo miedo!! - I want my brother! I want my brother! Rapha, I'm scared!!  
🇲🇽 ¡Ya voy Rosa! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Quédate ahí, cariño! - I'm coming, Rosa! I promise! Stay there, honey!  
🇲🇽 Muchas gracias Mags. Gracias por salvarla - Thank you so much Mags. Thank you for saving her
> 
> See you tomorrow 💚


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec learn why they feel what they feel for each other.
> 
> And with that news, Alec tells Magnus the one thing that he didn't tell him before about his past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we learn about Alec's past pertaining to his father. About his internalized homophobia, his fear of love and why Robert tried to kill Maryse. ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️ just in case for those on internal homophobia.
> 
> BTW, Chairman Meow is perfectly fine! He's at home napping. I just didn't include that lol 😹

Luke was able to get an ambulance and a police squad over in just a couple of minutes thanks to his rank as cheif and as an alpha. They ran over into the woods and sprang into action, searching from high to low for the group that had left and the missing little girl. It didn't take long as they ran through the snow and found a cuddled up group by what used to be a lake. The ambulance rushed over, seeing someone limp in someone else's arms. The EMT rushed over to Alec and Magnus, sitting down and looking over at the shivering omega. The man held out his hand to Magnus, pressing his hand against his forearm. 

"Is he alright?" he asked.

Raphael looked over at him. He walked over to him, still embracing his little sister tightly to his chest. "He walked over the ice in his socks to save my sister. The ice cracked and he fell."

"Did he fall all the way under the water?" asked the other EMT.

"No." Alec said. "His upper and lower body fell down in the water. Probably at most up to his shoulders or collarbone."

The second EMT moved over to reach to Magnus. Alec gripped Magnus tighter, stepping back from the people that wanted to touch him. He growled. He was breathing heavily as he looked over at the EMT. No. They wouldn't touch him. Raphael raised his eyebrows, looking over at the alpha. "Alec." he called. "They need to get Magnus to a hospital."

"Alec, sweetie." Maryse called to her son, looking over at him. She walked over to him and resting her hands on his elbows. "You need to let him go."

"Mom, no." he said, almost like a desperate whine. "Mom... I can't. I can't."

"Alec." Clary said to him next, walking over to him as well and rubbing the back of his shoulder. "Alec you need to let him go."

Alec's hands slowly lessened their grip on the omega. Magnus was slowly pulled into the arms of the EMT. As soon as his back as pressed up against someone else's body, he knew that it wasn't Alec. He started crying, shivering harder than he was before. Alec's eyes widened and he reached over to Magnus. He was in pain. He was hurt. He was sad. He needed him.

"Mags!" he cried,

Maryse held him back. Magnus held his hand out over to the alpha that wanted to desperately go over to him and touch him. The EMT laid out a cot for Magnus. They laid him down and slowly started to walk him uphill. Alec got up from the door and tried to run after him. Luke turned over, holding his hand out to him and stopping him from taking any further step. "Alec, stop. Magnus is going to be fine. He's going to be fine." he told him.

"No! No! I need to be with him! Let me go Luke! Get out of my way!" the alpha screamed loudly.

"Alec, calm down." Izzy walked, running over to her big brother.

Alec watched from his spot, seeeing as Magnus was pulled into the ambulance. As soon as he was inside, the omega started screaming loudly. Almost in pain. As soon as Alec heard his scream, he felt a burning sensation in his heart. Like his entire body was on fire. He screamed loudly too, falling down onto his knees. Jace's eyes widened and he rushed over to his brother. 

"ALEC!" he screamed, kneeling down next to him. He pressed his hand to his shoulder. "Alec, oh my God!"

"Alec!" Maryse cried, taking a hold of his face. "Baby? Are you okay? Speak to me! Alec!!"

Luke got up and ran over to the ambulance, Izzy and Clary following behind. "You have to come back!" he cried. "My... my stepson... he's... he's in pain. We don't know what's wrong!"

Two of them nodded and rushed over towards the alpha. Izzy looked over towards the still ambulance. She looked over at the window and inside at Magnus. He was in the same position as Alec. Cradling a hand close to his chest. Tears spilled from his eyes. "Oh my." she gasped.

"What?" Clary asked. "What is it?"

"Look." she said to the omega, pointing at the small window inside of the ambulance. Clary walked over and looked in as she was asked. She gasped as well, seeing Magnus writhing in pain and seeing the way he was reacting. Identical to Alec. Clary placed her hand over her mouth. The two turned over. Alec was laying down in a cot as well. He was gripping his chest, biting his lip so hard to avoid the feeling of pain that blood was dripping down a bit. Izzy ran over to her mother, taking her wrists in her hands.

"Mama." she called. "Mama, look."

The Lightwood patriarch turned over. She looked over at her son. Seeing the way he was. Then when she saw the ambulance doors opened, she understood. "Oh my... oh my God."

Jace ran inside of the ambulance, sitting next to his brother. He looked over at Alec. As soon as the cot was rested against and next to Magnus, Alec stopped writhing in pain. So did Magnus. The two stilled. Magnus turned over to Alec. Alec did the same. The moved over as best as they could. Magnus was shivering from being under the cold water and Alec from the pain that he was just in. They moved over and intertwined their hands together. Jace watched from there. Almost in shock. He looked over at the two of them and then up at his worrying mother.

Maryse slowly pulled herself into the ambulance, sitting beside her son and rubbing his cheek. "Mom." he said hoarsely.

"It's alright." she said to him, resting her hand on him comfortably. "It's all gonna be alright, okay? It's gonna be alright. Breathe."

"Magnus." he called, turning away from his mom. "Magnus."

Magnus smiled at the worried alpha. "Alexander..."

Maryse turned over to her adopted son. "Mom." he called. "What... what is it? What just happened?"

"Your brother... he's... he's found his mate." Maryse responded.

* * *

The ambulance made it's way to the hospital quickly. Alec had started feeling better almost immediately after they started driving. He sat onto Magnus' cot, holding him beside his chest in comfort. The warmth definitely helped the omega slowly start to warm up. When they arrived, the alpha refused to let anyone else carry Magnus inside of the ER. He gently sat him down inside of a room they were provided and stayed by his side the entire time that they were sitting. It only took a while for someone to arrive to help the freezing cold omega. But it wasn't who either of the boys were expecting. The door to their room opened, and they were immediately welcomed by loud screaming.

"Magnus, oh my God!"

"Mags!"

Magnus looked up. He scoffed before shivering again. "Father. Cat."

Asmodeus Bane rushed into the room and to his son's bedside. He moved over, brushing some of hair out of his face. Alec looked over at the alpha. He looked so worried for son. Alec sighed, looking back down at him. The omega had a giant, thick, furry blanket covering his body. Alec had forced Jace to get it from his car to try and warm up his boyfriend with something that wasn't thinner than paper. Asmodeus watched how tenderly the alpha was holding his son.

Alec looked over at the door as his mom too entered the room. She sat down next to her oldest and pressed a sweet yet comforting kiss to his hair

Asmodeus looked up at Alec when he was done inspecting his son for himself, patting his shoulder. "Tell me what happened." he said.

"Rosa had run off." Alec said. "We all went to go and look for her. Magnus walked out on the ice to save her. He pushed her out of the way and fell."

"Under?!"

"No. Just upper and lower body."

"Thank goodness." Asmodeus said, pressing a kiss against his son's head.

Catarina stood to the side, smiling at the sentiment between father and son. She sighed, stepping over to her friend and pressing her hand to his cheek. He still felt cold. "I'm gonna suggest that you stay the night here. Just to be sure."

Magnus nodded. She moved over, looking over at her while resting her hand on the two boys shoulders. "Will it be warm enough for Magnus?"

"We can ensure that for him." Catarina said. "And... and as for what happened with Alec and Magnus, we have another doctor coming in to check on what the issue was."

"Wait, what happened to them?" Asmodeus asked.

Maryse sighed, getting up. She looked over at the man and held out her hand. "Come. Let us, let us talk about this."

Asmodeus nodded. He allowed the omega to loop her arm in his elbow and walked him out of the hopsital room. Alec turned immediately back to his omega, rubbing his arm gently. Catarina smiled. "I can let everyone outside know that they can go home if they wish."

"Can you please?" Magnus said. "I know that they're probably worried sick about us. We'll let them know everything once we've figured out what's happened to us. Let them go home and rest up."

Catarina nodded. "I'll go and tell them. And I'll get the doctor as well."

Magnus nodded, waving at his friend. The door closed and Alec immediately turned over to Magnus. He gently moved his hand off of his shoulder and to his hand. He took his hand in his, rubbing the knuckles in comfort. Magnus smiled shyly.

"I was so scared when I saw you fall." Alec said. "I was afraid that you would be under the water. That you were going to drown. And that I wasn't going to be able to save you."

"You did." Magnus said. "You did come and rescue me. My knight in shining leather."

Alec smiled, pressing a kiss to the omega's temple. "I... I... I don't what came over me. When they were trying to take you to the ambulance, I didn't want them to take you away from it. It... It physically hurt."

Magnus slowly sat up from his spot against Alec's chest. The blanket fell from his shoulders a bit. The alpha immediately moved over and covered his body again. "You... you were in pain? I thought... I thought that was just me."

"You were in pain too?"

"As soon as I was away from you, it was pain in my heart." Alec said, taking both of Magnus' hands now. "Oh my God."

"What the hell?" Magnus gasped.

The door opened once again. Alec held Magnus to his chest against as the doctor walked inside of the room. The beta smiled, waving at the two. "Hello Mr. Bane. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Just hungry honestly." Magnus said.

"I'll send for one of our nurses to send some food for you." the doctor said.

"No." Alec said to Magnus just so he could hear. "Hospital food is terrible. I'll buy you something."

Magnus chuckled, pushing him slightly with his shoulder.

"So, besides the water problem, I was told about what happened to you two. You were both in pain when separated, correct?" he asked. Alec and Magnus nodded. "Alright. So, I can tell you what happened. And I assure you that there is nothing wrong with either of you. It's pretty rare, but the two of you are fated mates."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "F-Fated. What do you mean?"

"Well, it is extremely rare, but let me put it this way. You two were born for each other. And you were meant to come together and be together." the doctor explained. "That's the reason why when you first met each other, you were so smitten with one another. And with Mr. Bane falling in the water, a life threatening situations scared the both of you. Being separated made Mr. Lightwood think that he may never see you again or that he would see you in a hospital bed for months. As for you Mr. Bane, when you were separated from him you became afraid of the same things. The alpha and omega inside of you did not want that. So the pain was them crying out for one another."

Magnus gapsed. He turned over and looked at Alec. Alec was staring at the doctor. Almost dumbfounded. Almost like he didn't believe what he was hearing. Magnus turned back to the doctor, a smile on his lips. He felt crying. "This... this is real?"

"It's real Mr. Bane."

"Oh my God. Oh my God!" he cried, turning over to the alpha. "Alexander, oh my God! This is... this is amazing!" Alec didn't say anything. He was looking down. Magnus moved over to him, taking his face in his hands. "Alec... Alec what is it?"

Alec inhaled. He looked up at the doctor. "Can I have a minute with him? Alone please."

The doctor nodded. "Of course. I'll be back as soon as you're done."

Alec looked back down at his legs. The doctor slowly left the room. Magnus turned over to Alec. He sat up and looked over at the alpha. There was worry in his eyes. He could tell. "Alexander." he called. "What is it?"

Alec didn't respond. He looked over to the door. He was breathing heavily as he looked out at the night sky. Magnus got up from the bed, the blanket falling from his body. He shivered slightly, but walked over to Alec nonetheless. He placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it slightly. Alec didn't even look up at him, not wanting to meet eyes with the omega. Magnus inhaled, moving over so that he was in the way of his outlook to the night sky. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck, despite the fact that he had to stretch his arms out from how tall the alpha was. Alec looked down at Magnus, seeing how desperate he was to talk to him.

"Tell me." Magnus said. "I know that something is wrong. Just... tell me."

Alec inhaled. "I know that you're happy about this. And I'm glad. I'm glad that you're happy. But... but how can I... how can I be happy about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're my soulmate Magnus. True mate. We were meant to be. To you have any idea how terrifying that is?"

"It is scary yes." he responded. "But that's apart of any relationship. Especially ours because it's so new."

"No. No! No Magnus, it's not! I swear to God that it's not! This... this is not good! If anything, it's fucking crazy!" Alec yelled, shoving Magnus off of him and shoving his head into his hands.

Magnus slowly approached him. "Why are you so upset about this? Is... is it me? That you're stuck with me?"

Alec immediately turned back over to him. He rushed over and took him in his arms. He rubbed his forearms before grabbing the blanket and wrapping it over him again. "Not at all. It isn't you. It's not you at all. I promise."

"Then what is it?" Magnus asked, holding one of his cheeks in his hand. Alec instantly leaned into the touch. "Tell me Alexander. What is bothering you about this? About... me."

Alec slowly moved his hands and took Magnus in his. He brought them up so that they rested in between their chests. "It is not you. At all. I'm really happy, knowing that sooner or later I'll get to be with you forever. I'm so happy sweetheart."

"But there's a but."

"Yeah..."

"Tell me Alexander. I want to know. I want to help."

Alec looked over at the omega. His face was pleading for an answer. He was desperate to help his alpha. Alec inhaled. Magnus had opened up to him. Even when he had told him that he didn't have to. "I... I haven't told you about my past."

Magnus reached over. "You told some. When we were in Pennsylvania."

"No." Alec said. "That wasn't the entire... the entire truth. You deserve to know why I'm so scared. I do have to tell you. You told me... and it's you and I now. Together for good now. You should know about me. About my past."

Magnus slowly nodded. Alec led Magnus back over to the bed and sat him down against his chest and in between his legs. He helped him relax while rubbing the fur of the blanket. Magnus rested his ear against his chest, looking up at Alec. Alec didn't meet his gaze, just looking forward at the window. He slowly rubbed his arm again.

"When... when I was young. I knew that I was different from the rest. I knew it was from the way that I acted and the way that I felt. I never looked at girls how my friends did. I always veered towards my sister and we always just eyed men together." Alec said. "And my parents adopted Jace and I knew that I was... that I was gay. But, I couldn't say it. Because I was an alpha first and foremost. And that was my brother. I was in love with my brother. I was disgusted with myself. My father let it be known that being gay wasn't okay. And he could just... just tell. Just by looking at me, he knew that I was gay. He had taught me from the day I was born that I was supposed to be an alpha first and that I was supposed to care for my family first. I became afraid of my sexuality. Hence why... I have the tattoo."

"To deflect... those thoughts. To deflect being gay?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded at him sadly. "I obviously wasn't trying hard enough. So... he started beating me. Throwing whatever he could at me. Kicking me. Locking me in my room with no dinner. The whole nine yards."

"That's awful." Magnus gasped.

Alec nodded at him once again. "Eventually, hurting me wasn't getting the point across. So he went after my mom and my baby brother Max. He was either hit my mom or refuse to feed Max. I couldn't starve my brother and I couldn't have my mom... hurt like that. I never could. So I just tried to keep inside while helping out my family. It was that way from middle school until college. Even after my mom divorced him, I didn't tell anyone. I didn't show it. I couldn't. But then... something happened. I got a call and heard that my father broke into my mom's home and he tried to kill her."

"Oh my God. Alexander I..." Magnus cried.

Alec held his cheeks now, still not meeting his gaze. "My mom beat him to a pulp and he was arrested. They found a pistol in his coat. And he was sober. He wanted to do this. But... but my mom, sister and brothers don't know that... they don't know that I went to visit him a couple months after. I drove all the way up to prison and asked him why he did that. Why he... why he tried to kill my mom. And he told me that she wasn't a proper omega if she birthed him a gay alpha. It couldn't be both. And since I was the first born... I messed up his bloodline. And... and I refused to let him win. So I came out. To everyone I knew. But despite that, the fear was still in the back of my mind. That fear that he placed in me. Everything that he told me. That I was an abomination. That wasn't a true alpha. It was always in the back of my head hearing that. So I swore off love for almost ten years.

"But then... I met you. You changed something in me. And now we both know why. It's because we were meant to be together. We were born for one another. But... dammit Magnus, I'm scared. You're my first everything. And probably my last. I never want anyone else. But because of what he told me... because of what he did, I'm scared that I'll never be good enough for you. I'm scared that I will never be capable of loving you after what he had said to me. I don't want that... I want you... but... but I'm just... scared."

Magnus sat up. He swung his legs over so that he sat on Alec's lap. Alec placed his hands on the dancer's hips, looking up at him. There were tears in his eyes. Tears that we was keeping in. The omega reached over and brushed some hair out of his face. "Alec... it's okay to cry."

Alec shook his head. "No. No I can't. I'm an alpha. I'm supposed to be strong. I'm supposed to be the one that keeps things in order. I'm-"

"You were emotionally and physically abused by your father to think that." Magnus said to him. "That is what most alphas are. But not all of them. It's totally okay for you to be emotional. For you were so brave just to tell me the truth. To tell me what happened. It's okay to cry."

Alec looked back up at him. A few tears had fallen from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's alright."

"I should have never raised my voice with you."

"You are in pain." Magnus said. "I get it. Just let it out. I'm right here."

Alec slowly unleashed all of the emotions that he's held in for years. The tears fell down his eyes like a waterfall and his pale skin turned pink. Magnus reached over and pulled Alec to his chest. Alec cried into the omega's hospital shirt, holding his sleeves tightly as he broke down. Magnus rubbed the back of his head, whispering reassurances to him. Alec had done so much for him. And now it was his turn to help him. Alec had never had a good cry since he was young. Even though it hurt, it felt good to unleash everything. And with the beautiful omega holding him, everything felt better.

How early would it be to tell Magnus that he was falling in love? "Magnus." Alec called, looking up as tears were still dripping from his chin. "Will you... will you be my boyfriend?"

Magnus smiled. "I thought that you'd never ask."

Alec pulled the omega closer and pulled him towards his lips. They slowly started to embrace one another in a wonderful kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on getting into Alec's past. But I thought that it was only fair. His past is pretty dark and sad and he needed to unleash all of that. Especially to his omega. And I'm glad that I wrote it. Now that the hurt/comfort has happened we can do more fluff that you all know and love from me. Hope you have an amazing morning, afternoon and night! See you tomorrow! 💜


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Magnus and Alec know that they are true mates and Magnus knows about Alec's internal wound... there is something that he has to do.

Magnus knows that it sounds so cliche to someone waking up to the sounds of birds singing outside. But that's how the omega was awakened and that's how the omega was brought into the new day. He groaned lightly, feeling some of the sun shining in his eyes. He very slowly moved himself up from the pillow that his head was resting on. He looked up to find where his phone was, realizing three things. One, he was still inside of the hospital. Two, his phone had gotten wet when he had fallen in the water and it was now under that lake forever. So it was nowhere. And three, that was a heavy weight on his chest. He looked over and smiled. Alec was laying against his chest, sleeping soundly. He slowly moved his hand through his hair.

Hearing about Alec's past hurt him. Hearing about what his father had implanted in his mind hurt him. It hurt him that someone had hurt his alpha. He never wanted Alec to feel that way ever again. He wanted to keep him happy and keep him thinking well about himself. Alec deserved nothing short of the world. He looked down, feeling movement. Alec moaned as he moved himself up. Magnus chuckled, seeing how high he looked when he was tired. He was not fond of how puffy his under eyes looked, but he didn't want to bring up the ordeal that was last night. "Good morning darling." Magnus said.

Alec hummed. "Good morning."

"How do you feel?" he asked.

Alec smiled. He climbed up so that he was leaning over the omega. Magnus chuckled, moving his legs and wrapping them over the waist of the alpha. "Better now that I'm here with you."

Magnus smiled. "So... I get discharged today."

"And I don't feel like working today." Alec said.

"What do you feel like doing today?"

"I think firstly, we should go over and get some breakfast. I forgot to buy you some dinner last night. And, I need to get you a new phone."

"Alexander."

"What? Yours is at the bottom of a lake. I'm getting you a new one."

Magnus chuckled. "You're just lucky that I have everything on my phone backed up with my service company."

Alec smiled. "And then... what should we do?"

Magnus rubbed his lips together as the two sat up to sit next to one another. "You know something? You've been scared of doing something for years now. Scared of being with someone, like me. And you were brave enough to tell me the truth and tell me everything. So, I want to brave like you."

Alec moved over and brushed some hair out of the omega's eyes. "And what does that mean?"

"I want to dance again." Magnus said. "I haven't danced since I got out of rehab. And... and I want to do it again."

Alec smiled. "Whatever you want to do baby. I'll be right here with you. All the way."

Magnus chuckled. He leaned back into Alec's touch. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of his jaw. Alec moved his face over so that his lips met with Magnus'. He kissed him gently. Magnus immediately kissed him back, holding the alpha's jaw in his hands. Alec moved over so that he could pull Magnus back into his lap. He held him by the shoulders as they kissed.

It was so surreal kissing Magnus. He'd imagined what it would be like when they had went on their first date. But now, now it was like fireworks. Nothing like how he pictured it in his head. It was amazing. To have the omega seated in his lap. To hold him and kiss him. He never thought that he would have that. Especially after his breakdown yesterday.

But now... everything was different. Magnus was different. Magnus was here with him. Magnus would be here with him. He was going to stay. Magnus was his mate. His fated mate. They were meant to be together. And Alec wasn't going to let something like fear rid him of that kind of happiness and love. He wasn't going to let anything take him away from Magnus. Magnus was his. His to hold. His to love. And Alec was his. All the way.

Magnus pulled away from the kiss so that he could breathe. He chuckled as he inhaled. He moved over, looking back at the loving eyes of the alpha. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips once again. Alec kissed him back, rubbing circles onto his hips. His body was slowly leaning down onto the bed so that he was on his back. Magnus leaned down as he kissed him, still holding onto his cheeks. Magnus was giggling as they kissed.

The two were so wrapped up in their bubble. It was wonderful. Now knowing that they would be together forever. They didn't even hear the knock at the door until it was opened. Alec pulled himself up and pulled Magnus close, hiding him from the door. "Mom!" he called.

Maryse laughed, seeing her son. "Sorry. I thought that you guys were still sleeping."

Alec rolled his eyes but laughed as well. He pulled his omega closer and they pulled up to the small headboard of the hospital bed. Magnus looked over, seeing three of the Lightwoods and his father now entering their room. And their happy bubble of endearment. "Hello father."

"How are you feeling my boy?" Asmodeus asked, walking over and pressing a kiss to his son's forehead.

"Better." Magnus said, turning to Alec. He looked back at his father and whispered. "You know, just between you and me, Alexander makes an excellent furnace if mine ever breaks down."

Asmodeus burst out laughing. Alec raised his eyebrow, but the omega shushed him.

"We're glad that you're alright Magnus." Izzy said with a smile. "I'd feel terrible if our first real outing ended up with you being sick."

"I am feeling perfectly fine Isabelle. Thank you for asking." Magnus said. "And there will be plenty more outings for you and I to come."

"We brought you two some breakfast." she said, holding out a bag of delicious smelling food.

Asmodeus smiled, pulling up a chair. "You and I both know how terrible hospital pancakes are."

"Please." Jace said with a smile, patting his brother's shoulder. "They're not even pancakes. They're either hockey pucks."

"Or limp cocks." Alec and Jace then said in unison.

Magnus and Izzy burst out laughing out loud. "Alec! Jace!" Maryse called.

"Don't! Don't! That was...!!" Magnus said in the middle of his laughing. "Oh my God!! That was so good!!"

Alec hugged the omega tightly as he laughed hard. Asmodeus and Maryse both smiled, seeing their children holding each other and hugging one another. It was heart warming for the parents to witness. Jace and Izzy sat next to their brother, watching him comfortably rest with the omega.

"So... what are you going to do today?" Maryse asked.

"Well..." Alec said. "I was going to go out and get Magnus a new phone and then he wanted to show me a place."

"Are you sure that you want to go out?" Asmodeus said.

"Yes father." Magnus said as he fed Alec a grape. The action itself made both Alec's and Maryse's hearts melt. "I'm fine. It's not a giant deal."

"As long as you're sure." Jace said. "Oh. Alec asked me to get you some clothes by the way."

Magnus turned to the alpha, who was looking away on purpose. Magnus chuckled, taking the folded pile from the blonde. He gave him a smile and a nod. "Now." Alec called. "You guys should go on and get on with your day. I need to get ready and make sure that this one is alright."

"I'm not fragile." Magnus said to him.

"Doesn't matter." Alec said to him, kissing his temple.

They group left the room after another twenty minutes to speaking and eating. Alec and Magnus had gotten up and changed their clothes. Magnus came out from the bathroom after a second of minutes, dressed in the clothes that Alec had forced Jace to get for him. Magnus blushed, moving some hair out of his face. "Thanks for the clothes." he said to the alpha.

Alec smiled, getting up from the bed. "You're welcome."

"So, now that we've been fed. Where to first?"

"To get you a new phone. And then... let's see where the world takes us."

Magnus chuckled. He pulled on the new coat that Jace had handed him. He moved over to the alpha and held out his hand. Alec smiled, connecting their hands and lacing their fingers together.

* * *

Alec had drove with Magnus all the way over to the mall. He had given Magnus a few stacks of cash to shop to his heart's desire so he could get him a phone. He pressed a kiss against his cheek and walked over to the phone store. Alec absolutely did not mind having Magnus spend his money. His money wasn't even worth anything in his eyes. Magnus was. And if he wanted to go off and shop until his heart's content, he would. He loved to see Magnus happy. And he'd do whatever it took to keep a smile on the omega's face.

He smiled at the worker and talked with him about getting him a brand new phone. They spoke about the best price for the newest model and data plans. The worker agreed with the price that the alpha had offered and the walked to the back so he could get the phone box. The alpha smiled, looking down at his own phone while he awaited for the worker to come back. As he did, he met with the omega once more. Magnus came back with a few bags in his hands. Alec chuckled, pulling him in by the waist and pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus kissed him back.

"Have fun?" he asked.

"No. I was alone." Magnus said humming. "I got some stuff that I needed."

"Stuff meaning..."

"Meaning that I needed some new foundation and bronzer, so that's what I got."

Alec chuckled. "As long as you're happy."

"Oh! And I have something for you." Magnus said, digging into the bag. "I know that Christmas is only like a week away, but... I thought that you might like this."

Alec watched as the omega pulled up a shirt. It was a black tee and in bold white lettering it said _I'm the best boyfriend in the world. Fight me on that._ Alec laughed, reading the words. "It's great! I love it. Thank you Magnus."

"You're welcome." Magnus said.

Alec held him close to his waist as the worker returned with a brand new phone in it's bag. "Here you are. All set. Same number, same provider. Restored music, apps and downloads. Only difference now is that you have unlimited data."

Magnus' jaw dropped. "Alec!"

"What? I got a shirt, you got unlimited data at your fingertips. That's a fair trade." Alec said back.

Magnus chuckled. He looked over at the worker and took the bag. "Thank you." he said.

"And with that package, you can pick four phone cases. All are the same low price of fifteen." he said.

Magnus once again turned his head in disbelief to the alpha in front of him. He looked over at him, looking for an answer. Alec just looked at him. Like there was nothing at all that was the issue.

"Go on." Alec said with a smile.

Magnus chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Alec's cheek and turned over to the wall of phone cases. The worker sighed, looking down at his tablet as he added all of the princes. "Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Alec said, puffing up his chest with pride.

The man smiled, holding his hand out for Alec's card. "You two are really cute together."

"Thank you." Alec said.

"I wish I could find a guy like him. One that looks at me like that."

"You will. I never thought that it would happen to me. But... but it did. And I couldn't be more grateful.." Alec said looking over at the beautiful omega as he happily plucked out two very sparkly phone cases. "If it happened to someone like me, it will happen to someone like you two."

The worker smiled. Magnus walked back over to the alpha, looping their arms together and giving him a grin. He held out four cases and plopped them in the bag. Alec smiled at him, taking his hand. "Thank you for your help."

"No problem. Have a nice day. And happy holidays!" the worker called.

Magnus and Alec gave him a friendly wave goodbye. The two walked out of the mall and back over to the parking lot. "So." Alec called as the car started up. "I won't lie when I tell you... I'm excited to see your studio. I'm excited to see you dance."

Magnus smiled, exhaling. "I'm... I'm a bit nervous. I haven't... I haven't danced in... in years."

"Hey." Alec called, taking his hand in his and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to show me your studio. You don't have to dance for me. I promise. I don't mind."

"No... no, I want to show you. I want to show you. Dancing is important to me. And you're important to me. And I want to show you."

Alec nodded. He leaned over and kissed the omega. "Tell me the address."

"Okay." Magnus said, slowly telling him the address.

"Hey." he called. "We're in this together."

Magnus slowly nodded and smiled. "Forever."

* * *

Alec took his time driving Magnus to the studio. It wasn't far from Magnus' house. It was a small little place in Brooklyn with multiple studios for multiple needs. Alec pulled the car in front, but he didn't park it just yet. His eyes immediately turned over to Magnus. He was looking for any gaze of worry or concern or fear in his eyes. But Magnus looked... almost neutral. The alpha moved over and took him in his hands. "Are you-"

"I'm fine Alexander." the omega said.

"Do you want to go on inside first? I can go and park the car. Unless you want me to stay here with you." Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. He pressed a reassuring kiss against the alpha's cheek as he walked out of the room. He left the car as the car slowly pulled off to find a parking space. Magnus slowly moved himself towards the entrance. He was gripping the sleeves of his sweater as he walked inside. He walked over to the elevator that would lead him up. He had been here before when he taught kids. But never alone. Never for himself. It felt like he was jumping out of an airplane. Magnus slowly walked out of the elevator and to the door of his studio. He walked inside, leaving the door slightly open for Alec.

The omega walked over to the center, seeing some of the items that he had left there from the last class that had been there. He slowly moved them over to his lost and found bin and looked over at the wide mirror. He stood up, looking at himself. At his body. His hair wasn't as a mess like from when he was a party major and an addict. He was different. He wasn't like he was in college and high school. But then why was he so scared? He was he terrified. Magnus slowly pulled off his sweater and his boots. He looks over at the shelf where his dance shoes were. He hadn't touched those in a long time. He actually had told the kids that they were decorations and never used before. They looked brand new because of little Magnus used them.

He slowly picked up his ballet slippers and pulled them on his feet. He walked back over to the mirror. He looked at how different his body seemed in his slippers. He had no idea why it felt that way. He picked up his phone that Alec had just bought him. He rubbed it, thinking of the alpha. How kind he had been to him. How he had changed him. Changed his life. Would continue to change his life. He opened his phone and started to play a strong that he knew. It was the last song that he had ever danced to. The last song before he had been admitted to rehab.

_Whenever I was frightened or ever felt alone_

_I turned to the night sky at a star I call my own_

_Somewhere I could run to, just across the Milky Way_

Magnus smiled, pulling himself into a turn. He spun slightly, raising his leg up to rest inside of his knees.

_If you like, I could take you_

_It's just a lightyear and a day_

Magnus bent his back slightly, raising his arm forward into the air and one down to the ground.

_We can sail away tonight on a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars to bring us back home_

Magnus jumped up slightly, both legs crossed together at the ankles. And for once, he was smiling as he moved. The omega crossed his arms across his chest and moved his leg forward and back and forward and back in a pointed movement.

_In a place so far away_

_We'll be young, that's how we'll stay_

_Every wish is our command_

_When we find ourselves in Never, Neverland_

The omega laughed at himself as he forced himself down onto the ground. He moved his arm on the floor, his fingertips only slightly touching the almost polished like ground. He didn't feel the second presence in the room. He didn't smell Alec's scent as he entered. Alec walked in the room to hearing beautiful singing. He walked over and became mesmerized at the way that Magnus was dancing.

_Through all my make believe, there's some reality_

_In your reflection there's much more than you see, yeah!_

_All that you hope for, you hope for today_

_It's the love someone gives you in an unconditional way_

Magnus elegantly came up from the ground, spinning multiple times. He pulled his leg out and then back in and then out and back in, turning without ever getting dizzy. He pulled himself into a halt, facing away from the mirror and instead meeting the gaze of the alpha. Magnus smiled, looking at him. Alec smiled, seeing the omega so happy once again. And then he did something that neither of them expected. He pulled of his coat and his shoes.

Alec walked over to Magnus and took one his hands while placing one on his waist. Magnus giggled. "Alexander... do you even know how to dance?"

"I've been taught." the alpha responded.

Magnus laughed once again. "Alright. Try and keep up."

_We can sail away tonight on a sea of pure moonlight_

_We can navigate the stars to bring us back home_

Alec and Magnus slowly started pulling into a waltz. Alec taking the lead while Magnus allowed himself to be brought into the hold. He spun himself around, one leg in the air while Alec held him by the waist. The two fell apart, spinning in perfect tandem. Magnus gave the alpha a wink, running over to him. Alec caught him instantly, both hands below the knees while Alec held them up. The two just looked at each other, nothing but love in their hearts as Alec spun them around.

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now to finding Neverland_

_And with your hand in my hand_

_I am closer now to finding Neverland_

Magnus and Alec were both frozen. They stood in still in the position. Alec holding Magnus up in a hold, with him staring down at the alpha's beautiful eyes. Magnus chuckled, moving his hands and pressing them to Alec's neck.

They both smiled. "What?" Magnus said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Magnus I... I'm... Magnus I'm falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that I put in my head and put into the fic is Neverland, sung by the beautiful (and robbed from a Golden Globe for Euphoria) Zendaya 🌟


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💕

Magnus and Alec were both frozen. They stood in still in the position. Alec holding Magnus up in a hold, with him staring down at the alpha's beautiful eyes. Magnus chuckled, moving his hands and pressing them to Alec's jaw.

They both smiled. "What?" Magnus said. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Magnus I... I'm... Magnus I'm falling in love with you."

Magnus eyes widened. He became even more stiff than he was before. He was looking down at Alec. Really looking at him. Had he... he really just... he confessed that he was falling in love. With him. Alec didn't hesitate when he said it. It was genuine. Alexander Lightwood was actually falling in love with him. Magnus slowly pulled himself out of Alec's arm. The two of them were now just sitting on the ground. On their knees. Magnus let out a watery chuckle and he cupped Alec's cheeks. The omega smiled widely. 

"Oh Alexander." he gasped.

"I know... I know that people will say that it's way to early to know... but I know." Alec said. "I know because we were meant to be together. I know that I am going to love you. I know that I am going to be here for you. I know that we will be perfect for each other. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I'm sorry if this is too early. But I-"

Magnus shut the alpha up immediately by moving over and kissing him square on the mouth. Alec immediately kissed him back as soon as their lips touched. He held the bottom of the alpha's jaw as they kissed. Alec moved over, bringing Magnus close in by the waist. Magnus started to cry as soon as they kissed. Alec pulled away and held the omega close. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh." he called. "Magnus, baby. Are you... are you okay..."

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine I-" Magnus said before sobbing again. "Dear God Alexander I... I'm falling for you too. God! I'm falling in love with you too!"

Alec smiled. He pressed kisses against his cheeks. He held him close against his chest as tears fell from his cheeks as well. He was so happy. He was so so happy. God, Alec has never ever been so happy. Magnus has never been so happy. They snuggled into each other, hugging and hugging each other so tightly. Never ever wanting to let go.

It took the two almost half an hour to leave the studio. They left hand in hand, not wanting to at all let go of each other. The two of them held on as were in the car. One hand on the wheel, one hand in Magnus'. Magnus was just staring at his alpha as they drove down the road. "So..." the omega called. "Tell me, where are you taking me now that you've seen me dance?"

Alec looked over to him. Smiling. "I was going to take you away from everyone else and spend some time with you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Well you already treated me to your amazing dancing."

"You already bought me a phone and cases Alexander."

"And you told me that you feel the same way." Alec said back to him. "So, now that I know that this is how you feel. I want to treat you. I want to take care of you and just hold you."

Magnus smiled. "So, am I going to finally see your place then?"

Alec nodded as he pulled into the parking lot of his apartment. The two slowly pried their hands away from each other to leave the car. Their hands were automatically linked once they were together. The alpha walked the omega up into the elevator and up to his apartment building. Alec smiled, moving over and pressing his key to the door. Magnus was leaning against his Alec's back, watching him. Alec was blushing, feeling the omega on him and next to him. He opened the door and led him inside. Magnus smiled widely, seeing how beautiful the loft was. The nice decorations and the furniture looked so comfortable and aesthetically pleasing. Alec walked over to him and pulled off his coat from his shoulders. Magnus smiled, pressing his finger to his nose as he blushed.

Alec placed the coat in the coat rack and walked back over to Magnus. Magnus was smiling as he walked towards the living room. He smiled, seeing the place. He looked over and saw the tree resting against the wall. It was still in it's netting. Alec looked over and smiled. "Jace dropped this off for me while we were sleeping."

"That was nice of him." Magnus said with a smile, rubbing the netting. "We should set it up together."

Alec smiled. "We should have some food first."

"Well if that is what you want to do Alexander, I'll order some food and you go off and get your ornaments and decorations."

"I don't really have some-"

"I'll postmate some ornaments as well then." Magnus said. "And while we wait, we should watch a movie."

"Or..." Alec called, walking over to him and pulling him to him by the waist. "I can get to know my beautiful omega more." Alec then winced. "Wait... is it okay? That I called you that? Is that... is that-"

"Alexander..." Magnus called, pressing a hand to his cheeks. "I am yours. Forever and always, I am yours. As you are mine."

Alec smiled. "I'm yours."

"My alpha."

"My omega."

Alec loomed his hand underneath Magnus legs, pulling him up into his arms. Magnus wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and smiled at him. He held his neck in his hands and slowly moved down, pressing a kiss to his lips. Alec kissed him back, moving him over to the couch where they could rest. They stayed right there on the couch as that happened. They stayed in a perfect amount of bliss and love. Two men. That were made to be together. They were true mates. Soulmates. Made to love and to hold. And their kisses were almost like they were meant to be. It was like they were puzzle pieces that had been lost in a kids room. Now they were together. Now they were meant to be together.

Magnus was pulled away from his kisses when there was a knock at the door. He looked over at the door, pulling some hair out of his eyes. "The postmates is here." he said.

Alec groaned from his spot. His hands were still rested on the omega's hips. He leaned his back against the pillows. "Why now?"

"It's been like an hour Alexander." Magnus said.

"He couldn't have been any later." Alec said rolling his eyes. He moved up and pressed a kiss to the omega's cheek. He moved off of the couch and to the front door. He took the food and boxes of ornaments and decorations. He gave the man a smile and walked over back into his loft. Magnus was in the process of moving the tree out of it's netting and pressing into he given holder. Alec smiled, setting down the boxes. "Forget about that sweetheart. There's food here. Let's eat."

Magnus smiled, moving over to the alpha. He look his arm in his and they sat down in front of the coffee table. Alec opened up the box handed Magnus his food while he started to eat his own. The omega dug into his tacos, smiling widely at the taste. Alec smiled. "Hey um... you've... you've got some..."

Alec was pointing over at the sour cream that was on the edge of his lips. Magnus pointed over to the wrong side of his lips. Alec chuckled. He reached over and licked the cream off. Magnus started to chuckle at how ticklish it was. Alec moved over, now his lips were on Magnus'. The omega was holding his breath as they kissed once more. He leaned down, now on his back with the alpha on top of him. Alec held onto Magnus, like he was a precious stone, while exploring his mouth. It was never ever like this with the other boys he's been with. Those were quick little flings so that Alec could get the edge off. One night stands. It never meant anything when they kissed or when he slammed them down into the bed.

Magnus was someone he actually wanted to take his time kissing. Take him time holding and caring. Waiting for the moment when they were both ready to get even closer than they thought possible. And Magnus wanted to be taken care of for once. He had always been a shell of a person after he had gotten off of drugs. And he has tried to take care of himself. But he knew that there was always something missing. And that something missing was Alexander. Alec slowly pulled his lips off of his Magnus. He smiled, looking at him. He rubbed the back of the omega's neck.

"Alexander." Magnus called. "Look, I um... I'm really glad that you saw me dance. No one has seen that since I got out of rehab. Not even my father. And I am so glad that you've unlocked something in me that's made me proud to show you that side of me."

Alec smiled. "If anything, I should be thanking you." Alec said with a smile. "You have no clue how long I have been hiding those thoughts about myself. About my father. No one knows. But I trust you enough to tell you that. I'm not scared anymore. And I have you here with me now. You're who I have to thank Magnus."

Magnus pressed his hand to the alpha's cheek, slowly lowing his head and pressing their forehead's together. "I'm so glad that I met you Alexander."

"No." Alec said. "I'm glad that I met you."

The two chuckled together.

"You're such a dork."

"You love it."

Magnus moved his head up, moving some of Alec's hair back. "That I do. That... I do."

Alec smiled. "You know it's funny. Every single year my siblings always tell me that the holidays is the perfect time to find someone. To fall in love. Who would have thought that they would have been right the entire time?"

Magnus nodded, laughing. "Your siblings have a god eye."

Alec and Magnus didn't even touch their food or the decorations. They maneuvered so that the omega was sitting on Alec's lap. Alec held onto him with one hand on Magnus' waist and the other on his shoulder. While Magnus laid his head in the crook of the alpha's neck. They didn't want to move. The two of them were meant to be together. And they wanted to savor their moment together.

"I know that we were supposed to decorate the tree." Alec said with a chuckle. "But I really don't want to let you go."

"I don't want you to let me go either." the omega responded.

"So... have you ever seen The Office before?"

"No. But I'd very much like to watch it."

Alec smiled. He kept holding onto Magnus as he turned on the TV.

* * *

It wasn't until eleven PM that Magnus woke up. He groaned, moving himself up from his spot. He looked up, seeing that it was night. The TV was still on, flickering Netflix' _Are you still watching this_ screen. The omega pulled himself up, rubbing his eyes. He looked down and saw who was looking over. He didn't even have to think about looking for. Alec. There the alpha was, laying down on the ground below. His arms were still wrapped around Magnus waist. He smiled, seeing how beautiful Alec looked when he slept. And how protective he was of him despite being asleep. He moved some hair out of his face and leaned back down, resting his chin on Alec's chest. He slowly started to play with the exposed chest hair. Alec was so kind to him. Alec was beautiful too. Inside and out. And knowing that he was going to be with this man forever and that they were meant to stay together.

But... fear loomed in his mind.

About him and Alec. He had already told Alec about his past. About his addiction. Alec said that he would stay. But... but would he really? Would he really stay?

"Mags... I am going to stay."

Magnus looked down. "How did you-"

"I was already awake. And you looked like you were thinking too loud." Alec said to him. He moved over, rubbing the back of the omega. "I'm here for the long run baby."

Magnus smiled. "You are a literal angel."

Alec smiled back him. Blushing at the compliment. He slowly moved over, picking up the remote and shutting off the TV. He turned back to Magnus and picked him up. The omega didn't even protest. He leaned into the touch. 

"To bed." Alec said. "You're tired."

"As long as you come with me. I'll go wherever you carry me."

Alec chuckle. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as they entered the bedroom. The two just stripped into their boxers and laid down underneath the soft covers. Alec opened his arms, welcoming the omega in. Magnus laid with his chest against Alec's.

"Oh." Alec called. "Before we go to sleep I wanna ask. There's a Christmas party that Lightwood Corps is throwing tomorrow. Jace had to change the date because of what happened to us yesterday and... I was wondering if you'd want to come with me."

Magnus looked over at him. "Like... as your date?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay. Yeah. I'd love to."

Alec moved over and kissed his cheek. The two leaned back into each other, snuggling and cuddling. Magnus fell asleep before Alec. Alec smiled, looking down at the omega. If he thought that he was going to leave him... he was dead wrong. And if anyone thought they would take Magnus away from him, they were wrong. He adored the omega and was never going to let him go. It maybe to early to call, but he knew deep down that he already loved the omega with all his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the twentieth!
> 
> So you know what that means?
> 
> Five more chapters to go!
> 
> 😢😢😢


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec may have won Magnus' heart... but he still needs to appease his father, Raphael and Ragnor.  
Start small. Raphael and Ragnor first.
> 
> Magnus is worried about being too much for Alec. Luckily there's our favorite cinnamon roll, nerdy, talkative, not a vamp in this fic beta to help.

"Good morning Mags."

Magnus hummed as he awoke, hearing the sweet voice of Alexander Lightwood. He looked over at the alpha. He was standing right beside the bed. He loomed over and laid down a tray on the omega's lap. Alec looked up, smiling at Magnus. Magnus smiled, seeing the food that was laid out in front of him. Hard boiled eggs, bacon, sausage, toast with strawberry jam, whole strawberries, white grapes, blueberries, honeydew and a glass of orange juice. Magnus smiled, taking the glass of juice. He sipped it through the straw.

"Fresh squeezed?" he asked.

"Oh course." Alec said, sitting down beside him and kissing his cheek. "Nothing but the best for you sweetheart."

Magnus blushed. "So... we still didn't decorate your tree."

Alec chuckled. "We can worry about that later."

"Yeah. I need to worry about what I'm going to wear to your party."

"If you wear a trashbag, you'll still be the most beautiful person in the room."

Magnus chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Alec, put instead placed a grape in the alpha's mouth. "You are such a romatic dork."

Alec chuckled at him, chewing on the fruit. He moved over and hugged him as a nice, warm welcome. "I need to head into work today to prepare for the party. So I can drop you off at the day care if you want."

"That would... that would be great." Magnus said. "I hope that I can borrow a hoodie from you."

"You can borrow whatever you wish from my closet." Alec said. "You eat up. I have to get dressed and ready for the day."

"Okay." Magnus said, watching as the alpha walked out of the room. Magnus was blushing. Not only could the man cook, but he was actually offering up his clothes. Magnus was glad that they were true mates.

The omega pulled the tray over to the side and got out of bed. He walked over to Alec's dresser, where he had so kindly plugged in his phone. He pulled out the plug and checked all of his texts and missed calls. All from his father, Ragnor and Raphael. Of course. He sighed, setting his phone down and walked over into Alec's closet to get himself a hoodie. He pulled off his shirt and pulled on Alec's hoodie. It was dark green with the simple word _Winner _written in the back. The omega hugged himself and walked back to the bed, to continue eating the wonderful breakfast that his alpha had prepared for him.

Alec returned a couple of moments later. His hair was a bit damp, but gelled back. He was dressed how he usually was, beautifully in a black suit. Magnus stood up, popping the last piece of egg into his mouth. Alec smiled. "I have to say, you look beautiful in my hoodie."

Magnus blushed. "Thank you Alexander."

Alec held out his arm. "Come on, let me get you a coffee."

* * *

Ragnor was not at all expecting to see Magnus that Saturday. Saturday is usually his and Catarina's day to clean the place before they went out for breakfast. But since yesterday was the last real day for the kids before Christmas break, they were throwing a small little party for the kiddies and their parents. So some of the volunteers would be coming in today to help. Ragnor had assumed though that his friend wouldn't be coming, since he heard about the accident that had occurred.

He would have gone to the hospital to scold him, but he was taking care of his sick wife. She had some kind of stomach flu and it wasn't at all going easy on her. So the alpha stayed with her.

But he was proved evidently wrong about Magnus coming when he looked up from cleaning the windows and saw a very familiar car pull up to the small place. The alpha raised his eyebrows at first. But then immediately walked out seeing who it was. Magnus stepped out of the car, a wide smile on his face as he stepped out. Ragnor raised his eyebrow, thinking that perhaps it was just an Uber with the same car that Lightwood had.

Nope.

Lightwood walked out from the driver's seat, an even wider smile on his face. Ragnor jumped out to meet the omega. Magnus smiled widely seeing the older man. "My dear cabbage! Good morning!"

"Uh... hey." Ragnor said with a smile.

"Good morning Ragnor." Alec said with a smile.

Ragnor didn't even respond. He eyed him up and down. From what he heard, this so called protective alpha allowed his friend to fall down underneath the water. He crossed his arms across his chest, looking over at Alec. Magnus noticed how tense and how annoyed he was. He moved over and held out a paper bag to him.

"Alexander and I stopped by to get some coffee. I got you bagels with lox. No cucumbers, just how you like it." Magnus said.

Ragnor turned over and smiled, taking the bag. "Thanks Mags."

"You are welcome. Now, what party items are we missing?"

"Cookies and juice. We have Regina going off to get the juice and Catarina is in there making the cookies."

"She's feeling better?"

"You know how stomach bugs are. One day of being a pain to her and my Cat is ready for the day."

"Let me go and help her then." he said, turning over to Alec. He raised a leg as he pressed a kiss to his lips. "Goodbye Alexander."

Alec pressed his hand to the omega's hip, kissing him back. "Bye Mags. I'll pick you up from home."

Magnus waved goobye to him once more and hurried back into the day care. Alec smiled widely, watching him go off. He didn't even see how Ragnor was staring at him. He turned over to the other alpha, seeing his stare. He cleared his throat, standing up straighter. Ragnor huffed. "You." he stated.

"Hello Mr. Fell. How are you this morning?" Alec said, trying his best to be kind.

"You are so lucky that Magnus is so happy. I have never seen him this happy and it's because of you." he said. "Listen here-"

"Are you about to give me the shovel talk?" Alec said. "Look Ragnor. I am never going to hurt Magnus."

"Oh sure you aren't. That is what they all said. You don't know him. You don't know what he's gone through. You don't know how he is-"

"I do know."

"No you don't."

"No. I do. Magnus told me about the.... about his addiction. About his mother. About his rehab. I know." Alec said.

Ragnor took a step back, almost dumbfounded. "He... he told you?"

"Yes." Alec said. "And I know that you were there for Magnus in the beginning. You, Raphael, his dad, hell even Simon. I know. But I'm not going to treat him any differently. He has a past. I have a past. Everyone has a past. That isn't going to change the fact that I will be here for him and that I care for him. I've fallen for him."

Ragnor raised his eyebrow. "You... you're-"

"I know that it's really early to say, but-"

"No, no. I get it."

"You do?"

"When I met Catarina..." Ragnor said with a smile. "I already knew as well how I felt. I knew that I was in love with her. She means everything to me. And if you feel that way about Magnus, then... then I have no reason to be so upfront with you. You're for him. You're his mate."

Alec rubbed his lips and nodded. "Yeah."

Ragnor nodded, going into the bag and unwrapping one of his bagels. He bit into it. "You know, you may have impressed me. But it's Asmodeus that you have to worry about."

Alec let out a small little chuckle through this nose. "Oh I know. But... I think that I can get his approval."

Ragnor smiled. "Oh and by the way, I don't apologize for protecting him."

Alec laughed as he walked back to his car. "I didn't expect you to."

"Have a nice day Lightwood."

"You too."

* * *

Alec had been told to drive to the venue as soon as he could so he could accommodate to certain workers and give the okay on certain food items and decorations. Alec was shocked when he heard that his brother had managed to book the botanical garden for their party. He would have thought that they would have gotten a normal dining hall or even a skating rink. But he was shocked and a bit excited seeing that his brother had managed to get the gardens.

The alpha pulled his car into park a block away and ran towards the gardens to get away from the freezing New York cold. He walked towards the entrance and gave the woman a smile. "Hey." he said with a smile. "I'm here with Lightwood Corps."

"Oh. Of course." the woman said, getting up from inside of the box office and walking out to meet the tall man. She shook his hand with a smile. "Mr. Herondale informed me that you would be here. Come with me. They're getting ready in our new winter exhibit."

Alec nodded, following her through the main halls. Alec moved over to him and was led into the large greenhouse. He smiled, seeing how wide it was. He looked to the side, seeing a few plant potters being brought out. They were crystallized and they were either red, white or green for Christmas. Filled inside of them was the flowers for the new exhibit. The alpha sniffed, the beautiful wafting scents of hellebore, phlox and snowdrop flowers. They were all being moved over to their place for the exhibit.

The woman led over to the center, where the Jace and John were. Alec smiled at him. "Good morning guys." he said.

"Good morning Alec." John said with a smile.

Alec held out the bag in his hands. "I brought some breakfast burritos for you Jace. One with bacon, one with sasuage."

Jace's eyes widened. He took the bag. "You are the best brother in the world."

"And there's a raspberry tart in there for you John. I didn't know what you'd like."

John gave the other alpha a small nod. "Thank you for thinking of me."

"So, how is Magnus?" Jace asked.

"He's fine. I drove him over to work and I... I... um... I told how I feel." Alec said to him with a smile. 

"Oh shit! Really?" Jace asked.

"Who is... who is this Magnus?" John asked. "Sorry if I'm in your business."

"You're not." Alec said. "Magnus is my boyfriend."

"Oh." John said. "Well congratulations is in order. How long have been together."

Jace and Alec met eyes. They chuckled. Alec started to rub the back of neck. "Not long. But I love him."

"Time doesn't matter. Love does." John said. "And speaking of love... I was talking to Jace about this. I um... I know that the party is all about celebrating the holidays. And the holidays is all about spending time with people that you love. And um..."

The alpha exhaled. He went into the inside pocket of his jacket and he took out a small, pink, velvet box. He opened it up. Alec and Jace bothed leaned in. The ring was made of pure gold. The metal was moving up from the sides towards the center diamond. They looked like daisies and in their centers were six very small white diamonds. The center jewel was a pure emerald. Alec and Jace both gasped. The ring was beautiful. They have never seen a ring like that. John smiled, looking down at it.

"I had it custom made. I know that it was expensive but... but she's all I ever wanted. I mean, she's carrying my daughter for God's sake." John said.

"Oh John, that's so romantic." Jace said, slapping shoulder.

He smiled. "I don't at all wanna take away from your event. And I didn't want to do it without the permission of the man throwing the party-"

"John. John." Alec called. "I'm not your father or hers. You don't need to ask me at all. Ask her."

John smiled. He closed the box and placed it inside of his jacket pocket one more time. Jace turned over to his brother. "The party is all falling into place. The caterer will be here soon to take care of cooking."

"So I guess that we're just here and relaxing." Alec said as a joke.

"So then." John said. "I already bought Lydia a Christmas gift. Do you know what you're getting for Magnus and for Clary?"

"I do know actually." Jace said with a smile. "Clary got into an accident on the way home three months ago and her car got totaled. She's been borrowing Luke's and my soon to be brother in law Simon's car. I got her a new one."

"It's in my parking lot." Alec said.

"That's such a sweet gift." John said to him. "What about you Alec?"

Alec's smile faded. Shit. Now that he thought about it, he didn't at all think about what to get him for Christmas. They were a couple now. They were boyfriends. And he didn't think about what to get him for the holiday. "Fuck." he said.

Jace started laughing. "You don't know what to get him do you?"

"No." Alec said, blushing in embarrassment.

John and Jace met eyes. The darker skinned alpha turned over and looked at the door. He smiled and waved over. Alec turned over and his eyes met with the entering man. The fourth alpha. 

"Raphael." he called.

"Alec." he said. "Good morning. Mr. Monteverde. Mr. Herondale."

"Good morning Mr. Santiago." John said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"Is it not obvious that I'm the caterer?" Raphael asked, pointing to his chef attire. "Here, let me ask a dumb question in turn. Um... oh here's one. Why haven't you thought about getting my friend a Christmas gift?" John and Jace both snickered. The alphas slowly moved away, allowing the two to speak. Alec sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Raphael held his hand out. "Listen. I can't actually stay mad at you. You did save Magnus from falling under the lake."

"Of course." Alec said. "I would have done that regardless."

"No you wouldn't have. You two are soulmates." he said.

"How did you?"

"I know Magnus. Since forever. Even though I can't be upset at you, listen here. I love Magnus like a brother. He's been through a lot. And I'm never going to let anybody hurt him. Which is why I didn't trust you at first." Raphael said. "But I've seen you with him. And Magnus is the happiest that he's ever been in years. I never trusted you at the beginning because of how people treated Magnus. Still treat Magnus. But you're different."

Alec smiled. "Raphael, I'm glad that Magnus has people like you and Ragnor. A family to protect him after what he's been through. But I'll never hurt him. And I give you full permission to punch me in the gut if Magnus is ever unhappy with me."

The alpha hummed. He eyed Alec up and down. He then held out his hand to him. It was the first kind gesture that he's ever given him. Alec smiled and shook his hand. "Well, I'd love to chat with you Lightwood. But I need to get to cooking for your nice holiday party."

Alec nodded. "Right. Thanks."

Raphael started walking forward. "Oh and Alec."

"Yeah."

"Magnus likes anything and everything sparkly. That should make shopping for him easy."

* * *

"Here you go Justina. Three candy canes just for you." Magnus said with a smile before winking at the little girl. "Don't tell Catarina that I gave you extra."

The girl smiled, hugging the older omega. "Thank you Magnusth."

"You're welcome sweet pea. Have a nice holiday." he said, standing up and waving goodbye to her. "Have a nice Hanukkah Mrs. Ditcher."

"Have a nice Christmas Magnus." she responded, picking up her daughter and resting her on her own hip.

"Tell your wife that I say hello." Magnus called as they left. He sighed turning over and picking up his coat. "Well I wish that I could stay, but I have a lot to do."

"And by a lot you mean..." Simon called from his place on the floor, cleaning up some of the Christmas confetti that was on the tables before the kids threw them in the air.

"I need to get ready for a party." Magnus told him, blushing. "Um... Alexander invited me over to his company's Christmas party. To be his date."

"Aw!" Simon called. "That's adorable. I didn't know that Alec was so fast."

Magnus moved some hair out of his face, cuffing it behind his ear. "I'm kind of nervous."

"Oh?" Simon called, motioning him to sit at the stool desks that were right by Ragnor's and Catarina's desk. They sat down, Simon picking up the bottle of cola that resting there. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm... well, it's just that I haven't really been a relationship since my addiction." Magnus said. "And those relationships weren't even real. They were just wild nights together. And I was probably either high or drunk during it. And after that, people ran away hearing that was an addict. Hearing that I may or may not be a fertile omega. That I had had sex with dozens of men and women during high school and college. Alec is the first to stay. And I know that we're meant to be, I know that we're true mates. But this is me and him in the public eye."

"Are you scared of embarrassing him?" Simon asked. "Mags, listen to me. You're Magnus fucking Bane."

"No cursing. This is a kids-"

"You are so much cooler and better than any other male omega that I know! You can dance, you can sing, you can cook, you can clean. You dress to the tails for no goddamn reason at all other than just wanting to look amazing! You donate to any charity and almost every charity regularly. What about you is embarrassing about you?" Simon asked.

"I don't want to be too much. You know how I am. And this is an event that I know that the press will be all around and-"

"Oh my God Magnus, get over all of those insecure thoughts in your head!" Simon said, getting up and standing on the desk.

"Si! What the fuck are you-"

"What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name. What's your name?"

"You know my name Simon." Magnus said, holding his arms up to catch Simon because he knew that this clumsy, nerdy beta would fall any second now.

"I don't care. Say it. Say it to me Mags. What. Is. Your. Name?"

"Magnus Bane."

"Okay, and what do you do?"

"Huh?"

"Just list all the things that I told you."

"Why?"

"Magnus!"

"Okay! Okay!" he called. "I dance, I sing, I cook, I clean. I dress amazingly for no goddamn reason at all. I donate to charities regularly. "

"Great!" Simon called. "And Alec loves you because of all of that. He sees the real you. And that's why you two are together."

"You had to get on the table just to say that?"

"Yes. To get the point across. Now, does Alec love you?"

"Yes."

"And do you love him?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Then what's the damn problem?" Simon asked from his spot on the table.

Magnus smiled. No matter how much of a bitchy nerd he was, Simon was always right. He was such a hype man. The omega smiled, jumping off the desk and pulling on his coat. "I need to go get ready. Thanks Si!"

"You're welcome!" Simon called.

As soon as the door closed, Simon fell on his back trying to get down. "You fell again?!" Catarina called from the nap room.

"Yeah..." the beta called.

"Doing what?"

"Making Magnus feel better."

"...Good cause."

"Yeah I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more days to go! 😣😢


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec attend the Christmas party.
> 
> Alec still needs to make amends with Asmodeus. And promise to him that Magnus will be safe with him.
> 
> Plus, John proposes to Lydia 💍

Magnus slowly pulled himself away from the mirror, looking down at how he was dressed. He moved some hair out of his face and gave his reflection a nice smile. He was previously going to change his clothes because of how nervous he was about embarrassing Alec. But Simon did help. A whole lot. He and Alec were meant to be. And that meant that he would love him no matter what. The clothes weren't what made Alec love him. Neither was his bubbly personality. It was him. He loved him. Magnus looked down at Chairman Meow. The small cat was sitting behind his omega, watching him as he dressed. He adored how he looked. He also adored all the glitter. Because he loved glitter. And all things shiny.

No wonder he and Magnus got along so well.

Magnus turned over and picked up his highlighter. He put some on his cupid's bow and placed it back down. He inhaled once more. "I hope that Alexander likes it." he said.

His cat walked over to him, purring while rubbing against his ankles. That was his sign of agreement. Magnus chuckled, patting his furry little head. He looked over at the door, hearing the sound of a car pulling up towards the front. He inhaled. He slowly walked over to the front door and walked out. He smiled, seeing the beautiful red limousine parked right in front of his home. He smiled, walking towards it. Standing right beside it with a smile on his face was none other than Alec. He had his arms crossed behind his back with a wide smile baring on his cheeks.

Magnus blushed seeing him. Alec had been very colorful in his wardrobe recently, and he looked so amazing in his dark emerald suit. But he didn't look as good in any color than he did in black. The alpha smiled, seeing Magnus and seeing how beautiful he looked. He was dressed so elegantly. So beautiful. A dark purple suit with matching purple, green, white and pink glitter shining from the fabric.

The omega fixed up his tie, smling at Alec. "Hi." he said.

"Hi." Alec responded. "Wow Magnus. You look... you look beautiful."

Magnus blushed. "Thank you Alexander." he looked out at the limo. "You really went all out."

"Oh. Yeah." Alec said, chuckling like the dork that he was. "I thought that it would be nice. And since I know that a couple of photographers will be there, it would be nice to roll out in style."

"Photographers." Magnus said as the alpha opened the door for him. He smiled at how chivalrous he was. "And by that you mean paparazzi?"

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I don't understand why they always come when they hear that Izzy is coming somewhere."

"Not just Izzy. You are New York City's most eligible bachelor."

"Have you been doing research on me?"

"Always sweetheart." Magnus responded to him with a smile. "I must say. You have quite an amazing picture on Forbes magazine."

Alec rolled his eyes. He smiled and moved over, pressing a kiss against the omega's cheek. "Thank you sweetheart. And well not I'm no bachelor anymore. I have you."

Magnus smiled. "And you're ready for that to change?"

"Born ready. We were born to be together. I was born to be with you. I'm ready to be seen with you wherever I go." Alec responded.

Magnus nodded. He moved inside of the limo, Alec falling in behind him. They sat next to each other, ignoring the wide space that they were given. They laced their hands together and pressed their lips slowly towards each other in a passionate kiss. The omega moaned into the kiss, his alpha gently holding the bottom of his jaw in his hand. Magnus moved away once they had been kissing long enough to lack air supply.

He blushed, slowly looking up at Alec. Alec was still holding the bottom of his chin. He leaned down, laying on Alec's lap. The alpha smiled, slowly running his hands through Magnus' hair. But he didn't want to ruin the hair that he had probably spent so long doing.

The drive to the botanical garden took about twenty minutes. And that was just the two of them, sharing a couple of lazy kisses and chuckling at basically nothing. The driver had let them know that they arrived in the middle of one of their kisses. Magnus pulled away first and his eyes went to the entrance. There in front of the gardens was a few paparazzi. They were photographing a few incoming attendees, since they were celebrities that were friends with Izzy.

But Magnus knew who they wanted to see.

Alec.

"Hey." Alec called. "We don't have to go in if you want. We don't have to go in at all if you want. I can take you back home and we can just relax, watch a movie, get some dinner."

"No. No." Magnus said. "That is very sweet of you Alexander. But I'm fine. Let's go."

Alec nodded. He moved over stepping out first. As soon as his face was recognized, the cameras were immediately one him. Everyone wanted a picture of the famous businessman and most eligibe New York bachelor. Alec ignored the flashing of their cameras and turned over to Magnus. He took his hand and helped him out of the limo. He smiled at the alpha. The paparazzi were all a bit shocked to see Alec with someone. They all immediately started to take his picture as well as Alec's. 

Magnus just smiled and waved at them, like he was the queen of England. Alec held him as they walked over to the entrance. The paparazzi were all calling out to Alec. 

"Alec!"

"Alec!"

"Mr. Lightwood!"

"Alec!"

Alec chuckled, turning over to one of them. "Yes." he called.

"Are you taken?" asked one of them, aiming her camera away from the couple. "Is New York's most eligible bachelor no longer a bachelor?"

Magnus chuckled into his fingers. Alec turned to him and smiled. "Yes. I am." he said. The paparazzi all started murmuring to themselves. Almost in shock. "This is my boyfriend. Magnus Bane."

Magnus waved at them as Alec walked them inside of the gardens. "Well, I must say... this is certainly an amazing way to be introduced to the world."

"Sorry. I should have put your name in the sky when I had the chance."

"Wait, really?"

Alec chuckled as he led him inside of the gardens. Magnus gasped, seeing how beautiful the place looked and how beautiful the flowers were arranged along with the Christmas decorations. He covered his mouth at how beautiful it was. Alec walked with him down the steps and over towards their table. Magnus was waving at a couple of people that he knew as they walked to the table. Alec greeted his family, who was already seated.

"Oh hello dear." Maryse called, getting up and walking over.

"Hey mom." Alec responded hugging her lightly.

The omega pulled away from her son and held her arms up to the other omega. "Magnus dear."

"Hello Maryse." Magnus called with a smile, moving over and hugging her. "This place looks amazing."

"Hence why she and I decorated." Izzy said. "Hello Mags."

"Hello Isabelle." Magnus said hugging her.

Alec smiled. It was so nice seeing Magnus being so friendly and becoming close with his own family. Izzy pulled away and held out a big paper bag to him. "Here you are. Early Christmas present."

"Oh. Thank you Isabelle." Magnus said. "That is very sweet of you."

"You're welcome. Your dad told me how much to loved my brand, so here is the PR box of our last spring and fall collections."

"Shut up! This has been sold out for weeks!"

"I always keep extra in case someone got a broken item. And you deserve it. Merry Christmas Magnus."

"Thank you Isabelle." Magnus said, pulling her in to a hug.

Alec smiled, walking over to his sister. She pulled away from Magnus and hugged her older brother. "You look beautiful Iz."

"Thank you." Izzy said, pulling away. She smoothed out the skirt of her dress. Alec sat down next to her, holding Magnus' hand as he sat next to him.

"Hey there Luke. Simon." Alec greeted.

"Hey Alec. Hey Mags." Simon greeted. "Feel better?"

"Much better thank you Samantha."

"Really?"

Alec snorted into his glass of water. "You two look happy." Luke said. "Considering what happened."

"We're fine now Luke." Alec said.

"Better than ever you can say." Magnus said, rubbing Alec's knuckles.

The alpha hummed in happiness.

"Where's Jace?" Maryse asked.

"Running fashionably last as usual." Alec said. "Don't worry mama, he will be here soon."

Maryse nodded and then looked over at Magnus. "So... tell me, do you have plans for Christmas?"

"Plans? Me?" Magnus stated.

"Yes, you. Who else?" Luke said. "You're the talk of the town right now."

Alec rolled his eyes at Luke, before looking back over at Magnus. Magnus smiled, looking over at Alec. "Well, my friend Raphael hosts Christmas dinner every year. And since he is moving out of his apartment and into his new house, I was going to head over there with my friends... well, family."

"Well, why don't you come over to my house for Christmas breakfast?" Maryse asked.

"It's a Lightwood tradition." Simon butted in. "It's amazing."

"Plus you've never eaten a real pastry until you've eaten Maryse's." Luke said, looking over at the omega affectionately.

Alec leaned over to Magnus and whispered in his ears. "She used peppermint extract instead of vanilla sometimes in the dough."

Magnus hummed, the sound of the found sounding so delicious. "That is such a sweet offer. I would love to attend." he said. "If... if you want me to Alexander."

"Oh of course he wants you to come." Izzy said. "You look at the way he stares at you?"

"Isabelle." Alec called, before turning over to the omega. He smiled and took his hand and in his. "I... I really would like for you to come."

Magnus smiled. His blush went all the way up to the tips of his ears. The couple looked up, hearing some sweet music start to play. "Oh!" he called. "I love this song."

Alec stood up and held his hand out. "Come. Let's dance."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Magnus said.

He got up from the chair and took the alpha's hand. They walked over towards the dance floor, where other couples were moving to dance. Maryse swooned, seeing her oldest son being so romantic and formal with his boyfriend. She clapsed her hands together and looked over at Luke. Luke smiled at him, bringing her in by the shoulder and hugging her. Izzy was smiling so wide, looking at how her brother was. She looked over at Simon. Simon was blushing. He knew that Alec had never been in a real romantic relationship. And he was making it look like they had been together for years.

Alec pulled the omega close, holding him by the small of his back and his left hand. Magnus pressed his head against the alpha's chest as they slowly started to swing back and forth to the music. The song was absolutely beautiful. And even though Alec had never heard it before, he loved it because Magnus loved it.

_I was a stranger to myself_

_A flicker, a memory_

_I was a fragment, an empty shell_

_'Til you got a hold of me_

Alec was just looking down at Magnus. He looked so beautiful. Laying against him and humming the melody to the song. With the glitter on his suit, the glitter in his hair and the beautiful makeup that was on his eyes and face. The alpha slowly shook him from side to side. Magnus looked up at him and smiled.

_Stretch it over me_

_The sky of your reflection_

_It's the wild I need tonight_

Magnus turned over to the side. There were six other couples dancing and two groups of siblings. But Magnus' eyes were on the people on the outside. They were just looking at the two of them. "Alexander..." Magnus whispered. "People are staring at us."

"Let them." Alec said. "I want everyone to know just how much I care about you."

Magnus blushed even harder. He rested his head against Alec's shoulder, allowing him to envelope him in a wonderful dance. It felt like they were the only two in the world. Like they were floating on air. The alpha held him comfortably and protectively, spinning him around here and there. Magnus was chuckling the entire time that they danced. Not having one single care in the world. The song came to an end, with everyone clapping for the couple. Magnus waved at some of the folks he knew while Alec buried his face in the crook of his neck. The two walked way from the dance floor, making it over to the entrance of the grand room.

"Well."

Alec looked up, seeing the face of his brother and his girlfriend. "Hey Jace."

"Hello Jace." Magnus greeted. "Hello Clary."

"Hi." Clary greeted.

"You two certainly know how to make a statement." Jace said with a smile, fixing his blazer. 

"That's is very true." called a voice behind the blonde alpha.

Magnus turned over and looked behind him. The couple looked over, looking at the Magnus' father. The tall alpha looked over at the two, leaning over on his cane. Magnus moved out of Alec's arms and hugged his dad as best as he could. Asmodeus hugged his son back immediately.

"Good evening Mr. Bane." Alec greeted, trying not to show his fear. Asmodeus was the one final boss that he had to pass to win Magnus' heart.

"Good evening... Mr. Lightwood." Asmodeus responded.

"Now father." Magnus hissed, hitting him slightly in the ribs.

"Well..." Clary called, grabbing a glass of champagne from the tray and handing it to Jace. "I think that you and I should probably go. This seems a bit private. Should we go find your mom?"

"Uh yeah." Jace said, "We'll... we'll see you in a minute."

Jace and Clary walked away from the two, leaving Alec alone with Asmodeus. Asmodeus looked down at the alpha. Alec tried his best to put on a smile while he was worried about his mind. Asmodeus turned back over to his son. Magnus gave giving him a simple smile. "So..." Asmodeus called. "I heard from your soon to be brother in law about your heroics to save my boy."

"Father." Magnus groaned.

"Simon told you about Izzy?" Alec asked.

Asmodeus shrugged. "No. But you did. I can just tell looking at him. Anyways... you could have fell under that water as well. What then?"

"I would have done anything to get to Magnus." Alec answered honestly.

"That is really romantic." Magnus said with a smile.

Asmodeus sighed. He smiled suddenly and looked over at Alec. He slowly held out his hand to him. "Well... Mr. Lightwood. It seems to me that since you and Magnus are gonna be together, we will need to spend some time together. So that I can get to know you better. And your intentions for my son."

Alec smiled. Magnus raised his eyebrows. "Really? No calls to the FBI? CIA? ABCDEFG?"

Asmodeus chuckled, pressing a kiss to his hair. "No need for that at all. I just expect for you to call me."

"I... I will Mr. Bane." Alec said to him with a smile. "Is... will dinner be alright?"

"Dinner would be lovely." Asmodeus said, taking his son's hand and moving him over to Alec. Alec took the omega's hand and held him. He gave them a nod and walked over to a woman that he knew.

Magnus turned over to Alec. "Well... that went well."

"That went way better than I expected." Alec said, pressing a kiss to his lips. Magnus kissed him back automatically. The two pulled away when they heard the sound of someone tapping their thumb against a microphone. They looked over at John, who was standing in the middle of the dance floor.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "What is he doing?"

"You'll see sweetheart." Alec said.

"Good evening everyone." John said with a smile. "Thank you all so much for coming. My name is John Monteverde. And firstly, I would like to thank everyone for coming. As so you know, we just recently did a merger with Lightwood Corps. And so far, it has done amazing. For the community with our combined charity work and for higher wagers for our workers."

"Woo!" Maryse called, creating an applause for the audience. John chuckled, a bit from embarrassment.

He grinned. "Now, I know that you all know that it will be Christmas soon. And the holidays is all about spending time with the people that you love. The people that make you happy... Lydia, sweet pea, come over here for a second."

Lydia, who had been sitting down at the table looked up in shock. He nervously chuckled as the people sitting next to her helped her up. The omega slowly waddled over to her boyfriend. She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

John didn't respond.

"Lydia here is my girlfriend. She and I have been together for a long time. She is my everything. She makes me feel special. She makes others around her feel special. And of course, she makes my alpha go ballistic." John said, earning a laugh from his gained audience. "I love Lydia so much. And a few months ago, she told me that she is gonna give me the wonderful gift of a child! She will be my first pup! A daughter! It's... it's unbelievable. That Lydia is giving me this and she's already given me so much. So... tonight. I want to give back to her."

John set down the microphone and lowered himself down onto one knee. Lydia's hands instantly shot up to her mouth as tears started to pool in her eyes. Magnus gasped, seeing the alpha pull out a ring. John chuckled, seeing his omega so emotional. He wanted to rush over to her and comfort her, but he needed to at least finish his speech.

"Lydia Branwell... my beautiful lady. My omega. My soon to be mother of my first pup." John said, chuckling. "Will you... will you marry me? Will you be mine, forever and ever? Will you become a Monteverde?"

Lydia sobbed so loudly, falling down into John's waiting arms. She cried into the crook of his neck, shaking her head yes. Everyone cheered as the alpha shakingly placed her ring on her finger. He held her tightly against him, whispering words of love and thank yous. He pulled away, his hands going to the huge bump and pressing multiple kisses on it. The group cheered, knowing the answer without having to be told. Magnus cupped his hands over his mouth, cheering for the adorable couple. John lifted Lydia back to her feet, one hand in hers and one hand on her swollen baby belly.

"That is so romantic." Magnus said, looking over at Alec.

Alec smiled, but shrugged. "Trust me... I can do much better than that."

"Is that a challenge? No one dared you."

"No one had to. I just know that I can do better."

"I'll hold you up to that Alexander." Magnus said.

Alec grinned, leaning over and kissing the omega. Magnus kissed him back sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is by own very own queen of the Shadowhunters theme, Ruelle! It's Like You Mean It!
> 
> Only three more chapters to go! 😢🤍
> 
> Btw, if you wanted a visual here is [Lydia's engagement ring](https://i.etsystatic.com/9514188/r/il/bdc2a3/1653112102/il_794xN.1653112102_fn6h.jpg)  



	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec needs to get a present for Magnus. But he has never shopped for a significant other before. And he's promised Magnus something special.
> 
> He is fucking screwed.
> 
> Plus, ring shopping for Simon's precious beta girlfriend

The morning light was always such a beautiful thing to look at in the morning. Seeing the dark blue sky slowly turn orange and pink and then light blue. It was always so beautiful. Magnus enjoyed looking at it. He leaned against the window the patio, looking out at how beautiful the sunrise is. He inhaled deeply, smelling the sweet scent of the tea in his hand. The omega was comfortable, just standing there on the balcony. His nose perked up with a strong scent that wasn't his tea. He smiled. "Good morning Alexander." he called.

Alec lazily wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist, resting his neck on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to his pulse point. "How did you know that it was me?"

"It's probably the scent. You know. We are true mates after all." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec chuckled. He leaned Magnus' chin over to face him and pressed a kiss to his lips. Magnus hummed and melted into the kiss. Last night had been magical for him and Alec. They had spent the entire night dancing, laughing and holding each other. He ended up sleeping over at Alec's apartment. And it made him chuckle to see the two of them had been so cozy with each other so quickly. They had fallen asleep in Alec's bed, holding each other tight and lazily kissing each other.

Magnus looked over at Alec, smiling at him. Alec hummed. "So... what's on the agenda for you today Mr. Bane?"

"Nothing much. Since I've spent almost all of my time with you... I need to get my Christmas shopping done." Magnus said. "And since I'm comfortable dancing again, I need to go over and clean out my studio. What about you?"

"Everyone has the week off from work, including me. So... I was just going to spend my time with you. But now that you mention it, I should probably get some shopping done too. I need to call up Simon. I've been neglecting the fact that I promised to help him pick out a ring for Iz." Alec said. "And he and Jace want to spend some dude time with me. I hate dude time."

"Why? That's your family."

"I know. But I have you now. Fuck them."

Magnus chuckled. "You should go ahead Alexander. You spend time and pick out some nice gifts for your family. I need to go and get Raphael some presents for his new place- oh! I should probably visit them there as well." Magnus called, turning over.

Alec rolled his eyes. He moved over, taking the omega by the wrist. He spun him back over towards him. Magnus rested right chest to chest with the taller man. He chuckled, raising a leg. Alec instantly grabbed his leg, holding it underneath the thigh. He looked down at Magnus, smiling down at him. Magnus raised his eyebrows, moving his hand over to Alec's tee.

"You know." he said. "I know that we're... we're true mates and all. But we haven't actually mated yet."

Alec chuckled. "I know, I know. I know. I just... I just want to take things slow. Things have already gone so far between us before we even knew that we were meant to be in the beginning. I want to go at a pace to which you and I are comfortable."

Magnus nodded, moving over and resting their forehead's together. "I understand Alexander."

Alec raised Magnus' chin once again. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't be sad."

"I'm not. Really." Magnus said. "As long as I have you and I completely okay with waiting." Alec nodded. His hands moved away from Magnus' leg. He then moved his hands over, pulling the omega up into a bridal carry. Magnus screeched before giggling. "Should I just start getting used to this?"

"Yes. Yes you should." Alec said, carrying him back inside. "So... what would you want for breakfast?"

* * *

Alec pulled his car over towards Izzy and Simon's apartment. He honked the horn loudly on purpose, being annoying to the beta that he knew would probably take twenty years to come down. He kept his hand on the horn until he saw the front door open. It was the beta he was looking for, and the beta that he was hoping not to annoy. Izzy huffed, pulling off her slipper and throwing at the car. Alec cursed as it hit him in the ear. Why does he always keep his windows down?

"Ow!" he cried.

"I. Am. Trying. TO SLEEP!" Izzy cried.

"Didn't know that." Alec called. The beta raised her other slipper. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Izzy huffed. She turned over to Simon and pressed a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Have fun."

"Get back to bed sweetheart." Simon said to her. "I'll bring you back some tacos, okay?"

"With gauc?" the beta said with a quiver lip.

"With gauc, yes." Simon said, walking over to Alec's back seats. He stepped inside, waving goodbye to his girlfriend. "Hey man."

"Hey." Alec greeted as he tossed his sister's slipper back and slowly drove off. "We're gonna pick up Jace from the breakfast place down the street."

"Okay." Simon said. "So... Is this us getting the ring?"

"Yes." Alec said. "There's a nice place near the outlets that I wanna stop by."

"Outlets?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. There's also an adoption center over there and Jace wanted to stop by to play with the puppies."

"That man is a child."

"Never tell him that to his face or he will murder you." Alec pulled the car towards a drive thru breakfast place. It was like any other drive thru. Bright colors and bright, loud advertisments. Alec pulled the car into the parking lot, awaiting for his brother who was probably still inside. Alec set the car in park and turned over to the beta. His hands were shaking. "Why are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Me?" Simon repeated. "Me? W-Why would I be nervous? I'm not nervous. Like at all. No, no, not me! I'm as cool as a cucumber. Well I don't really like cucumbers anyways. I like pickles more. But being cool as a pickle sounds a bit-"

"Simon." the alpha stated sternly, shutting him up immediately. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just... worried. I don't know what I will get. Or if Izzy would like it. I love her so much and I really want her to marry me. And the ring is important. Well, really important until we actually get married and I give her a wedding ring." Simon said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just... I just love her so much. And I want the ring to show that."

Alec sighed. Goddamn he might be talkative, but he was in love with Isabelle. In love with Isabelle so much. Alec turned over to him. "Do you... do you have any ideas for rings yet?"

"Oh. Yeah." Simon called. "I've been looking at a few."

The beta pulled out a small beige folder from his bag. He rested it on his lap and pulled out a few pictures and handed them to Alec. The alpha took them and looked at them. The first one was a simple ring. It was rose gold with a simple white oval diamond in the middle with a few small diamonds surrounding it. It was beautiful yes, but it wasn't Izzy. Alec set down that one piece paper and looked at the other one. This one was a bit different that the simple ring from before. It was a thick ring with a giant light blue diamond in the middle. Surrounding the sides of the band was hundreds of small light blue diamonds and white diamonds surrounding the big one.

It was beautiful. But it wasn't for Izzy. Alec looked over to the side and saw the door open. Jace walked into the car with two bags in his hands. He smiled at the two. "Beyond sausage egg and cheese with egg whites and vegan cheese for the nerd." he said, handing Simon the bag.

"I prefer the word dork." Simon said with a smile. "Hello and thanks to you Jace."

Jace smiled and handed another bag to Alec. "And two vanilla stuffed creme donuts and a side order of sausage for you."

Alec took the bag with a smile. He set it down and looked over at his brother. "Hey. Tell me something. Does this look good for Izzy?"

Jace looked over at the picture. "That looks like it's for a costume in Downtown Abbey or some shit."

"It's not that bad." Simon said to the two in the front of the car. 

Alec and Jace both gave him a look. They then met eyes. "Nah." they said in unison.

Alec set down that picture and handed the rest to Jace. He started to car up again and slowly moved back over to the roads. He kept his eye on the road as Jace looked at the next picture. "No." he said, switching the picture. "No. No. No. No."

"Hey come on, they're not that bad." Simon called with a grin.

"Yeah. They are." Alec called as he pulled into another red light. He looked over at the next picture that Jace was holding. It was a rose gold ring in the shape of a fox. The face and the tail was moved over into the circular shape. There were small diamonds around it. "This is cute."

"Very." Jace said.

"Really?" Simon called.

"Yeah." the two brothers said in unison. "But not for Izzy."

"Ah, come on."

"What? This is really adorable." Jace said. "Too sweet for Izzy."

"Izzy is more like sweet, sassy and ready to kiss ass." Alec said as he started driving again. "That looks more like a nice ring for Clary or my mom."

Simon huffed. "I am really bad at this."

"You're a man, get used to it." Jace said, flipping to the next picture. "Oh. Here we go. This is nice."

Alec looked over for a quick glance. It was another rose gold ring. There was a teardrop diamond in the middle with a little skirt of diamonds at the bottom of it. It was beautiful. "That is a really beautiful ring." he said.

"One out of like... seven." Jace said, handing the picture back over to Simon. "Keep that one in mind."

Alec drove on for a few more minutes. Jace flipped through more of Simon's pictures. He passed through one and coughed out his water. "Holy shit!" he called.

"What? What is it?" Simon asked.

Jace put the picture is Alec's point of view. He looked down over at the picture. The ring. Was. Stunning. One again made of rose gold. There was dyed black diamonds surrounding the band of the ring and a giant black diamond in the middle. And one both sides were metal roses. That was definitely an Izzy ring.

"That one." Alec called. "If we can find literally anything similar to this one, this the ring you'd want to propose with."

Jace handed the picture to Simon. Simon looked at it. He smiled. "I'd loved this ring when I was looking at it too."

"How much was it?" Jace asked.

"I think... over six thousand?"

"No!" Alec cried.

"Forget it!" Jace cried.

"Well how much should I spend on the ring?" Simon asked.

"Six thousand is a lot. And you don't have that much money for her ring." Alec said. "I know that you love her. But that's too much. Let's not get you into debt."

"Budget?" Jace asked.

"Well, I was think about maybe... twenty five hundred."

"That's a good price. There's room for a bit of stretch in there." Alec said, pulling over into the highway that would take him to New Jersey. Jace ripped up the picture of the beautiful ring and shoved it into his coat pocket. The rest of the ride was like that. Jace and Alec giving Simon advice on the ring choice. Alec slowly grew silent as he drove. He was thinking about heading over to the outlets. There he was going to obligated to get Magnus a gift. What was he supposed to get him? He knew what Magnus liked. Cats, glitter, makeup, books. But what in the hell was he supposed to get for his boyfriend? His first ever boyfriend?

The alpha pulled the car out of the highway. Magnus was his lover. His true mate. The one that he was meant to be with together forever. What kind of gift would you get for the perfect omega? Alec pulled the car into the parking lot of the outlets. It had started to snow. It looked beautiful outside. But Simon was sitting there panicking. What the fuck would he get? He's trying to propose and he feels like he is going to panic. Alec and Jace unbuckled themselves and looked at the back.

"You're red." Jace said.

"Not helping." Alec said to his brother. "You okay Si?"

"I'm just a bit nervous." Simon said. "I want to pick out the right ring. I want this to be perfect."

"And it will be because it is you." Jace said to her. "Come on. Let's go."

Jace, Alec and Simon walked inside of the jewelry store. It was relatively empty except for three men looking for gifts for their significant others. Alec could feel their emotions by how strong their scents were.

They walked over inside of the store, looking over at all of the earrings, rings, bracelets and necklaces. Simon rubbed his folder, nervously. Alec moved over and patted his back. "You'll be fine." he said to him.

Simon inhaled. He slowly approached a woman behind a desk of watches. "G-Good morning." he called.

"You okay?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine. Just nervous?" Simon said.

"Engagement ring I'm guessing?" the woman said with a friendly grin.

"Yeah." Alec answered once he didn't answer after a couple of seconds.

"Oh. Great then. Hi there, I'm Camilla, I'll be your consultant." she said, shaking Simon's hand. "Now, do you have any idea what kind of ring you're going for."

"We do." Jace said, taking the pictures that they had picked out. He handed them to the woman. "We're the soon to be fiance's brothers."

"Of course you'd have a better understanding. You know her better." the kind omega consultant said. "When my husband proposed by big brothers did the same thing."

"How many brothers?" Alec asked.

"Ten." she said, completely unfazed as she looked at the pictures. "So, these rings are really beautiful. From what I see, you are definitely find a rose gold band as a preferable style. And for diamonds in general, you are just looking for the right one."

Simon nodded. "Yeah. Yeah."

"So, what is our budget for the ring?" she asked.

"I have about two thousand five hundred." the beta answered.

"And for the perfect ring we can stretch the budget to about three thousand." Jace said with a smile.

The woman nodded. She looked down at the case below and pulled out three different drawers full of different rings. Simon looked down at the rings. Alec held him by the shoulder in comfort. There were so many different rings. Different diamonds. Different bands. Different designs.

This was it. This is the end, Simon was gonna die here. He just hoped that he could get Daisy Ridley and Adam Driver to come to the ceremony.

"So tell me something about your girlfriend. It could help me help you choose the perfect engagement ring." the consultant said, snapping Simon back to reality.

"Well... Isabelle is the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. She is so kind to everyone that she meets. She is an authoritative woman. Knows what she wants. She's an amazing business woman that loves fashion, makeup and everyone that she ever meets." Simon said. "She walks into a room and is just... she just lights up the entire place with her smile."

"She sounds like an angel." the woman said.

"Oh believe me... she is." Simon said.

"How can the nerd speak so romantically about our sister and but get flustered about figures of speech?" Jace asked.

"I have no idea." Alec said, shrugging. He looked over and eyed a ring resting in the box. "What about this one Si?"

Simon looked over at the ring the alpha was pointing at. It was a rose gold band and in the middle it was a pointed halo diamond. It was beautiful. Simon looked at the woman, seeking permission to touch it. Camilla chuckled and nodded. Simon picked up the ring and looked at it. He held it out to Jace. Jace nodded at it.

"It's beautiful." Jace said with a smile.

"I don't know. It's a little plain for her." Simon said, placing it back down. He looked over at another ring inside of the drawer. He picked that one up. Rose hold band, with a blue triange diamond. He smiled looking down at him. But Alec and Jace both shook their heads.

"No." Alec said. "I don't like that diamond in the middle. Looks a little tacky."

"Yeah. It looks like costume jewelry or like something from Hot Topic." Jace added with a smile.

Simon nodded in understanding, setting down the ring. Alec sighed. "Can we see the rings with the budget up just a tad?"

Camilla nodded, moving over and picking up another drawer. She set it down in front of Simon. Simon looked down and immediately saw it. His eyes met with a beautiful ring. It was a silver ring, different than his ideal thought of a rose gold band. There was a beautiful diamond in the middle. And surrounding the diamond was a small snake encrusted in smaller diamonds. The snakes eyes had two rubies inside. Simon's hand reached over and he picked up the ring. He eyed how beautiful it was. Alec and Jace were also looking at the ring. Looking at how beautiful it was.

"This... this is it." he said. "This is the ring. This is Izzy's ring."

"Holy shit, it's beautiful." Alec called. "And it's so unique."

"Izzy loves snakes." Simon said,

"Weird flex but okay." Jace said, cutting him off just a tad.

"And she'll... oh my God, she will love this. This is the ring." Simon cried, looking over at the woman. "How much?"

Camilla picked up the cushion that the ring was previously resting one and held it above her to look at the price. "This is... three thousand, two hundred and seventy one dollars."

"Sold." Alec said.

"What? I don't-"

"Shut it Lewis." Jace said. "This is our sister that you are proposing to and there is no price for her happiness."

"If you can't afford the full, we are helping you." Alec stated with a smile, slapping his back a bit too hard.

Simon sighed and nodded. "This... this is it. This is the ring that I want to give her. This is the ring that I want to propose with."

"Perfect. This is certainly a beautiful ring." the omega said with a wide smile. "My husband actually proposed to me with a ring with my favorite animal too. It was a silver turtle."

"How adorable." Jace said with a grin as the woman placed the ring in it's significant box. She placed the box in a protective and beautiful organza bag.

She placed the bag in the store's own paper bag and walked over to the cash register. The three men moved to follow her. As Alec did, his eyes caught with something beautiful that was shining from the incoming sunlight. Alec moved away from his brother and Simon and looked down at the display. He knelt down to get a good look at it. There were two displays that caught his eye.

One was filled with necklaces. One was filled with more rings. Alec's eyes went to the necklace first. It was a silver chain and hanging below it was a silver locket. It was surrounded by diamonds and it almost made a kind of flower shape. Alec smiled. It was beautiful. It would match Magnus' skin tone and the beautiful clothing he wore.

Then the alpha's eyes went over to the ring. There resting in a cushion was a beautiful silver ring. It was shaped like a crown. A crown that belonged to someone regal. Alec smiled. He looked over at Camilla. "Excuse me miss?" he called. "How much for this?"

The woman had just handed Jace and Simon their debit cards back, so she was a bit caught off guard by the question. She quickly walked over to where Alec was. She went behind the counter and pointed at the ring. Alec nodded. Camilla picked it up and looked over at it. "This ring is... about... well it is on sale right right for the holidsay reason. It used to be eight thousand, five hundred. But it is half off, so it is now four thousand, two hundred and fifty."

"And this." Alec pointed at the locket. "How much is this?"

"This locket is two hundred. Half off from four."

"I'll take them both." Alec said, standing up.

"Wait, what?" Jace called.

"You're getting a ring?" Simon asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Alec said. "It's for Magnus."

Jace smiled. "You both are fools in love."

"When it's time for you to propose to Clary, I am going to laugh in your face." Alec said, patting his back and looking over at the woman.

The ring was perfect. The locket was perfect. Perfect for the most perfect omega that he had ever met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💍 [The First Ring Picture](https://cdn11.bigcommerce.com/s-77qyoan9x9/images/stencil/1280x1280/products/220/1449/morganite106_6__82230.1490349088.JPG?c=2)  
💍 [The Second Ring Picture](https://www.dhresource.com/600x600/f2/albu/g8/M01/5C/B4/rBVaV1wCWz2AQRSOAAFISlzmF-E784.jpg)  
💍 [The Third Ring Picture](https://www.bygoods.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/650x/1dd3c1054c06760f44f47a9755af505d/3/3/3379660184_1175174200.jpg)  
💍 [The Fourth Ring Picture](https://chicvintagebrides.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/6-Pear-Diamond-Ring-Set-e1505113711930-700x501.jpg)  
💍 [The Last Ring Picture](https://i.etsystatic.com/10266031/r/il/494884/1833058823/il_794xN.1833058823_sso6.jpg)  
💍 [First Ring from Drawer](https://image.dynamixse.com/s/resize/800x500/https://cdn.dynamixse.com/tarafinejewelrycom/tarafinejewelrycom_489072106.jpg)  
💍 [Second Ring from Drawer](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41Qpo2F8SQL.jpg)  
💍 [The Perfect Ring](https://rybaltchenko.com/kr/wp-content/uploads/2018/12/rybaltchenko-diamond-snake-ring-white-gold_angleview.png)  
💍 [Camilla's Ring](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/618EwvNVNCL._UY395_.jpg)  
💍 Just in case you wanted to know but here's [my dream engagement ring](https://www.zales.com/productimages/processed/V-20280616_0_400.jpg)  
💍 [Magnus' locket](https://ak1.ostkcdn.com/images/products/9103312/Miadora-Sterling-Silver-Vintage-Diamond-Locket-Necklace-H-I-I2-I3-4527ed8e-2d5d-4814-8b4e-604006b790c2.jpg)  
💍 [Magnus' ring](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0080/5070/4441/products/36aj_ef650065-cfc9-459d-b396-e18d85267903_800x.jpg?v=1574016281)  
Two more chapters to go my loves! See you tomorrow! 😢💝


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve
> 
> And Magnus and Alec spend the entire day together.
> 
> And they spend the night on one more date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember when you guys had the poll to vote on smut? So I checked out the poll and the two winners were Yes for smut and Not so descriptive smut.
> 
> It was a 91 to a 7 ratio. The rest for no smut.
> 
> Now I have written smut before. But some part of me is uncomfortable with posting it. But, because I love you guys and you have stuck with me the entire three weeks of posting this story so I had to post it. Plus, I just realized that it's my account with my stories lol 😂. But it is not so descriptive as some other smuts that I have read.
> 
> A lot of you also put no because I guess that you're not comfortable with it either. So, if you don't like reading smut or you are uncomfortable, I will insert three of this emoji, 💥, at the start and the end of smut. I hope that this is alright with you guys so that if you're uncomfortable you know.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!

Christmas Eve was here. It was the last day before the one that everyone was looking forward to. Christmas Eve was filled with family and friends. Lovers. Happiness all around. And that was exactly what Magnus and Alec were doing as well. They had spent time away from each other yesterday. But now it was all about them. They had spent the morning in bed and eating the breakfast that Alexander had cooked for him. It was a sweet and sentimental moment between them. Alec rested in between the headboard and his omega, resting firmly against his chest. Magnus was humming content as the alpha ran his fingers through his hair. The two didn't even need to say a word to each other. They just felt the love between each other.

"So..." Alec called, drawing a circle against the omega's bare back. "My mom and Luke want to go out for dinner with us."

"Aren't they doing a breakfast Christmas morning?" Magnus asked.

"They are. But my mom just wants to spend time with us."

"Wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"She wants to see her baby be with his baby."

Alec smiled at the word. "Are you saying that you are my baby?"

"I thought that I already was your baby my Alexander." Magnus responded, moving over and wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck. He smiled at him. Alec smiled back.

He moved his hands and wrapped it around the omega's waist. "You are. You always have been."

Magnus smiled, blushing. "Well... almost..."

Magnus looked down. Alec moved over, pressing his thumb and index finger and raising it over so that Magnus was looking back up at him. "What is it?"

"I know that you want to take it slow but... but I just... just want you." Magnus said.

Alec smiled at him. He leaned in close to Magnus, pressing their noses together and lowering them down to the mattress. "You know that I told you that I wanted to wait for us to be ready. But... I am."

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "Y-You are?"

"Yes." Alec replied.

"Then what took you so damn long?!" Magnus yelled, making Alec burst out into a fit of laughing. He moved forward as he laughed, pressing kisses to the omega's shoulder.

"Sorry." he said chuckling. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just joking Alexander." Magnus said to him, rubbing his cheekbone and raising him back up. He pressed his lips quickly to Alec's. "Are you... are you sure though? That you want this?"

"I do." Alec said. "I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. I am your alpha Magnus. I am yours and you are mine. I want this... I want this... and I want you."

Magnus smiled. He slowly moved over and pressed a kiss to Alec's lips. The kiss was slow. Just the two of them feeling each other's lips. Alec moved up, his height ending up with his towering over Magnus. Magnus held him tightly, running his fingers through the alpha's thick, black hair. Alec moved his hands to Magnus back, holding him gently as they slowly lowered themselves onto the mattress once more. Alec pulled away, looking down at Magnus. Magnus was bright pink with a smile on his lips. He moved over and placed his hands on Alec's stomach.

Alec smiled, moving his hand to his back and peeling his shirt off of him. Magnus bit his lip. "Oh dear lord help me." he whispered.

💥💥💥

Alec chuckled. He moved over and took Magnus' wrists in his hands. He held them gently, not trying to hold him down or restrain him. He just kept them in place. And with his wrists on the sides of him, Alec could move over and press kisses against his neck and his jaw. Magnus legs started to move up and his toes curled into the blanket. Alec chuckled as he continued kissing his neck. The omega desperately tried to pull his wrists free so that he could hold onto Alec.

"Alec... Alec please." he moaned.

Alec let go of his wrists. He moved off of the bed, earning a desperate moan from the omega. Alec chuckled, moving and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Don't be upset dear. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked.

Alec went into his drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms. "I do know that we're meant to be. But I think he need some time before we add a baby into the mix."

Magnus chuckled. He nodded as Alec picked out one of them. The omega wasn't going to lie. The thought of him big and pregnant with Alec's baby made him hard. He knew that one day it would happen, and he couldn't wait for that day. Alec moved back over to the bed, his thighs going over the smaller man's waist and sitting slightly on top of him. Alec kissed him, one hand on his neck and the other filled with the condom. The omega rested his hands of the alpha's chest, allowing him to kiss him. It has never ever felt better to kiss Alec than it was now. Magnus wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist, holding onto him. Alec moved over and kissed him on the side of the neck again. He sucked as hard as he could to give him a hickey.

"Oh Alexander!" Magnus groaned, moving his neck to give him more surface area to suck.

Alec sucked on his neck hard, still grinding onto his rising erection.

"Magnus..." Alec called, pulling his lips away. "Can I... can I-"

Magnus nodded, knowing what the alpha meant. Alec moved his hands over to the sweatpants that was on his legs. He slowly gripped the waistband and pulled them off of his legs, leaving him in only his boxers. Alec could just see the bulge through the fabric. He smiled. "Well, would you look at that. You seem so excited."

"Oh I am." the omega responded to him. He rested his leg and pressed his knee to Alec's own bulge. He quickly moaned from the pressure. "And from the looks of things, you are way more excited than I am."

Alec nodded, wanting to get his pants off as soon as possible. He moved away from him and pulled off his own pajama pants. He looked over to Magnus once again, moving their bodies closer. Magnus shivered as their two bulges were pressed up against each other. Alec kissed Magnus' jaw again as he grinded against him. Magnus' head pulled back and he cried out. He slammed his nails into Alec's back, screaming from the pleasure. And it hadn't even happened yet. Magnus moved over, kissing Alec's neck.

"How are you?" Alec asked in between kisses. "How are you? You okay?"

"More than. More than." Magnus said to him. He sat up, pushing Alec backwards. Alec was now on his back. He looked down over at Alec with a smile. His hands found the waistband of Alec's boxers. "Do you think that this has to do with you and I being mated?"

"What does?" Alec asked.

"How close we are." Magnus said. "With most couples, it takes a bit of time to get to this position. Like months. And you and I are... well... here we are."

Alec chuckled. "We were just meant for each other. I think that that's it."

Magnus smiled. He looked back down at Alec. He slowly pulled down his boxers. Alec's dick sprang up immediately from being released from his underwear. Magnus pulled his own boxers off of his legs and threw it over his shoulders. He laid down and rested his hands against the alpha's thighs before moving over and taking his length into his mouth. He slowly moved up and down. Alec's head was pushed back immediately. He breathed out in pleasure.

"Oh my... oh my gosh Mags..." he called. "You're so good. You're so good. You are amazing. Keep going..."

Magnus couldn't respond with something so big in his mouth. So he just continued to go up and down on Alec's wide cock. The alpha moaned loudly, his hands going to brush through Magnus' hair. Alec pulled Magnus up and closer to him once he felt him getting close.

He pulled Magnus up close to him. Magnus had a wide smile on his face and his mouth was wet, dripping with salvia. He placed the omega down onto his lap and started to rub his hand against his thighs. Magnus felt like a princess. Like he was being pampered by the man he loved. Alec moved his hand over to Magnus' entrance. The omega was dripping wet. His slick covering his area. Alec smiled. He moved over, taking the omega by the neck.

"Do you want me Magnus? Do you want me just as much as I want you?" he asked.

Magnus nodded. "More than anything. More than anything Alexander."

Alec nodded. He slowly placed one of his fingers inside of the man. Magnus screamed out in pleasure. He moved his head into Alec's shoulder. "I've got you babe. I've got you." the alpha informed him gently.

Alec inserted another finger. He was slow with Magnus. Taking his time to open him up. And he was listening carefully to noises his boyfriend was making. If he did anything wrong, Magnus would let him know. And he automatically stopped doing what he did. It made Magnus feel even more special.

Slowly, Alec pulled out fingers. He wiped them onto his comforter and held Magnus. "Ready?"

Magnus nodded. His entire face was so red. Alec smiled. He looked adorable. He slowly lifted the omega towards his dick. The tip was so close to entering. Magnus bit his lip, moving his face into the alpha's shoulder again. He shuddered, moaning in pleasure. Alec held him gently nonetheless. Awaiting for him to be comfortable and to be okay with him holding him.

Magnus lifted his head after a few moments and he held Alec's jaw. He nodded.

"Ready?" Alec asked.

"Yes. Go. Just go." Magnis said to him.

Alec nodded. He picked up the condom that had been resting on his bedsheets and ripped the wrapping off with his teeth. He placed it onto his cock, eyeing Magnus flirtatiously. He started to kiss the omega slowly as he slowly grinded upwards, inserting himself. Magnus moaned into the kiss, feeling how sweetly and gently the alpha was making love to him. Magnus was shuddering and shivering with each slow thrust the the alpha moved over into him.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"I'm alright." Magnus said to him. "I'm fine darling."

"Do you want me go to faster?"

"Maybe not... not too fast."

Alec nodded. It was about whatever is beautiful boyfriend wanted and needed. "Whatever you want sweetheart. Whatever you want."

Alec picked up the pace, but only by a hair. It was pleasurable for the both of them, but he just wanted for Magnus to be comfortable. It was his job as the alpha. He was the one that was supposed to take care of Magnus. And he was glad to take it at the pace the omega wanted to go. He was glad to just be able to be this close to him. Alec pressed kisses against his bare shoulder.

The omega's sweet scent filled his nose and intoxicated his body. Most alphas would have gone crazy and primal and taken what they wanted as soon as the hit their omega's scent. Taken the omega as hard and as rough as they wanted. But Alec stayed slow. He wanted to get pleasure from the omega. But he wanted him to be alright. He wanted him to be as comfortable as he was. The alpha slowly took Magnus' own cock in his hands and he slowly started to jack him off. Magnus moaned, pleasure was all he was think of.

Magnus moved with Alec's motions, biting his lip hard as so not let Alec hear his sobs. This was the first time in a long time that he's done this. Been with someone this close. It's been years. Since he's been out of rehab. And now that Alec was here. And Alec was his. His alpha. His boyfriend. His soulmate. He was his meant to be.

Alec looked up, moving his hands over to rest against his hips. "Baby... why are you crying?" Magnus moved over and kissed Alec to shut him up. Alec slowly picked the pace up once more. The omega cried out in pleasure. He moved closer to Alec, gripping him so tightly that his nails dug into the alpha's skin. "You okay? Should I stop?" Alec called.

"I'm... I'm... ah-Alec! Yes!" Magnus cried out.

"You close?" Alec asked.

"Very... very..." Magnus responded.

Alec nodded. He slowly pushed into Magnus once more, hitting his sore spot. Magnus cried out and released all over the alpha's chest. Alec kept on going, slowly and slowly until he felt himself reach his climax. He ejaculated into the condom, pushing him and Magnus down onto the mattress. Magnus was out of breath, breathing in and out from that amazing experience. Alec held him gently, waiting for his dick to go limp inside of Magnus.

💥💥💥

Magnus exhaled, breathing in deeply. He sobbed once again in the middle of a _I just got fucked _high. "That was... oh darling, that was amazing."

Alec looked down at him with a smile. He leaned over and gave the omega a quick peck on the lips. "You were amazing Mags." he said, wiping the tears that were in his eyes. "You were so amazing baby. That was great. And I... I am ecstatic that you allowed me to share this experience with you."

Magnus smiled. Alec slowly held onto the omega as he pulled out of him. He tore the condom off of him and threw it aside, not caring about where it landed. He'd worry about it later.

Magnus slowly moved the blankets to cover each other. Magnus rested one hand onto Alec's bare chest while his other traced Alec's neck tattoo. Alec looked over at him, smiling at him. He raised his hand and leaned Magnus head down to his lips. They shared a short but sweet kiss. "Thank you Alexander." he called.

"For what baby?" Alec asked.

"For just being with me. For taking care of me. For loving me." Magnus said to him.

Alec smiled. "You never have to thank me for that my love. This is what you deserve from me. Everything I give you, you deserve."

Magnus smiled. He pressed a kiss to the alpha's bare shoulder. "...so..."

"So... Christmas is tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"So... is there anything that you want? Anything that I can get for you quickly?" 

Magnus shook his head. "I just need you alpha. Just you. Always you."

Alec smiled. He kissed the bruising hickey forming on the omega's neck. They laid back down on the bed, holding onto each other. Alec looked down at him. "Hey babe."

"Yeah?" Magnus replied.

"How long will it take you... to um... to get dressed and ready?"

Magnus raised his head. "Maybe... maybe like... ten minutes. Twenty if I wanna do my makeup."

"You're lucky you left all of the new stuff you got here." Alec said with a smile. "You go and get beautiful for me."

"What? Why?" Magnus asked.

"Because I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where exactly?"

"The point of a surprise is to not know what exactly is gonna happen or what you're going to get."

Magnus rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He moved forward, pressing kiss to Alec's nose. "Only... if we can cuddle for a couple of more minutes."

Alec nodded. "But of course sweetheart."

He held the omega to his chest, rubbing his hands up and down his back as Magnus held him tightly and sweetly.

* * *

Magnus had done what he had asked and he had gotten dressed and done his makeup. Alec had taken him in his car and they took a short drive up to Manhattan. Magnus had been very intrigued at what the alpha had in mind for him. The car pulled into a small building. It looked like a sports or recreational center. The omega moved to open up his door, but Alec moved over from the driver's seat and covered his eyes with some kind of cloth. Magnus chuckled, covering his mouth to hide his giggle fit. Alec smiled as well as he loosely tied the knot behind his head.

"What is the blindfold for?" Magnus asked.

"It's a surprise Magnus." Alec said. "And I don't want to ruin it."

Magnus chuckled. He stayed still as Alec exited the car. Alec ran over to the passenger seat and opened the door for him. He took Magnus' hand and helped him step out. "I really really hope that you do truly care for me and I'm not gonna end up in an episode of Narcos."

Alec chuckled. He held Magnus gently but firmly by hand and wrapped his other arm around his shoulders. He walked him slowly towards the entrance. Magnus was chuckling at the while. Alec walked him inside and over to one of the rooms. He had gotten tried of walking the omega and instead and picked him up. He threw the omega over his shoulder this time, making him laugh. He walked Magnus over towards the biggest room, setting him down carefully. He held him by the shoulders and whispered in his ears.

"Are you ready?"

"I am."

Alec nodded. He stepped away from the omega. "Okay. Open them. Take off the blindfold."

Magnus did as he was told. He untied the cloth and looked over. His eyes widened and he gasped. Inside of the huge room was an ice rink. But it looked completely different from what he had thought. Usually sports center ice rinks have the flags of whatever team plays here, along with lockers and boring grey support beams. But this place was even more beautiful. There was red cloth hanging from the ceiling with pearls tied along to their bottoms. Along with that there was white Christmas lights tied over the protective Plexiglas. Magnus hands moved over his mouth. It was beautiful. It was gorgeously decorated for the holiday. He looked over at Alec. Alec was smiling wide at him.

"Darling did you... did you do..." Magnus gasped.

"Izzy and I have a nice family friend. She does interior design and I begged her to help me make this place look beautiful." Alec said, taking his hand and walking him over to the entrance of the rink. "But not as beautiful as you."

Magnus chuckled. Alec walked them over to the gate that was an entrance. Rested aside them was two pairs of skates. Alec picked up a pair of white ones and handed them to Magnus. Magnus smiled, sitting down on the floor and putting them on his feet. Alec placed on his own skates. He held his hand out to the omega. Magnus smiled, taking Alec's hand and standing up. The two of them moved over towards the ice. The alpha wobbled quickly as his feet was on the ice. His hands were waving in the air like an airplane as he desperately tried to keep his balance.

As for the omega, he slid on the ice. He glided ahead of Alec, spinning. Alec smiled. He looked so happy and beautiful as he spun. In his admiration, his lost his balance. The alpha's left leg went up and he fell down onto his rump. Magnus turned over, laughing hysterically. He moved over. "Let me take a gander..." he said to him with a smile. "You've never ever skated before."

"I have." Alec stated, sitting up. "I skated twice last year for Izzy. And once when I was ten."

Magnus chuckled. Alec reached his hand out to him. The omega moved over and held him stand back upright. Magnus held onto his arm, looped through the elbow. "Here." he said. "Let me."

Alec smiled and nodded. They slowly started to glide on the ice, moving in a circle. "And I'll take a gander." Alec said. "You've skated before right?"

"I do it every year with Ragnor, Raphael and Catarina. It's almost just like dancing." he said. "But I am no Olympic figure skater."

"No." Alec said. "You're better than those guys. Any of those guys."

Magnus chuckled. They moved over so that they were in front of each other. Alec held both of the omega's hands as they glided through the ice. They spun over in a circle a couple of times before Alec pulled Magnus close. He held him by the small of his back and by his hand. They spun again, almost like they were dancing. Magnus was right. The omega smiled, moving over and kissing Alec. Alec kissed him, holding him as they spun.

"Will you love me Alec?" Magnus asked. "Like... truly love me? Despite everything in the past and future, will you love me forever until the day I leave this Earth?"

"No Magnus." Alec said to him, stopping their skating. "I will love you for much longer than that. I love you for now, tomorrow and the days after that."

Magnus smiled. "For having only one real romantic relationship... you have such a way with words." he said. "You continue to surprise me Alexander."

"In good ways I hope." Alec said with a smile. "Can I kiss you?"

"You don't have to ask." Magnus said to him. 

They two slowly leaned in as they glided around the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go! I'm sad too, I know, I know! 😢💔


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Day 🎄🎁♥️
> 
> Magnus and Alec give each other their presents and give each other an eternal promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the day has come. The final chapter of this story. 
> 
> Not gonna lie, I am kind of sad that this is ending. I love this story so so much and I am incredibly proud of how it has come out and how it has been perceived by you all.
> 
> And since this is the last one, I decided to make it longer than my usual chapters. To savor our last encounter.
> 
> So, don't be upset that it is ending. I have a sequel on the way to you very soon. So sit back, relax and enjoy ♥️
> 
> Oh! And Merry Christmas!!

Christmas morning always has something magical about it. There is something beautiful about the way the sun rises and shines in your eyes. There probably has never been a person that has woken up mad, angry or frustrated on Christmas Day. Not even Scrooge woke up mad on Christmas Day. And it was the same for Magnus and Alec. The two had been laying in each other's arms. Sleeping soundly just from feeling each other's presence.

The sweet sounds of the wind howling on the windows awoke them. Alec hummed, moving his head over to face Magnus, who was resting his head onto his bare chest. He smiled, running his hand around his shoulder. "Good morning." he said, voice husky and rough from deep slumber.

"Morning darling." Magnus responded. He sat up so that he could press a kiss to his alpha's lips. "Merry Christmas my love."

Alec smiled. "Merry Christmas Mags."

"So, do you think that Santa left us some gifts under the tree?"

"I dunno now. Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Always naughty my sweet alpha." Magnus said with a chuckle.

"With all of your charity work, you most definitely are on the nice list. And with that, I then believe that there will be something under the tree for you this year." Alec responded, hands going to him by the hips. He pressed tightly in a possessive and protective hold before kissing his hickey. Magnus giggled.

"So... should we hurry up and get dressed?" Magnus asked when the warm lips were plucked from his neck.

"What? Why?"

"To make it to your mother's house. I know that it's a little further up in New York, so we probably should start getting ready to leave now."

"You and your time management." Alec said with a joking eye roll. He pressed an eskimo kiss to his cheek. "I think that my mother could wait for us. Besides... there's something that I want to give you."

"Something that you want to give me?" Magnus asked. 

"Yes." Alec said.

Magnus grinned. He kissed Alec, making the alpha chuckle from the kiss. Magnus pulled away and slowly moved the alpha's unruly hair back into place. Alec leaned into his touch. He rubbed his hand against the omega's long sleeve shirt. "Go on." he said with a smile. "Take a shower, get dressed, put on as much makeup as you wish. I need to get your first gift ready."

Magnus smiled. "You know that when I said that your gift should be extravagant, I didn't really mean it."

"I know." Alec said, with a shrug. "But I don't care. Now go Magnus. Go."

"Alright. Alright." the omega replied, pulling out from the hold. He walked over towards the bathroom, moving his hips from side to side in a sashay as he walked. He turned around, looking at the alpha. He was biting his lip as he watched Alec. He chuckled.

"You tease." he said to him.

Magnus winked. "You love it."

Magnus went inside of the bathroom with a grin. Alec hummed. He rushed over towards his living room. He hurried over to put the presents he had for his family inside of a paper bag. Once that was settled he rushed over towards the kitchen. He quickly made him and Magnus cups of coffee and placed some premade cinnamon buns inside of the oven. The alpha exhaled, slowly walking over and checking the gifts that he had for Magnus. He took out the locket and smiled, looking at how beautiful it was wrapped.

"Mew."

Alec turned over, chuckling. He had brought Chairman over to his apartment for Magnus after their skating date. And Chairman had taken so much of a liking to the alpha and the new apartment that he refused to leave when Magnus went to bring some of his clothes over. Alec walked over to the cat and pet the top of his head. Chairman purred, moving over to rub his side along his hand. It was warm and comforting.

"You like it here huh?" Alec asked. "Merry Christmas Chairman Meow."

"Meow." the cat responded.

"Hang on sweet." he said to him. He went under the tree and smiled. He pulled out a small plush red panda. The cats eyes lit up. "Like it huh?"

"Mew! Mew! Mew!" he responded as Alec set it down. He proceeded to cuddle with it. He rolled his tail around it's tail and laid down on it's back. Alec smiled.

"Knew you'd like it." he said, watching as the cat proceeded to nap on it's new friend. Alec watched Chairman enjoy his gift, before looking back at the two boxes he had for Magnus.

The worker at the jewelry store had done her job well. The wrapping was positively beautiful. Light pink paper with silver sparkles and a beautiful white bow in the left hand corner. He set it down onto the counter before walking back over to his bedroom and changing his clothes. He never felt festive. And he wanted to be the festive type.

At least for one day. Then it would be back to black on black clothing. The alpha threw on the brightest red shirt that he owned and his black jeans. It was bright and red a Christmas color. Izzy couldn't judge him this year. He walked back into his kitchen, pouring the coffee for him and his beautiful omega. Magnus returned a couple of moments after, a bag behind his back and a wide grin on his face. Alec looked up. "Hey." he said. "Was the water warm enough?"

"You know damn well Alexander Gideon Lightwood that you do not give a shit about warm the water was." Magnus said with a grin.

"No. I don't." he said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Coffee to go?"

"Oh yes please." Magnus called with the sweet smell of the caffeinated drink. "So... I have something for you Alexander. Well, a couple of things. But I think that I should give you this one first."

Alec smiled. "I was going to give you one as well."

Magnus handed Alec the bag behind him. Alec grinned. He took the bag and picked up the small box to which Magnus' locket was in. The omega grinned taking the box. Alec pulled out the glittery tissue paper. He looked down at the small box that was inside tall dark blue box. He looked at the label. _Daniel Wellington._

Alec looked up at him with a smile. "Mags, baby. You didn't have to get me something so expensive."

"No. I didn't have to." Magnus said to him. "But I... I care about you. I'm falling in love with you. I am in love with you. And I want to show you that."

Alec smiled. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you. Really." he said as he opened the box. He looked and saw a beautiful watch. It had an almost cranberry leather wrist strap. The watch itself was silver. Alec smiled.

He had owned a lot of watches. But this one was the one that meant a lot for him. It automatically made a part in his heart. He looked back up at the omega. Magnus was smiling widely, his hands behind him and pressed up against the kitchen's counter. "Turn it over." he said.

Alec raised his eyebrows. He turned it over as he was instructed. He smiled. There was a special engraving on the watch. Instead of the usual Daniel Wellington logo, it was beautiful script. _To my lovely Alexander. The love of my life. The man that I was meant to forever be with. My handsome, loving, protective alpha. Cherish this as I cherish you. Sincerely, your Magnus._

Alec looked up from it. Almost a bit tear eyed. He made his way over to Magnus, grabbing him by the waist and hugging him. He spun him in the air, making the omega chuckle. Alec was pressing wonderful kisses against his neck. Magnus cried out, laughing along with him. "Thank you Magnus." he called. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much babe."

The omega chuckled. "You are so welcome my alpha." he said. "You deserved it. You deserve the world."

"No." Alec said, picking up the locket box and holding it up to him. "You deserve the world."

Magnus grinned. He took it as Alec placed on his watch. Magnus slowly peeled open the wrapping, moving it back onto the counter to save it. The omega looked down, seeing how beautiful the box was. White leather with lavender flowers all over that almost looked watercolored. Magnus looked up at Alec. Alec was smiling at him. He opened the box. "Oh my goodness Alexander."

Alec smiled. "I hope that you like it."

"I like everything that you give me, but this... this is wonderful. Oh my god this is beautiful." Magnus called, looking down at it.

Alec grinned. He took the box and took out the necklace. He walked over behind the omega and slowly placed it around his neck. Magnus smiled. His hand touching the beautiful diamonds around it. Alec fastened the chain and pressed a kiss against the omega's hickey.

"Open it." he said to him.

Magnus nodded, opening it up. He smiled, seeing a space for a picture. But one end was just metal. It was also engraved like Alec's watch. _I never thought that I would find love until I met you. I am so happy that we are meant to be. Let this necklace rrepresent my undying devotion to you sweetheart. I love you my omega. Yours truly, Alexander._

The omega turned over to Alec. He pulled him into his arms, hugging him. "I love you too."

Alec smiled widely, his chest puffing up with pride, love, admiration and happiness. He pressed a kiss to Magnus' hair. He looked up at him, smiling. "I'm so glad that I met you."

"Please." Magnus called. "I'm the lucky one." he chuckled, hugging him. "I'm so glad that we are together. And I can't wait to take those obnoxious couple photos with you and put my favorite in this beautiful necklace."

Alec smiled. They kissed once more. They moved over, intertwining their hands. "I almost don't want to go over to my mom's for breakfast."

"That's tradition my dear. Don't make your mother worried." Magnus said. He smiled at him. "We should hurry along though... but I'm not gonna let your hand go."

"I'm content with that." Alec said, taking their cups of coffee. "Let's go sweetheart."

* * *

The drive did take an hour to get to Maryse Lightwood's home. But the ride was wonderful. Alec and Magnus' hands intertwined as they sung along to Christmas music and whatever songs that the radio stations wanted to play in between. It didn't take them long to arrive to his mother's home. Alec stepped out of the car, walking over and taking Magnus' hand. They walked over to the front door, a wide smile on their faces as they knocked.

Maryse answered the door almost automatically. The omega squealed, hugging the two men despite the cold. "Mom! It is eighteen degrees outside and you are in your pajamas!" Alec called.

"Oh who cares!" the mother called.

"I do." Alec answered back as they entered the home. "Merry Christmas momma."

"Merry Christmas my son." she said, taking his face in her hands and kissing his cheeks. She turned over to the other omega. "Magnus. I am so so so glad that you decided to come over."

"I would miss it for the world. Merry Christmas Maryse." Magnus replied, hugging her. "So, where should I put these presents."

"Oh don't worry my dear."

As the beta said that, the was a sound of running coming from the house. Alec's eyes widened and he smiled. Magnus raised his eyebrows, confused since he has never been inside of the Lightwood family home before. Alec set down the stuff in his arms and held them out as a doberman dog ran over towards him. The dog looked so happy. He ran into Alec's arms, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Hey there Raziel!" he called. "Holy shit it has been such a long time, huh?"

The dog barked, raising one paw for a high five. Alec pressed his hand to his paw. Maryse knelt down and pet his head. "Magnus, I don't think you've met our dear friend. This is our dog Raziel."

Magnus smiled. He held out a hand for the dog to sniff. Raziel sniffed the omega's hand. He looked at him before tackling him down and licking his cheeks. Magnus fell down laughing, allowing the dog to lick his face. Maryse and Alec both started to laugh. Slowly, they led the dog off of Magnus with the bribe of a treat or a toy. Raziel ran over towards the couch, chewing onto his favorite squeaky toy.

Alec walked over and helped him up. "You okay babe?"

"I'm fine." Magnus said. "I love animals. He's a sweetheart. How long have you had him?"

"We got him about two years ago." Maryse said. "Luke started to worry about leaving me alone and I have chronic nightmares. Raziel is like my emotional support dog, but not as high stakes."

"And cuddle buddy for the rest of the family." Alec said, picking up his boxes.

"That's amazing." Magnus said with a grin.

Here sweetheart, let me take those boxes. "Luke!" Maryse called.

At the sound of his name, the alpha came from around the corner. He was dressed rather festively. Ugly Christmas sweater, Santa hat and sweatpants. He rubbed the top of Raziel's head before walking to his wife and pressing a kiss to her mating bite before taking the presents from Magnus. 

"Any reason dressed so festively?" Alec asked. "Last year you were still in your pajamas like mom."

"She's the reason I'm in this get up. You really think about it." Luke said, walking over to their Christmas tree and setting them underneath. He stood up and walked back over to the couple. "How as the drive? Long?"

"No." Alec said. "No traffic, no assholes. It was actually a really nice drive." He turned to his mom and shook a paper box. "Cinnamon buns for you."

The omega smiled. "Homemade."

"What do I look like a baker?"

The four chuckled. The omega took the box and slammed one into her mouth before offering one to her husband. Maryse smiled. "So your sister is with Max upstairs, wrapping up a last minute present. But Jace and Simon are in the kitchen cooking up some food."

"How did you manage to keep Izzy out of the kitchen this year?" Alec asked.

"This year?" Maryse asked, almost insulted that her own son as of her ability to keep her daughter away from cookware.

"Out of the kitchen?" Magnus asked, looking up at his tall alpha.

Alec chuckled. "Tell you all about it later. Just fair warning, my sister cannot cook to save her life. Now, let me go and join the real men in the kitchen." Alec said, kissing his omega's cheek.

Maryse slapped his arm. "I made most of the bisoctti, young man."

"Right. Sorry mom." Alec said with a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"I know." Maryse said.

"And you know that no one makes pancakes like I do." the alpha said, pulling off his jacket and laying it on the hanging coat rack.

"No one." Maryse said as her son left the room. "So Magnus, it is just us here."

"I'm still-" Luke started.

"Go, go, leave me here with my future son in law." Maryse said, taking his hands in hers. 

Luke rolled his eyes. He kissed her quickly before moving over to the kitchen. Maryse turned back to Magnus, sitting down with him. "Tell me Magnus about yourself. I'd love to know about the boy that has stolen by son's heart."

Magnus smiled. "Well..."

* * *

After the omegas moment alone, the entire family came into the living room. They had plates of food as they sat in front of the fireplace. The crackling of the warm fire evenly distributed between their chilly bodies. Magnus watched how the family interacted. How loving and caring they were. Magnus was quite surprised that there was an emotionally and physically abusive man that had almost ruined this family. He was glad that Alec didn't become him. And speaking of Alec, the alpha moved over, resting his chin onto his shoulder.

Magnus called out from how ticklish it was. He was seated in his lap as they were on the floor near the wide couch. Magnus picked up a piece of bacon and fed it to his boyfriend. Alec bit it, trying his best not to take any of Magnus' fingers with him.

Izzy was standing near the fireplace, adding more wood to the failing embers. The beta turned over and sat down in front of the couple. "Magnus, that necklace is beautiful." she called. "Where'd you get it?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows. He looked down and remembered the locket that was around his neck. He smiled as he held it by it's beautiful pendant. "Actually, this is from Alexander. It was a Christmas gift."

"Really? Let me see." Maryse called.

Even Raziel moved over towards the omega to take a look. Magnus held the locket in his hands and he showed them the beautiful diamond covered lavaliere. Magnus smiled. 

"Oh my, that is beautiful." Luke said with a grin.

"I thought so." Alec said to him, sipping his hot cocoa.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Alec would be so romantic." Izzy said with a beaming smile and hand clap. "Well... that is after you fell through the ice but that's not what I mean. But that was the most romantic moment with my big brother."

"I think that the whole being in love with Simon thing has his talkativeness rubbing off on you." Jace said with a laugh, patting his lap for Raziel to come and rest. The dog did exactly that.

"So... I think that on that topic, it's time to open some gifts." Max said with a grin. "Alec, you're opening mine first."

"What, why?" Alec called.

Max rushed over to the tree and picked up a big box. "Because I said so. The youngest always has power over the oldest."

"He's not wrong." Clary said with a shrug.

Alec rolled his eyes and took the box. He opened it up and smiled. It was an espresso machine. "How did you afford this?"

"Birthday money." Max stated.

Alec chuckled. "I love it. Come here little man."

"I'm not that little!" Max called, hugging his brother.

"I know. I know."

"Here." Maryse called. "This one is for... Clary."

Clary smiled from her spot, sitting up and taking the bag. She peeled back the tape gently and chuckled. She pulled out ten pairs of fuzzy socks. She had told Maryse that she had an addiction, that Jace had backed up one hundred percent, and now here they were. She hugged them, moving to pull off her normal holiday socks and pull on a pair. 

Alec smiled. "Mom, how do you remember this stuff?"

"I just do." Maryse said with a smile, picking up another small wrapped box and handing it to the red head. "You said that you also liked cherry chocolate."

"OH!" she cried, taking the box. "Thank you so much Maryse!"

"Please dear. It is no trouble at all." she said, looking down at the presents under the tree. She picked up another box and handed it over to Max. "Here you are baby boy."

"I'm not a baby." Max said as he took the gift.

"I call you and Alec both my baby boys. Get over it Maxie." she said to him. 

Max looked down at the gift. He slowly ripped up the paper and smiled. "Mom! R-Really?!"

"What is it?" Magnus said, looking over.

Max raised up the box, showing off a new laptop. Luke smiled, rubbing his mug of cocoa. "Your mother told me how yours broke after a trip upstate. So we decided to collaborate."

"Now you can write your stories online without losing your paper copies." Maryse said.

The young Lightwood hopped from his spot on the ground and hugged his mother. Maryse held him close. Alec smiled. He loved his family dynamic. The alpha moved over to the tree and picked up a small bag. "This one is for... my love... Isabelle."

"Oh what the hell?" Magnus asked, making the family laugh. Alec snickered, giving him an apologetic kiss as he handed his little sister the bag.

Izzy took the bag with a smile. She dug her hand down into it and pulled out two novels that she had really wanted to read. She smiled, turning over to her boyfriend and kissing his cheek.

"How did you know that it was me?" Simon asked.

"You and probably Clary are the only ones that I talk to about books that I want to read." Izzy said, hugging her novels. "Thank you."

"Well..." the beta coughed. "There's... there's something else in there for you."

Izzy raised her eyebrows. She dug her hand below into the bag. Izzy pulled out a small card with silver holographic glitter and a white ornament on it. 

"Great." Jace whined. "Now there's gonna be glitter everywhere."

"I so happen to like glitter." Magnus called.

"I can tell. You leave a Hansel and Gretel trail behind you of it." Jace said.

The two met eyes before bursting out into laughter. They snorted together before turning to the beta, giving her attention. "Read it." Magnus said with a grin, knowing what was gonna happen.

Izzy smiled. "_Dear Izzy, you are my best friend. That is what you were to me first and foremost, and still are to me before we started to date. I have fallen so in love with you. You and I have so many amazing memories together and I am so excited to create new ones with you. So, Isabelle Lightwood... will you_... oh my God Si-"

"What? What is it?" Luke called.

Raziel barked as well, curious.

Izzy wiped the tears in her eyes. She turned over to Simon. He smiled, going into his pajama pocket and taking out the velvet box. He smiled, opening it. Clary and Maryse both gasped in unison, Luke looking at him almost proudly.

"Well... well will you marry me?" Simon asked with a smile. He was trying so hard not to cry.

Izzy sobbed nodding. "Holy shit, yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Simon grinned widely. He got up, jumping in the air. Maryse and Clary wailed in happy unison at the couple. Izzy stood up, holding her hand over to the beta. Simon slowly placed the ring onto his now fiance's finger. Izzy hugged him tightly, sobbing louder at the clapping of her family.

"Congratulations!" Luke called, hugging Simon when he pulled away.

"Thanks Luke." Simon called.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Clary yelled, hugging Simon.

"Let me see the ring." Maryse called to her daughter, Magnus next to her.

Izzy shakily moved her hand over, showing off the ring. "Oh my God, Simon I love it. It's beautiful."

"It's a snake!" Magnus called.

"Her favorite animal." Alec called, clapping his hand onto the beta's shoulder. "Congrats man."

"Thanks Al." Simon called.

"Don't call me Al."

"Alright."

Jace shook Simon's hand, looking over at the happy couple. Magnus leaned over into Alec's hold, seeing Izzy and Simon be so happy. This was such an amazing Christmas. And it was only the morning. Raziel hopped up, running to the couple and licking their arms. The two laughed, kissing the dog's head and hugging him.

Magnus looked over at Alec. Alec smiled, hugging him. "I really like it here." he said to him.

"I'm glad you do." Alec said. "Welcome to the Lightwoods."

* * *

The couple left breakfast at Maryse's around noon. Everyone had opened their presents, drank their cocoa, ate their food and dried their tears. It was an amazing time for them. Alec and Magnus left the house with a smile on their face. They drove home and spent the rest of the Christmas afternoon at Alec's loft. They rested on the couch, wrapped up in soft blankets while sipping on some sparkling cider.

It was a nice afternoon. Just the alpha and omega. Watching movies, sharing stories, kissing, hugging and playing with Chairman.

They left the house once again at around six to make it to Raphael's new house for dinner. Magnus was so excited to see his friends and have their annual Christmas dinner. Alec was bit nervous, but he was excited to finally be able to reach a comfortable place with Magnus' family after his omega had found his. Alec pulled his car over into a nice neighborhood with a lawn of nice homes. Magnus instantly recognized his friends house from the red Christmas lights hanging from the mailbox post. Magnus hopped from the car, practically skipping with joy. He turned over to Alec, who was shaking a bit.

"Nervous?" the omega asked, taking his hand.

"A little. You did say that your father is gonna be here." Alec said as they started to approach the car.

"So? He gave you his blessing... sort of."

"It's not that. I just gonna be him, Ragnor and Raphael together."

"So?"

"So?" Alec repeated. "They are very protective of you and will probably eat me alive."

"But they all like you now. They've accepted you and they trust that you will never harm me." Magnus said, kissing his cheek as they stepped up on the porch. "Don't be nervous."

"I hope that they like the barbacoa that I made." Alec said, holding up the paper bag that held his food.

"Fun fact, Rosa loves barbacoa from Chipotle. So that's one point for you." Magnus said, tapping his nose before knocking on the door. Magnus smiled, looking over at the door.

The door opened after a few seconds to just the man Alec was nervous to see. Asmodeus smiled, leaning on his cane. "Mags."

"Merry Christmas father." he said, hugging the man.

"Merry Christmas son." Asmodeus said in response with a smile. He looked over at the other alpha. Alec stiffened. Asmodeus chuckled. "Merry Christmas Alec."

"M-Merry Christmas Mr. Bane." Alec greeted.

Asmodeus held his son by the shoulder. "So glad that you could make it. Rosa was just getting restless. She wants food, presents and her favorite godfatherunclefriend... thing."

Magnus smiled, rushing inside of the room. "Oh Rosie!"

The little girl who was sitting on the floor playing with a train set, turned over at the sound of a familiar name. "Magnus!" she cried, running over.

Asmodeus smiled. "Magnus has always been wonderful with children." he said.

"No wonder he works at the day care." Alec said closing the door behind him. "He's amazing with them."

Asmodeus nodded. "Can I take your coat for you?"

"No. No. Thanks, I got it Mr. Bane." Alec said.

Asmodeus nodded, instead taking the bag filled with gifts and the bag with the meat. Alec took off his coat and hung it up in the closet that the alpha motioned over to. "So, that locket? Is that from you?" he asked as they walked over to the couch.

"Yeah." Alec said.

"I like it." he said, sitting down and setting aside his cane.

"How's the leg father?" Magnus said to his dad, Rosa resting onto his shoulders.

"It's fine my boy." he responded. "Rosa honey. Can you go over and grab your brother? Let him know that Magnus and Alec are here?"

Rosa nodded. She patted the omega's cheeks as a signal for her to be set down. She jumped to the floor and ran to the kitchen. Magnus sat down onto the floor, looking over at the two alphas. "Where's Catarina and Ragnor?"

"Catarina is upstairs in the bathroom freshening up." Asmodeus said. "Ragnor is in the kitchen getting some wine."

Speaking of the alpha, from the hall came Ragnor with two bottles of white wine. He smiled, seeing Magnus sitting there on the floor. "Hey Mags! Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas my dear cabbage." Magnus said to him, getting up and hugging him.

Ragnor hugged him, before turning over to Alec. Alec gave him a warm smile. The alpha put away his resting bitch face and smiled. "Hello Alec." he said to him. "Merry Christmas to you."

"Merry Christmas Ragnor." he said to him.

Ragnor held out the wine. "Wine?"

"Yes please." Alec said.

"One for me." Magnus called with a raised finger.

"One for me as well." Asmodeus said with a smile.

The alpha walked over to the cabinet filled with wine glasses that was in the hall connecting the dining room to the living room. He filled the three glasses and handed one to the three men in the room. Ragnor sat down. "So how has your Christmas been Alec?"

"It's been well." he said. "We had breakfast at my mom's. Then me and Magnus relaxed and watched movies at my apartment with Chairman."

"Aww. How romantic." called the voice of the lovely beta coming down from the steps.

Magnus looked over and smiled. "Hello my dear Cat."

Cat walked down the steps and hugged the omega tightly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." he responded.

"The only not here is Raphael." Ragnor said with a chuckle as he sipped his wine.

"Excuse me for wanting to cook an amazing Christmas dinner for the friends that I consider my family." Raphael called, holding Rosa on his hip. He waved at everyone in the room. _"Feliz Navidad a todos."_

_"Feliz Navidad mi amigo." _Magnus said in response.

"So, this little one is excited for her gifts, so is it alright that I let her open hers before we eat?" Raphael asked.

"Well then if we're gonna do that, it will be great if we exchanged our gifts." Magnus said. "I have a lot of stuff for you my dear cabbage."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Ragnor said with an eye roll.

"I think that that is a good idea." Asmodeus said, picking up a box from beside his side of the couch. "Here you are Rosa."

Rosa's eyes widened and she took the box. She hugged the alpha first, before sitting her booty down and slowly unwrapping it.

Catarina smiled. She went into her purse and pulled out a small box. "I have this for you sweetheart."

Ragnor looked up and smiled, seeing the bright red Cartier box. Catarina placed it into his hands. "Cat, baby, this is so expensive."

"So?" she asked.

"She loves you." Magnus said. "That is what matters."

"But I don't want you to spend this much money on me." he said.

Asmodeus and Raphael both rolled their eyes in unison. The older alpha handed his wine glass to Raphael, allowing him to drain it. Magnus laughed at them. Ragnor huffed, putting a smile on his face and opening the box. He thought that his wife had given him a watch or maybe a new leather strap for his old one. But he raised his eyebrows seeing what it was. It was a white piece of plastic. The alpha slowly picked up, looking over. The tip of the plastic was a bit yellow. And there was two red lines in the-

Wait a minute...

Two red lines...

Ragnor looked up, tears welling in his eyes. "Catarina... are you... are you serious?"

"What is it?" Magnus asked, getting up and looking over. His eyes widened. "Holy fuck."

"Hey! _¡Sin maldecir delante de Rosa!_" Raphael called.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

Catarina slowly started to nod, wiping her eyes. Ragnor threw the test down and hugged his wife, swinging her around the room. Alec moved over and picked up the fallen test. He showed it to three alphas that had no idea what was going on. They looked and then they understood.

"OH MY GOD! CAT!" Raphael called, hugging her when Ragnor let her go.

"Ragnor, Cat. Oh dear! Congratulations!" Magnus cried, hugging the alpha.

"I'm gonna be a father!" the man cried into Magnus' shoulder. "I'm gonna be a father! Holy fuck!"

"_¡Sin malde_\- oh whatever! This is fucking amazing!" Raphael cried.

"Congratulations you two." Asmodeus called. "This is great! This is amazing!"

Magnus hugged Catarina, looking down at her flat stomach. "This is gonna be amazing."

"Congratulations." Alec said to them, hugging the two.

"I'm gonna be so big." Catarina cried.

"More of you to hold. More of you to love." Ragnor said to him, kissing her sweetly.

* * *

The couple had had an amazing night at Raphael's house. They ate the amazing food that the alpha had prepared and they watched Rosa have an amazing night with her toys.

The sun had set and now it was night. It was the end of the holiday. Alec slowly drove Magnus back to his apartment. At least that is what the omega assumed what would be happening. He rested his head on the side of the window. Alec drove over away from the Brooklyn neighborhood and towards his loft. But he just stayed in the front instead of driving up into the drive way. Magnus looked up from the window, confused.

He turned over to the alpha. "Alexander... what is it? Is everything okay?"

Alec smiled. "I just... I have something for you."

"Another gift. You've already given me so much." Magnus said. "The locket. The air fryer. The chocolate. The sweaters. The shoes."

"Nothing is ever too much for you." Alec said, going into his blazer. "But this is what I have for you."

The omega raised his eyebrows. He looked down at the small box in Alec's hand. He gasped, his hands going over to cover his mouth. Alec smiled, seeing Magnus smile under his hands. He opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring.

Magnus' hands went to his chest. He smiled, seeing how the diamonds glisten in the moonlight. "Alexander..."

"Look, I know how we are meant to be. I know that one day that I will get down on knee and ask you to be mine forever." Alec said. "I also know that it is really early for you and I. But I want to spend so much time with you. I want to get to know you. I want to understand you and cherish you. So with this ring, I am giving you a promise. I promise to you that one day I will marry you. With this ring I promise that I will never hurt you. I promise you that I will catch you when you fall. I promise to take care of you and love you. With this ring, I promise to be forever yours."

Magnus smiled. "Oh Alec... my Alexander..." he said with a watery sob. Alec pulled the ring off of the box and slid it onto the man's finger. Alec smiled, looking at it. "I promise the same. The absolute same things. Oh Alexander..."

Magnus jumped out from his chair, hugging his alpha. Alec hugged him back, rubbing his back to comfort his cries. "Thank you Magnus. Thank you so so much for being here for me. Thank you so so much."

Magnus pulled away from the hug. He wiped his tears, smiling widely. He looked over at his alpha and smiled widely. He moved over, pulling off his coat. Alec raised his eyebrows. "Babe-"

"No, no." Magnus called, pressing his hand to his chest to stop him. "You gave me something. Let me show you my gift."

Alec raised his eyebrow. But he nodded at Magnus. Magnus pulled off his coat and moved over, rolling up his sleeve. He held out his arm to him. Alec looked down at the inner side of his arm. His eyes widened, moving his hand over. Resting on the tan skin was black ink. Forming a beautiful symbol. Like the symbols that he had tattooed on his own body.

Alec looked up. "Mags..."

"I remember when we were in Pennsylvania. And you showed me your tattoos. Well, I remembered that. And I looked up the symbols and Clary and Simon's graphic novel. And this one means love. My first tattoo will represent what I found. What I've been missing. The love from an alpha that treats me how I deserve. The love from an alpha who won't hurt me." Magnus said with a smile.

Alec smiled. "Can I... can I touch it?"

Magnus nodded. Alec ran his fingers against the tattoo. He raised his arm and kissed the skin. "God damn, I love you Magnus Bane."

"And I love you Alexander Lightwood."

The two slowly moved out of the car that, tears still evident on both of their cheeks. They slowly walked over to the front door, making their way to the elevator. Magnus blushed, tapping the alpha's shoulder. Alec raised his eyebrow. Magnus pointed up. Alec looked up. He smiled. There hanging from the top of the elevator was a piece of fresh and beautiful mistletoe.

"I think that you know that tradition." Magnus said.

Alec smiled. He moved towards the omega, pulling him in by the waist. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas Alexander." Magnus said to him.

"My omega."

"My alpha."

The two leaned forward, meeting in a passionate kiss. Alec held onto the man that he never thought that he would. The man that would soon be forever his. The man that was going to cherish forever and ever. It certainly was a very special Christmas for him. Because he'd found the one.

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of the story! Oh my God! I cried writing the end because I knew how much that you all loved the story and reading each and every chapter every day! I am super duper happy that you guys loved the story!
> 
> Thanks each and every one of you guys for reading and I am so happy that you enjoyed it! You gave me one of the best Christmas presents ever. The chance to see my writing blossom and to see people enjoy it, even if it isn't my own characters. Thank you all so so much. For the comments, for the hits, for the subscriptions, for basically everything!
> 
> I love you all so so so so so so much! And don't be sad. There is much more to come with the tale of the fated couple. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy and safe New Year! I adore you all! ♥️♥️🎄🎅🏽
> 
> 📖 Read [Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252731)  
📖 Read [Worthy Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823755)


End file.
